promesa de un futuro
by baka-to-monogatari
Summary: un hombre y su destino. otro con una promesa que cumplir. ninguno de ellos sabia que les espera su futuro. pero aun, así ellos siguen caminando hacia el. podrán seguir luchando, aun cuando sepan la verdad que ocultan cada uno de ellos o sus enemigos los destruirán a ellos
1. Así se empieza un día lunes

Era una hermosa mañana. Los pájaros cantaban y el sol estaba radiante en el cielo, una refrescante brisa mañanera se podía sentir, eran clara señales de que sería un buen día

¡" **CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PAJAROS CONDENADOS O QUIERNE QUE LOS FRIA CON MIS RAYOS"!**

A por cierto si en este condenado mundo hay alguien que odie esta mañana ese soy yo. robin o mark o lyon o el nombre que se me ocurra.

Un vagabundo estratega mercenario o algo por el estilo o eso pretendo ser. Ha pero esperen, no es que tenga resentimientos con el mundo ni nada por el estilo, es solo es que es una mala mañana para mi déjeme explicar. Estos hechos se remontan a hace un par de minutos cuando desperté hoy

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sip. Ese es mi grito. una pesadilla, una que no podía recordar, normalmente uno tiene un cierta noción de que fue lo que estaba soñando cuando despierta. Pero no la tenía lo único que tenía era

"maldición, quiero vomitar booooooohagh"

Una fuerte sensación de náusea y un gran dolor de cabeza

"¿dónde estoy?"

Tampoco podía recordar cuando me dormí o porque estaba dormido en mitad de la nada y mientras más que trataba no podía recordarlo más aumentaba mi dolor de cabeza y como guinda de la torta

"Tengo…hambre"

Hambre el peor enemigo de todo ser vivo inteligente

Al llegar a la conclusión de que estar allí tratando de recordar no me llevaría a nada. comencé a revisar si tenía todas mis pertenecías darme cuenta de que no faltaba nada y no tenía ningún tipo de herido, pude llegar a la conclusión de que no fui atacado y posiblemente fue la fatiga la que me hiso desplomarme tras incorpórame y recuperara la orientación

Decide que era hora de seguir mi camino a la nación de los guerreros [Ferox]

Tras caminar unos minutos más maldiciendo a la misma creación del universo. Por fin pude ver a lo lejos, un pueblo. pero de él estaba saliendo una gran cantidad de humo

"mmm por esta cantidad es posiblemente sea un incendio, no. Deben ser bandidos, lo mejor será seguir mi camino"

Esa sería la mejor opción, pero tras pensarlo un poco, no tengo dinero ni comida, bueno la comida se puede solucionar si atrapo a algún animal salvaje. Pero, si no logro encontrar comida antes de llegar al otro pueblo, estaré casi muerte por la fatiga y hambre. Dudo que sea fácil encontrar trabajo en condiciones como esas, así que decido recurrir a la guía de supervivencia del más fuerte hecha por mi maestro

Regla para la supervivencia del más fuerte de mi maestro numero 5:

[Si puedes con seguir algo gratis tómalo y si tienes que pagar por ello simplemente paga, así te ahorraras muchos problemas]

Como lo esperaba de la guía de mi maestro está llena de sabiduría, entonces este es el momento de aprovechas la oportunidad y rob— cof. Digo conseguir comida gratis

La llamare [operación consigue comida gratis y patitas para que las quiero] mmm, que buen nombre para este plan

El plan es sencillo; primero entra al pueblo sin ser detectado por nadie, completado.

Después encontrar una casa con la puerta abierta, completado

Siguiente encontrar la cocina y buscar rápido comida, completado

(Rayos solo tiene pan y agua… aunque sea frutas, por favor)

"¿Quién eres tú?" dice una voz detras de mi

"¿Eh?"

Al darme la vuelta una niña estaba detrás de mí, esta estaba sosteniendo una vara de madera como si fuera una espada

(mieeeeeeerdaaaaa me descubrieron!)

(EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA!)

(Cálmate robin, cálmate yo, tu oponte es solo una niña, una infante, seguro que con suerte sabe contar hasta diez en el pasado has enfrentado a oponente más terribles y mil veces más feos que ella. solo lo piensa en un plan para despistarla. Si lo llamare [Operación consigue comida y patitas para que las quiero V2!] un muy buen nombre)

"¿te pregunte, quien eres tú"? me vuele a decir la niña con una mirada más agresiva en su rostro

(Calma tu tono niña que, estas sonando altanera, bien en fin creo cualquiera trataría de parecer fuerte en una situación así)

(A quien estoy engañando, solo un idiota haría algo así frente a alguien que obviamente es más fuerte que él. en fin será mejor que le responda rápido para que se calme)

"soy solo un viajero"

Tras decir esas palabras me volteo y me saco la capucha que tengo puesta, para que vea mi cara

(Dale tu mejor sonrisa, una de niño bueno, una que haga que tu madre que en paz descanse se sienta orgullosa de ti)

"Mentira, tienes cara de mentiros. Seguro ere parte de los atacan a la pueblo!"

(Maldición aun no me cree. y que, ¿rayos quiso decir con cara de mentiroso? No entiendo. En fin continúenos con el show)

"Claro que no. Si yo forma parte de ellos ya te habría atacado ¿no?"

"… ¿realmente no eres parte de ellos?"

Bien, está dudando y por lo que puedo ver está sola. Eso me facilitas las cosas

"claro que no formo parte de ellos. Yo no haría al tan malo como herir a una niña o al cualquier persona solo por gusto"

Bueno, aunque en el pasado matado algunas personas, pero eran ellos o yo

"¿Entonces por qué te estas comiendo nuestras comida?" me pregunta con el ceño fruncido

Primera fase completada, ahora fase dos del plan

"es mi paga por protegerte de los bandidos"

"¿Protegerme de bandidos?"

"Sí, soy un mercenario o algo así, ¿sabes lo que son los mercenarios? ¿No?, Personas que hacen cualquier trabajo por dinero. En este caso mi trabajo es proteger de los chicos malos y tú me pagan con comida y así todos somos felices ¿alguna duda?"

"….."

Fase dos completada. ahora fase tres todo avanza como lo planee

"Entonces ¿vencerías a las malas personas?"

"No, no puedo"

"¿¡!Por qué no puedes ¡!?" grita la niña de tal modo que termina lanzándome saliva en toda la cara

(Esta niña debería a prender a controlar el volumen de su voz y respetar a sus mayores en muchos sentidos)

"bueno antes que nada este pan no es suficiente paga"

(Quien te crees que soy, estaré muerto de hambre pero, no soy un mendigo que haría lo que fuera por pan y agua tengo algo de dignidad dentro de mí….aun…. creo)

"te pagare con dinero y más comida, así que por favor salva los a todos "dice mientras baja la cabeza

(Esta niña, no entiende la situación de afuera verdad, porque me esta está empezando a molestarme así que vamos a enseñarle la realidad de la situación, por las malas)

"¿Sabes cuantos bandidos son?"

"No"

"¿sabes si tiene rehenes?"

"N..no"

"yo tampoco y por supuesto son más que yo, si los atacar yo solo sería un suicidio y ¿qué haría si tienen rehenes? hay una alta posibilidad de que los maten, eso sería malo, así que lo mejor es dejar que roben lo que quieran y cruzar los dedos para que no hirieran a nadie de gravedad"

Que gran argumento el mío, con esto estoy seguro que se rinde

"…."

(Victoria el ganador yo, con esto solo queda completar la fase cuatro del plan)

"pero es mejor pelear y defenderse, que quedarse sentado y no hacer nada"

Debo ser sincero la determinación en su voz me sorprendió un poco pero..

(Esta niña es tonta, no posiblemente le leen muchos cuentos de caballeros y héroes y esas cosas, lo siento niña eses cosas no existen por lo menos en [ **mi** **mundo** **nunca han existido]** así que es hora de mostrarte la realidad de la peor manera posible con una oración)

Tengo que explicarle por qué hacer algo frente a los bandidos es malo para ella

"y si tiene rehenes y son tus padres"

"Ah…"

Tras estas palabras la niña por fin pareció entender mi punto de vista con esto ella se alejar y se sienta en el suelo hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos

(Ya no debería molestar más, fase tres terminada iniciado fase cuatro,…. en serio los niños con esperanzas de que aparezca un caballero con radiante armadura o un héroe y que salve el día son molestos, pero bueno que se le va hacer son niños en el fondo creo que hay que dejarlos soñar mientras puedan)

Ahora la parte 4 del plan la cual consiste en preguntarle a la niña por una puerta trasera por si tenemos que huir hare como que la voy a revisar y huiré, (Operación consigue comida y patitas para que las quiero V2) como lo esperaba es el plan perfecto jajajajajajaja

(….Será mejor que cuando escape me lleve a la niña conmigo. De lo contrario la culpa no me dejara dormir tranquilo)

" **¡ALTO BANDIDOS**!" grita alguien desde fuera

(Mierda ya me descubrieron!...espera dijo bandidos eso ¿significa que llegaron los guardias o la milicia?)

"Ah!" tras escuchar la voz la chica levanta la cabeza de entre sus brazos

Parece que la niña también se dio cuenta de la voz

"quédate quieta voy a ver por la ventana lo que pasa a fuera"

"si, está bien"

(En serio, porque tiene que pasar cuando estoy en por finalizar mi plan maestro, es serio estoy maldito o algo por el estilo. No, espera hoy es lunes…. ¿cierto?… asique era eso. Maldito día lunes! Rayos. En fin no puedo cambiar el hecho de que hoy es lunes que se le va hacer)

En el momento en que mire fuera por la ventana vi a dos grupos de personas uno estaba formado por siete hombres, por su salvaje y variada apariencia supe enseguida que eran los bandidos, de entre ellos se podía distinguir fácilmente quien era líder, gracias a su gran hacha y a la gran cantidad de tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo y rostros

(Ponte una camisa, por el amor de naga)

Mientras que el otro grupo estaba formado por tres personas, el primero que entro en mi visión fue un caballero con una radiante armadura en un caballo blanco

(No puedo creer que real mente existen este tipo de persona, ¿de qué libro se escapó? qué más da no me importa)

Detrás de él, había una joven, que tenía un extraño peinado el cual estaba separado en dos coletas en su cabeza

(Que pasa con su peinado es un ridículo es un intento fallido de dos colectas porque se ve ridícula, en fin no soy quien para hablar de moda y de gustos)

El último era el que más me sorprendió y eso fue por la sensación de que lo vi en alguna parte antes, era un hombre peli-azul más o menos de mi edad con el hombro derecho descubierto donde tenía una extraña marca

(Rayos me esta empezado a doler la cabeza de nuevo)

"¡ **NO PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMEN A MAS PERSONAS INOCENTES, EL DIA DE HOY TERMINAN SUS FECHORIAS, PASTORES A LAS ARMAS!"** grito a todo pulmón el joven peli-azul

Al ver esto me doy cuenta que el grito que escuche antes pertenecía a él y no al caballero

(Así que ese idiota peli-azul es el líder, estaba seguro que era el caballero era el líder, pero en fin el hecho de que es un idiota no cambia. aun así, no eran los soldados si no unos simples pastores ¿por qué rayos un pastores están luchando y van armado de esa manera? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?)

"A son los pastores, vinieron a salvarnos" dijo la niña detrás de mi

Tras dame vuelta puede ver a la niña con una cara de alegría

(Que pasa niña hace uno segundos estabas con una cara de que se acaba el mundo y ahora tienes una sonrisa de idiota, será que lo que tiene es peli-azul se le pego, puede ser una enfermedad grabe será mejor que tenga cuidado)

"¿Los conoces?" Le pregunto

"Si son los guerreros de exalt"

El exalt el gobernante de Ylisse, en simples palabras el rey de este país

"¿Se llaman pastores?" pregunte un poco extrañado

"si ellos se llama así, el exalt les dio es nombre"

"Ya veo así que es eso ahora lo entiendo todo"

Ponerles pastores a sus guerreros de elite, realmente es extraño aunque, creo que entiendo la razón después de todo es el exalt

(Después de todo el exalt es un rey loco y psicópata)

Mientras mi mente divagaba entre cuan retorcida era la mente de exalto y el hecho de que mi dolor de cabeza no hacía más que empeorara. El combate entre los pastores y los bandidos comenzó

El jefe de los bandidos ordeno a sus secuaces atacar al trio de "idiotas" los dos bandidos que llevan hachas ataquen al caballero, por su cuenta el caballero cargo contra los ellos clavando su lanza en el hombro de unos ellos tras lo cual el segundo aprovecho es momento y trato de golpearlo al caballero

El caballero por su cuenta trato de sacar la lanza del hombro del bandido para contratacar pero, ese instante una bola de fuego salió disparada hacía el, la cual logrando esquivarla al último segundo retrocediendo

Al mirar en la dirección en que vino el ataque había dos hombres con túnicas y por el ataque se podía suponer que eran magos, tras la primera bola de fuego otra fue disparada por el segundo mago bloqueando el ataque del caballero otra vez y haciéndolo retroceder

Cada vez que el caballero trataba de golpear a uno de los bandidos dos bolas de fuego volaban para bloquear su ataque y hacerlo retroceder, se había vuelto un siclo vicioso

(Así que ese caballero no sabe cómo tratar con la magia, bueno pare empezar su armadura no fue hecha para resistir ataques mágicos)

Tas pensar en ese detalle un poco y aburrirme del siclo vicioso, mi atención bolo hacía el joven peli-azul, él se encontraba en un duelo, de uno contra dos, en desventaja contra los dos espadachines que formaban parte de los bandidos

Aun siendo dos contra uno la lucha estaba pareja, la razón en simples, todo se debía a la habilidad, no mejor dicho talento innato del joven peli-azul y a su manejo con la espada

Cada vez que el trataba de acertar un golpe vital a uno de los espadachines, el otro espadachín bloqueado su ataque y el que había recibido el ataque contra-atacaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, el joven peli-azul podía esquivaba con una extraña finta y usando un rápido movimiento de piernas, tras lo cual volvió contratacar a los espadachines, normalmente este tipo de movimiento sorprendería a algunas personas, pero debido a la experiencia en varias batalla de los espadachines esto no pareció afectarles tanto y de alguna manera siguieron bloqueando los ataques del peli-azul

(Es un idiota ese peli-azul, pero su movimiento de piernas y su uso de la espada es de primera, me gustaría recibir clases de su maestro de esgrima)

Mientras el peli-azul peleaba con los espadachines pudo ver como el caballero tenía problemas por su parte

En un intento de ir bridarle apoyo, su camino fue bloqueado por los dos espadachines, tras tratar de pasarlos un par de veces y darse cuenta de que la única manera de ayudar a su compañero era derrotar a los espadachines empezó a pelear contra ellos otra vez

(Mantén la calma peli-azul, es que no te das cuenta de que los movimientos de los bandidos son extraños y porque duda tanto en darles el golpe de gracia, no entiendo)

En serio esos dos parece que no se dan cuenta de que están jugando con ellos, no posiblemente el caballero ya se dio cuenta de esto, pero el peli-azul parecer todavía no.

Es que tienen tampoco experiencia en batalla y por si fuera poco la chica no sabe qué hacer, esta mirado a los dos sin saber al cual ayudar, estos pastores en serio necesita con urgencia alguien que los dirija

Creo que llamarlos pastores fue un grave error. Ya sé, yo el estratega mercenario trota mundo, como quiera llamarme les daré un nombre apropiado por su forma de luchar

Si desde hoy yo los bautizos como los (idiotas del exatl) alégrense tienen un nombre que les combina con su forma de combatir y comportase

Aun así la forma de combatir de los bandidos es realmente extraña. Es como si tratar de ganar tiempo, posiblemente estén espere refuerzo, si es así, cosas se les van a complicar en muchos sentidos

" **VAMOS, PASTORES USTEdmmmm?!"**

"guarda silencio quieres que nos encuentre los bandidos niña"

Estuve tan concentrado en la batalla, que no preste atención de cuando la niña se puso, a mi lado tratando de darles animosa los dichosos pastores

(En fin, gracias a mis rápidos movimientos pude taparle la bocota que tiene esta niña)

"De que hablas están muy ocupados para poder atacarnos, de seguro los pastores ganan" dijo con gran entusiasmo

Parece que no entiendo para nada la situación

(Puede que todos los Ylisses son idiotas)

No importa como lo mires están perdiendo, bueno ella es una niña seguro que no entiende el campo de batalla, será mejor que se lo explique de forma que pueda entenderlo

"Te tengo un mala la noticia, tus famoso pastores van a perder, por como yo lo veo"

En el momento en que la niña estaba por pregúntame la razón

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HERMANO AYUDAME!"**

" **LISSA!"**

En el momento en que mire por la ventana la situación fue como lo esperaba.

Tres bandidos salieron de uno de los edificios, dos de ellos llevan hachas y el otro una espada. Rodearon a la chica de forma que no pudiera escapar de ellos

El caballero trato de ir en su rescate como un [caballero en su radiante armadura salvando a la damisela en problemas] pero, su intento fue detenido por el contante ataque de los magos y de los salvajes ataques de parte de los bandidos con hachas que al parecer intentaba hacerlo caer de su caballo

(Tiene un increíble manejo de su caballo ese caballero, creo que debería trabajar en las carreas de caballos, en vez de arriesgar su vida como un intento de héroe)

Por su cuenta el peli-azul trataba de sacarse desesperadamente a dos espadachines mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica pero sus intentos contantes intentos eran frutados por los espadachines que bloqueaban su paso

Así que de eso se trataba, ese era el plan desde un principio

Atrapar a los dos más fuertes y atacar al más débil de los tres, esto causaría desesperación y frustración en los otros dos por no poder ayudar y al perder a la única persona que pude curar sus heridas, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para tener los contra las cuerdas, buen plan demasiado para unos simples bandidos

Fue entonces cuando lo vi la sonrisa en el rostro de los bandidos y lo entendí, el ataque a este pueblo fue planeado, una trampa para atráelos a ellos, a los llamados [pastores] aún hay unas cuantas cosas que no encajan en todo esto, pero no es algo que me importe realmente

Debo aprovechar la oportunidad y huir de este lugar posiblemente una vez que mantén los [idiotas del exalt], estoy seguro de que una vez que los maten destruir y mataran a todo lo que encuentren a su paso

Miro al niña que está a mi lado, en sus rostros se puede ver que la sorpresa por la situación, si la dejo aquí y los bandidos la encuentra y la matar. Si eso pasa no podre dormir tranquilo esta noche, será mejor llevarla conmigo cuando escape del pueblo

En se momento preparando los últimos detalles para mi huida, Uno de los tres que rodeo a la chica trato de golpearla, ella esquivo el ataque en último segundo al caer de espalda, tras lo cual comenzó a retroceder de espalda, y después de retroceder un poco chocó contra un muro

Al dar se cuenta de esto su rostro se puso azul y una que otra lagrima caía de sus ojos, se terminó, con la muerta de la chica los otro dos caerán en desesperación y serán más fáciles de matar

"Por favor señor mercenario. Ayude a los pastores se los suplico" me dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos y una voz cortada

La sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos ya no estaba, ahora se da cuenta de lo que quiera decir con que van a perder

"…"

Podría huir y olvídame de todo lo que paso aquí, pero una parte de mi me dice que los ayudar a derrotar a los bandidos, que si los ayudo puedo salvarlos a ellos y a este pueblo, pero si hago eso me podría causas muchos problemas

(Que idea más estúpidas están cruzando por mi mente)

Mientras miro de nuevo la situación, uno de los bandidos lanza su hacha de manera que se intrusa en el muro, al lado de la cabeza de la chica los bandidos detrás de él tras ver la cara de miedo de la chica comienzan a reír

(Eso maldito desgraciados. Solo están jugando con ella)

"Por fa-vor se-ñor le da-ré lo que s-ea pero favor salve los pastores "La niña me dijo a ya en lágrimas de desesperación y con una voz que apenas entendía

Tras mirar su el rostro de la niña, los recuerdos viene a mí, eso recuerdos de impotencia y de arremetimiento, cosas que desearía olvidar, pero que no puedo, ya que eso recuerdos doloroso son los que me llevaron a ser que soy y una de las razones que me impulsa a luchar contra el destino, tras lo cual tomo una decisión estúpida decisión

"..Carne seca"

"eh"

"Quiero mucha carne seca, como recompensas y que no se te olvide dinero"

Tras decir esas palabras vuelo a ponerme mi capucha, compruebo que mi espada y mi libro de magia están en sus lugares, luego cierro mis ojos y visualizo en mi mente la situación y formas para luchar contra los bandidos en esta situación, pero antes recuerdo una cosa más

"Por cierto, que no se te olvide la sidra de manzana"

"eh.. ah"

Antes de que pueda darme una respuesta clara comienzo a correr hacia la puerta de la casa, ya con un plan en mente y el nombre de ese plan es uno de los mejore que tenido


	2. Promesa x Realidad x Inesperado

Era una hermosa mañana de lunes, pero nosotros los pastores protectores de Ylisse, continuábamos con nuestro trabajo para evitar que cualquier mal que perturbe la paz

"Mi señor, según los informes deberías ser por esta zona"

Dijo Frederick montado en su caballo con su habitual tono serio, en serio hay veces en que me gustara que se relajase un poco

"Ya veo"

Respondí mientras miraba los alrededores, el día de ayer algunos comerciantes, reportaron haber visto a un grupos que parecían ser bandidos cuando los vieron pensaron que quizá morir con todas su mercancías en el mar hubiera sido mejor

Al parecer unos días antes su barcos naufragio y perdieron una gran cantidad de mercancía, por lo cual la mercancía que llevaba era todo lo que tenía, cuando vieron a los bandidos pensaron que ahora lo perderían todo incluyendo su vida, pero no fue así los bandidos al parecer simplemente los ignorar y se adentraron más en los bosque, Este esta extraño comportamiento los a alarmo y tras llegar a la capital decidieron dar aviso a los pastores

Las zona donde se les vio por última vez según los informes fue cerca a el camino principal del sur que conectan con Ylisstol y como si fuera poco, varios intentos de parte de los bandidos de ingresar desde plegia el país vecino del oeste hicieron que yo el actual líder de los pastores decidí que nos dividiríamos en dos grupos y así mientras los otros miembros de los pastores ayudaban con la guardia de la frontera mientras que Frederick el caballero más leal a la casa del exalt y lissa mi hermana menor y yo revisamos la zona sur pero hasta el momento no habíamos encontrado ningún indicios del supuesto grupo sospechoso

"¿Hermano?"

"¿Sí que pasa lissa?"

"Estoy cansada, tomemos un descanso "

"No, no podemos todavía tenemos que revisar el área cercanas al pueblo"

"EHHHH, pero hemos caminado por casi dos horas me duele los pies y estoy cansada, además soy una dama"

en serio si no fuera porque ella es la única que sabe magia curativa entre los pastores no le hubiera permitido venir

"Tendrás que espera, una vez que terminemos con la revisión de esta zona podemos ir al pueblo, una vez ahí podrás descansar todo lo que quieras ¿está bien?"

"pero estoy cansada ahora y las damas de ser tratadas con delicadeza no recuerdas lo que dijo Maribelle (si algo le llega pasar a lissa píese que no hay mañana para usted mi señor), trátame como una dama así que dame mi descanso " Realmente no debí de tráela con nosotros

"Pues entonces por qué no comienzas, por compórtate como una dama desde mañana"

"Mmmm hermano tonto"

"Mi señor, si me disculpa yo puedo completar la revisión de la zona"

"¿Estás seguro Frederick?"

"Si, además si de casualidad algo le sucediera no sé con qué cara podría ver a su excelencia, no seguramente la única forma de pagar seria con mi vida" ya empezó otra vez con sus exageraciones

"Estas exagerando Frederick… pero, está bien si tú lo dices, te lo encargo"

La verdad, puede que también me sirva para ordena las cosas dentro de mi cabeza, quizás el aire libre me ayude un a relajarme

"Entonces si me disculpa, mi señor "

Tras decir eso Frederick di una reverencia casi perfecta, la cual no era necesaria se marchó en dirección del bosque mientas que lissa y yo nos quedamos descansando junto al camino principal

Al final no pude sacarme de la cabeza que estaba perdiendo el tiempo haraganeado, pensar que cada segundo que pasa me aleja de cumplir me promesa con la maestra, si esto sigue así ni siquiera tendré el valor de ver a la cara de mi hermana mayor, rayos

"Hermano"

"¿Que pasa lissa?" ahora que lo pienso la maestras les dio apodos a mis hermanas, si no me equivoco eran liz y emm, vaya que tiempos a aquellos se ven tan distantes ahora quizás debería probar en llamarlas así en un futuro próximo

"Está bien sé que da alguna manera cumplirás tú promesa con la maestra"

"Liz…gracias" vaya hermana menor que tengo, dar se cuenta de las cosas que me preocupa así de fácil, realmente tengo un largo camino que recorrer como líder de los pastores, me pregunto si algún día podre alcanzar a la maestra como líder de los pastores

Tras paso unos minutos Frederick volvió informándome que encontró indicio de un campamento al parecer, no fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo según los restos que encontró, como me lo esperaba de Frederick maestros en montar campamentos al aire libre

"Hay una alta posibilidad de que sean bandidos mi señor y por la ubicación de del campamento, hay una alta posibilidad de que ataque al pueblo del paso"

"Si, apresuremos cada minutos es vital,"

"HERMANO, MIRA EN EL CIELO"

Tras mirar en la dirección donde lissa me indicaba puede ver una nube de humo por la dirección y cantidad de humo solo podía significar, una cosa los bandidos estaban atacando el pueblo

"RAYOS, Frederick a cuánto tiempo estamos del pueblo"

"Estimo unos diez minutos mi señor"

"Bien, ¡lissa rápido hay que darnos prisas!"

"Mi señor espere, es peligro ir solo"

"Espera, hermano"

Tras emprender mi carrera, todo lo que decía lissa y Frederick no entro por mis oídos, lo único que estaba en mi mente era el ayudar a todos las personas del pueblo, después de todo estoy seguro que la maestra hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellos sin importar si saliera herida, después de todo fue gracias a ella estoy aquí estaría aquí ahora

Mientras me acercaba a la pueblo, pude ver como una cuantas personas corrían desde el pueblo en mi dirección por sus apariencia eran personas del pueblo, los tras verme uno de ellos se acero a mi

"¿Usted podría ser uno de los pastores?"

"si no se preocupe nosotros los pastores hemos venido en su ayuda"

"¿Nosotros dice? Yo solo lo veo a usted solo joven"

"ah"

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que deje a Frederick y lissa detrás y ahora qué hago, ir yo solo al pueblo y luchar con los bandidos puede ser peligros

"Bien.., ehh,. Mis compañeros deberían estar por llegar, deberían llegar en cualquier momento"

"¿En serio?"

No, me cree para nada esta persona, ah… Frederick y lissa lleguen pronto por favor que situación es incomoda

Después unos segundo de silencio entre el aldeano y yo, puede sentir el galope de un caballo acercándose de Tras gira mi cabeza pude ver a Frederick y lissa acerándose montados en el caballo de Frederick venía a gran velocidad

"Mi señor, por favor no se tan precipitado"

"Hermano, como siempre tan impulsivo"

"Lo siento…. Espera, este no es el momento de disculpas tenemos, que ir rápido al pueblos"

En el momento en que los tres estábamos listos para retomar el camino, al pueblo por segunda vez el hombre nos interrumpió

"¿Esperen un segundo son solo ustedes tres?"

"si, solo somos nosotros tres ¿hay algún problema con eso?"

Cuando dije eso el rostro del hombre se puso pálido por un momento casi como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

"¡ES QUE QUIEREN MORIR, SOLO USTESDES TRES, NO PODRAR CONTARA ELLOS, FACILMENTE HABIA UNA DOCE DE ELLOS BIEN ARMADOS, IR AL PUEBLO AHORA ES COMO IR A UNA SER ASESINANDO!"

"ya veo, así hay como una docena de ellos en el pueblo, será una batalla difícil, Frederick, lissa será mejor que estén preparados"

"Nací, listo para el combate, mi señor"

"déjame las heridas a mi hermano, tu solo encargarte de los vencer a los malos"

"TIENE QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, joven, es imposible que solo usted tres les gane a ellos será mejor que no lo hagan"

"Gracias por su preocupación, buen hombre pero, los pastores exciten para ayudar al nesecitado"

"!PERO…¡"

"está bien, mientras confié en nosotros, estoy seguro de que podemos ganar, ese es el poder de los (lasos) entre las personas"

"¿lasos entre personas?"

"así es, los lasos entre las personas son es capaz de hacer milagros"

"aaah…"

Que bien parecer que lo entendió, como lo esperaba de las sabias palabras de mi maestra, pueden llegar al corazón de cualquier persona

Aunque por alguna extraña razón Frederick estaba mirado a las distancia y lissa estaba cubriéndose la boca mientras que sus hombros de movían de forma extraña bueno no es la primera vez que lo veo actuar así

Cuando entramos al pueblo encontramos los cuerpos de los soldados que protegían la entrada del pueblo seguramente pelearon valientemente hasta el final que en descansen en paz

Desde ahí pudimos ver como otra columna de humo se había formado, por su dirección debería venir del centro del pueblo según Frederick, tras lo cual fuimos en esa dirección cuando pasamos por las calles de pueblo una extraña sensación me invadió, en un principio pensé que era la tención por mi primer batalla real como líder oficial de los pastores pero no era eso quizás porque sería la primera vez que tendría que matar a una persona

"Mi señor, debemos tener cuidado no parecen ser bandidos comunes y corrientes"

"si,…. lo sé"

No pude en entender que era esa sensación y lo que quiso decir Frederick hasta que ya era demasiado tarde

En el momento que llegamos a la plaza del pueblo puedo ver el desastre que los bandidos hicieron la mayor partes de los puestos de los comerciantes están destruidos la sensación desagradable aumento en el momento en que llegamos aquí, puedo ver como dos de los puestos están ardiendo en llamas y puedo ver a los responsables en frente de uno de ellos

Tras verlos grito con todas mis fuerzas tanto que no parecía mi propia voz

 **¡ALTO BANDIDOS!"**

Tras decir estas palabras los bandidos se voltea, para poder ver al dueño de la voz

Eran siete hombres, dos de ellos usan capuchas para cubrir su cara, otro dos llevan espadas posiblemente espadachines de estilo occidental, los otros dos llevan abrigos de pieles con algún protector hecho de huesos de animal y el último hombre con solo ver lo supe él era el líder de los bandidos llevaba aun gran hacha y su cuerpo estaba repleto de tatuajes un aire peligroso lo rodaba era como ver a un lobo o aun perro con rabia

"jajajajajaja, al llegaron me estaba aburriendo esperarlos malditos pastores"

El líder dice con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara, expresión en su rostro no me gusta es aterradora y solo hace que me sienta más incómodo y además será por la extraña sensación siento que no puedo respirar estoy nerviosos, pero no puedo mostrarme débil, como líder de los pastores debo ser fuerte por eso solo puedo de decir unas palabras para que el miedo que me rodea a mí y a mis compañeros, aunque solo sean lissa y Frederick en este momento

" **¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMES A MAS INOCENTES, EL DIA DE HOY TERMINAN SUS FECHORIAS, PASTORES A LAS ARMAS!"**

" **!EL DIA DE HOY NOS LLEVAMOS SUS CABEZAS COMO TROFEOS VALLAN POR ELLOS MIS PERRO SALVAJES¡"**

Después de decir esas palabras los cuatro de los siete bandidos se dirigen a nosotros, Frederick es el primero en reaccionar, rápidamente se dirige a atacar a los bandidos, por mi cuenta yo hago lo

Dos de los cuatros bandidos se dirigen hacia mí, son los espadachines, nuestras espadas chocan un par de veces, en estos choques de espadas los intenta hacerme retroceder un par de veces pero no es suficiente

Después de darme cuenta de sus intenciones espero el momento en que nuestras espadas chocan en ese instante hago un movimiento rápido con mi espada y desvió la suya esto deja su guardia descubierta libre para un ataque mío pero mi golpe no llega, la espada es detenida por la espada del otro espadachín, eso es suficiente para que el primer espadachín recupere su guardia perdida e intente atacarme de nuevo

Pero par es instante yo me recupere de la impresión de mi espada siendo bloqueada, con un rápido movimiento de piernas me alejo de ellos

Un duelo de dos contra uno puede ser difícil, pero tengo con fianza en mis habilidades con la espada solo tengo que esperar una encontrar una apertura su guardia

Es extraño los movimientos de los espadachines son demasiados defensivos cada vez que me podía atacar parecen espera que yo les ataque lo cual me lleva a una conclusión, buscan cansarme y buscar una abertura en ese momento pero eso no es fácil

Por un segundo veo como están lissa y Frederick, por su cuenta lissa está lista para salir en ayudarnos con magia curativa en cualquier momento mientras sostiene el bastón fuertemente, por su cuenta Frederick veo que está en bastantes problemas y eso me sorprende, los dos hombres encapuchados resultaron ser magos y en un intento de votarlo de su caballo le arrojan bolas de fuego una tras otro, mientras que los dos hombre con hachas tratan de golpearlos

Tras ver esto intento ir en su ayuda pero mi paso es interrumpido por los espadachines, en su rostro puedo leer "como si te lo permitiéramos "tras lo cual solo me queda una opción, vencer a los espadachines, estoy seguro de que Frederick puede resistir hasta entonces, no puede ser que él sea el que me termine ayudando

"VAMOS, PASTORES USTEdmmmm?!"

Por un segundo creo escuchar un grito femenino, miro a lissa pero parece estar bien quizás fue ser mi imaginación

la batalla se ha hecho más difícil de lo que yo hubiera esperado, si tuviéramos a una o dos personas más, estoy seguro que esto hubiera derrotado a los bandidos hace mucho, pero de alguna forma sé que ganaremos

" **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HERMANO AYUDAME!"**

Tras darme la vuelta puedo ver a lissa siendo rodeada por tres bandidos

"¿Qué?"

Fue entonces que lo recordé las palabras de aquel hombre que encontramos a fuera del pueblo

" _Son más que ustedes" "fácilmente son una docena" "ir al pueblo es como un suicidio"_

Lo había olvidado quizás fue el hecho de que esta era mi primera batalla real lo que nublo mi percepción o el hecho de mi inexperiencia como líder no eso son solo escusas

Por qué ahora me dio cuenta de que era el malestar que sentía eso es el hecho desde que llegamos al pueblo no había visto ningún cadáver

Si ninguna persona había muerto hasta ahora es decir los bandidos no había matado a nadie exceptuando a los guardias, normal mente cuando los bandidos atacan uno que otra personas de los poblados muere según los informes y eso mismos dicen soldados

Pero en esta ocasión no fue así, ellos solo atacaron el pueblo y sacaron a las personas de poblado encendieron hogueras y esperaron, si era como si quisieran atraer a alguien aquí como si fuera una trampa

Mientras esto pasaba por mi cabeza a una velocidad increíble Frederick se trató de zafase a los bandidos que lo rodeaban para ayudar a lissa, pero fue in posible por las consecutivas bolas de fuego que volaban así el para bloquearle el paso y le hacían imposible ir en su ayuda puede ver en su cara la frustración por este hecho

"LISSA ESPERA AHORA MIS TE AYUDARE, SOLO ESPERA UN POCO"

Al darme cuenta de este hecho intente ir pero los espadachines me bloquearon el camino trate de quitármelos con bruscos movimientos de espada pero cuando me libra de uno el siguiente se interponía para que no pudiera a avanzar

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la ya bizarra sonrisa de los espadachines, no, en la bizarra sonrisa de estos malditos bandidos y cuál era su objetivo desde un principio siempre fuimos nosotros los "pastores," seguramente todo fue planeado desde el momento en que los comerciantes los vieron hasta este momento, posiblemente los ataque en la frontera también formaban parte del plan con el objetivo de disminuir nuestras fuerzas y nos dividiéramos, rayos caímos completamente en su trampa, al final solo pudo hacer algo para ayudar a lissa tras darme cuenta de ello grito con todas mis fuerzas

"LISSA, RAPIDO HUYE"

En el momento en que digo estas palabras, uno de los tres bandidos ataca a lissa con su hacha, ella logra esquivar en el último segundo cayendo de espaldas, en un intento de alejarse de ellos lissa retrocede de espaldas

lissa termina por chocar contra un muro al darse cuenta de esto lagrimas comienzas a salir por su ojos en el momento en que el bandido se da cuenta de esto lanza su hacha está quedando incrustada el muro al lado de la cabeza de lissa, tras hacer esto los bandidos detrás de él comienzan a reír

"¡LISSA!

Intente librarme de los espadachines pero vuelven a bloquearme el paso, por su cuenta Frederick librase de los bandidos que lo rodean pero sus intentos son frustrados por los constantes ataques en su contra entre los dos magos y los mismos bandidos que lo rodaban, es inútil es que no puedo salvar a mi hermana

El bandido se acerca lentamente a lissa y saca el hacha incrusta en el muro mientras la mira, luego levanta el hacha sobre su propia cabeza, y la vuelve a bajar a unos centímetros de la cara de lissa para luego subirla otra vez esta vez sobre su propia cabeza preparándose para dar el golpe final

Al final lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre de mi hermana, no puedo librarme de estos bandidos y puede darme cuenta de la trampa hasta que ya era demasiado tarde

Que patético líder soy, así pienso proteger a mis hermanas, no estuve entrenándome estos últimos seis años para ser alguien capaz de proteger a todos, ser el que rompiera la cadena de odios que creo mi padre y dejar que mis hermas vivieran una vida en paz al final no puede cumplir ninguna de mis promesas, lo siento maestra ni siquiera podre cumplir mi promesa con usted Mientras cierro mis ojos para poder evadir la realidad sucede un milagro

"AHGGGGGG"

"Eh"

Abro mis ojos, del hombre que esta frente a lissa salen chispas de él, en un principio, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, pero luego lo comprendo alguien ataco a ese hombre con magia, puedo escuchar pisadas, no alguien corre miro hacia el sonido y puedo ver a un hombre encapuchado por su aparecía parece un mago, el corriendo en dirección de los otros dos bandidos que amenazan la vida de lissa

Uno de los bandidos corre hacia el hombre encapuchado mientras se prepara para para córtalo con su espada, pero no logra hacer, la razón su muñeca es cortada por la espada del encapuchado y luego de eso el corta el cuello del bandido, un choro de sangre sale del cuello del bandido mientras cae al suelo muerte

Mientras el cuerpo del bandido cae, el hombre encapuchado toma una postura como si fuera a lanzar su espada tal cual fuera una lanza y la arroja así el tercer hombre este reacciona lo más rápido que puede bloqueado el ataque con su hacha, esto hace que la espada salga disparada en dirección de uno de los espadachines con los que luchaba clavándose en su espalda esto hace que caiga del dolor

El bandido tras ver lo que pasa se paraliza por un segundo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para marcar su final, el encapuchado aprovecha ese segundo para sacar libro el cual sostiene con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha canaliza la energía tras lo cual, el arroja rayo no muy poderoso, en el instante en que el bandido se da cuenta es muy tarde, el rayo golpe su rostro y el solo puede gritar de dolor

El encapuchado recoge la espada de espadachín muerto que está en el suelo y corre al bandido enterándola en el pecho de este

No lo puedo creer en solo cinco segundo el venció a los tres hombres que amenazaban la vida de lissa en ese pequeño laso de tiempo de destruyo lo que yo no pude con mi capacidad, él era increíble

Mi corazón en ese momento era admiración por ese hombre, él se acero a lissa le tendió la mano ella respondió dándole la suya para ponerse de pie tras lo cual nos miró a todos y dijo ese palabras que por siempre recodare

"YO CAMBIERE LA SITUACION "


	3. yo y los dolores de cabeza en lunes

Pensemos y analicemos la situación por un momento

Un grupo de guerreros de elites (idiotas del exalt, apadrinados por mi), viene a un pueblo que es atacado por bandidos, pero esto resuelta ser una trampa con el fin de matar a estos guerreros

Ahora la pregunta es la siguiente

¿El grupo de bandidos puedo haber planeado esto solo?

La respuesta es [si], pero en este caso es [no]

Razón número uno, este grupo de bandidos no tiene esa capacidad para hacer un plan de esa magnitud un factor principal su líder, es un hombre que da la única orden de atacar mientras sonríe como si fuera una llena. Dudo que pueda armar este tipo trampa y por lo visto no hay nadie que parezca saber de estrategia avanzada o que cumpla ese rol entre ellos

Segundo el estado del pueblo, normalmente cuando los bandidos atacan cualquier lugar donde personas viviendo, es normal ver uno que otro cadáver pero en este caso no encontré ninguno, eso significa que por alguna extraña razón ellos no vinieron a robar o a matar

Atreves de estas dos cosas, puedo concluir algo relacionado con estos bandidos. Seguramente fueron contratados con el propósito de matar a los "idiotas del exalt", pero ¿por qué? bueno eso está claro como el agua para mí, pero eso no me importa ni me concierne

Si tengo razón en los dos puntos anteriores. Si ayudo a los pastores ellos ganara seguro. Pero si me equivoco entonces tendré cruzar los dedos para que los bandidos no me atrapen y sobreviva

Bueno, si la situación hubiera sido distinta, habría estado del lado de los bandidos, en vez del de los idiotas, pero la conciencia quema y el arrepentimiento pica, como un infierno y por eso no me gustan los niños pequeños

Estoy a unos 15 metros de los bandidos que ordenan a la joven

Tomo uno de los dos libros mágicos que tengo en mi abrigo, mientras sostengo el libro con mi mano izquierda con la derecha concentro la energía imagino una esfera de rayos mientras lo hago miro a mi objetivo, me concentro donde quiero golpear al hombre con mi esfera de truenos, el lugar al que lanzare mi ataque

Los otros dos hombres están a una distancia de tres a uno metros de este entre ellos hay una distancia de dos metros a tres metros todos mirando la cara de terror de la joven, no notan mi presencia

Por su parte los bandidos que luchan con el peli-azul y el caballero están muy ocupados, como para notarme y su jefe es un idiota con sonrisa de llena en su cara, seguro piensa que ya gano, ja, que idiota

No parece haber arqueros u otros magos escondidos en caso de un ataque sorpresas

Solo me queda esperar a que el idiota-bandido levante su hacha sobre su cabeza para su golpe final en ese momento yo comenzare el show, así comienza la operación / como el trueno, como el rayo/ el bandido alza su hacha y yo lanzo mi esfera de rayo en su dirección

 _Un segundo_

Guardo rápidamente mi libro en mi abrigo y comienzo a correr, la esfera de rayo pasa entre los dos bandidos y golpe al tercero en su cuello

 _Dos segundos_

El bandido que fue golpeado por la esfera suelta su hacha esta cae al suelo, Todos mirar en la dirección del origen del ataque sigo corriendo me preparo para desenfundar mi espada

 _Tres segundos_

El bandido que lleva una espada es el primero en racionar, en pieza a mover en dirección a mí se prepara para la batalla, El bandido que fue golpeado por la esfera de trueno cae al suelo muerto

 _Cuatro segundos_

El bandido-espadachín y yo estamos a dos metros de distancia de cada uno, no se ha dado cuenta de mi espada. El idiota debe pensar que soy alguna especie de mago y estoy por sacar mi libro mágico para un ataque a quema ropa, lastima por él, espero el momento en que él acerca su mano a su espada para desenfundar la mía

 _Cinco segundos_

Estamos a un metro de distancia él se prepara para desenfundar su espada en el momento en que él ha sacado la mitad de su espada de su funda, corto su muñeca con mi espada, sin darse cuenta el suelta su espada, cuando su mano al cansa la altura de su cara el seda cuenta de que no sostiene su espada, pero ya es demasiado tarde, cambio el peso en mi cuerpo para cambiar mi postura en el proceso corto el cuello del espadachín de, sale sin control de sangre

 _Seis segundo_

Continuo con mi cambio de postura, cambio la posición de agarre de mi espada por una de lanzado, el cuerpo del espadachín cae. Muere con cara de no entender que paso

 _Siete segundos_

Lanzo mi espada como si fuera una lanza o una alabarda hacia el otro bandido, el bandido reacciona al último segundo bloqueando la espada que arroje con su hacha, mi espada sale disparada en dirección de los otros bandidos

 _Ocho segundos_

Como mi mano derecha saco de nuevo el libro mágico y me preparo para disparar un pequeño rayo no concentro la energía demasía y lo lanzo, puedo escuchar el grito de dolor de alguien, posiblemente mi espada lo golpeo, eso llamo yo un golpe de suerte

 _Nueve segundos_

El bandido esta distraído por el grito, cuando se da cuenta del ataque ya esta es demasiado tarde como para esquivarlo. El ataque golpe en rostro el bandido, el suelta su arma y lleva sus manos a su cara por el dolor y la quemadura en el

 _Diez segundos_

Guardo rápidamente mi libro mágico en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi abrigo, Recojo la espada del espadachín, muerto con mi mano izquierda y corro en dirección del último bandido frente a mí

 _Once segundos_

Llego donde el ultimo bandido y entierro la espada en su pecho, justo en su corazón el suelta un grito cortado, empieza a salir sangre de su boca

 _Doce segundos_

El último del trio, de bandidos que atormentaban a la joven cae muerto a mis pies, operación /como el trueno, como el rayo/ es un rotundo éxito

Todos me miraban con asombro después de todo era un hombre con enigmática apariencia que venció de manera increíble salvando a una chica con gran habilidad a los pastores o mejor dicho al trio de idiotas pero la ver es que por dentro yo estaba

(Que les pareció mi querido público esta gran presentación de habilidad y maestría de mi parte, espere no tienen que decir nada. déjenme comprobarlo viendo la expresión de sus rostro para aumentar mi placer, partamos por la joven llorona)

Mientras me acerco a ella le tiendo la mano casi por acto-reflejo mientras miro su rostro puedo ver marcas de lágrimas en su mejillas y aun puedo ver que sus ojo están brillantes por las lagrimas

(No, no, no te enamores de mi niña, soy demasiado para ti)

Miro a los al caballero, al peli-azul y dos tienen caras de asombro y de no entender la situación

(Que pasa caballero estas, celoso por ser yo el que salvo a la "niña" y no tú, ja lastima)

Los bandidos por su cuenta me miran como si fuera el fin del mundo su jefe esta rojo de la ira

(Así tiemblen ante mí ruguen piedad porque)" YO CANBIARE LA SITUACION"

(EH…. Acaso yo dije eso en voz alta, o es mi imaginación)

Miro al peli azul, junto al el uno de los espadachines yace en el suelo con una herida en su espalda. Posiblemente es el. El que recibió mi espada cerca de donde esta tirado puedo ver una espada votada en el suelo por su forma deseduco que es la mía

(aaaahhhhh, peli-azul, porque me miras con ojos de "naga este tipo es increíble " o "eso que hiso fue increíble, me gustaría poder hacerlo")

Me fijo en el rostro del líder de los bandidos que hasta hace un momento estaba con una cara estúpida, ahora está rojo de ira la razón es simple. Lo debía estar solo en mi cabeza salió por mi boca

(aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh realmente lo dije, me pica, pica mí, me pica el cuerpo, me pica mi existencia, me pica mi alma, me pica el pelo, me pica todo aha… me quiero morir)

"¡QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU, COMO TE ATRVES A METERTE EN MI CAMINO, VOY ACORTAR ESA CABEZA TU YA!"

Tras el grito líder bandido, todos los bandidos parecieron recobrar el sentido y empezaron a lanzarme miradas feroces

(Ah que miedo, mira como tiemblo o mejor dicho, como tiemblas desde aquí puedo ver como tus piernas tiemblan así por cierto gracias por volver a la realidad, para poder pateara tú horrible trasero)

Vuelvo a fijarme en el campo de batalla. Los dos magos están a unos siete metros de caballero, los dos bandidos con hacha están rodeando, uno de ellos tiene una herida en el hombro izquierdo debido a la adrenalina él pudo mover normalmente. Pero en unos minutos debería llegar su límite

Por su cuenta el peli-azul ya no está luchando contra dos espadachines si no que contra uno, el otro tiene una gran cortadura en su espalda y apenas puede ponerse en pie. Puedo ver como se arrastras por el suelo

Por último el líder de los bandidos está a unos cuatro metros detrás de estos dos grupos puedo ver que tiene preparado escapar usando el puente que está a unos metros detrás de él. En mismo puente hay unos cuantos puestos de comercio establecidos, al parecer son todos de frutas y verduras puedo ver uno de tomates y otro de frutas desde aquí puedo ver no hay alguien en ellos así que no tengo que preocuparme de que pueda secuestra a alguien, pero seguramente tiene pensado usarlos como barricadas cuando tenga que huir

Tras comprobar que es lo que hay en el campo de batalla puedo armar una estrategia y un plan de batalla

(jajaja que divertido plan se me tengo en mente, ya sé cómo lo llamare operación/pescado frito con bandido tostado/mmm que delicioso nombre)

Muevo un poco la espada que tengo en mi mano derecha solo con eso puedo sentir que tengo la atención de todos, el primer movimiento que yo dará inicio al combate otra vez

(guuua odio ser el centro de atención de todos, es irritante, pero en fin, es necesario si quiero que todo salga bien)

Suelto la espada que tengo en la mano, puedo ver como las expresiones faciales de todos, cambian a una de sorpresa segura mente pensaran que me estoy rindiendo o algo graven erro en el momento que veo que el rostro del líder bandido se relaja grito

"AHORA, A LAS TRES, A LAS NUEVE, DISPARA Y ALFRENTE"

Después de decir estas palabras, el rostro del líder bandido se tensa y empiezas a gritar órdenes a sus secuaces

"¡TENGAN CUIDADO ES MALDITO NO ESTA SOLO. DEBE A VER UN ARQUERO EN ALGUN LUGAR!"

(Lo siento te equivocas mi torpe bandido, no tengo ningún aliado escondido)

Los bandidos comenzaron a ver en por todas las direcciones por un posible ataque pero no vieron nada, esto debería llevarlos a pensar que solo se trataba de un engañar por mi parte, pare hacer algún movimiento

Después de unos segundos y ver que no parecía haber ningún enemigo más, los bandidos se relajaron un poco y volvieron su vista a mí. Con ojos de duda seguramente están pensado en rayos quería hacer si no me estoy moviendo para nada y grite cosas sin sentido aparenten, pero eso era justo lo que quería. Fue entonces cuando sucedió

"AHHGR!"

Uno de los bandidos grito de dolor, había sido atacado pero no por una flecha de un arquero, si no que por el caballero, con el que originalmente estaba luchando antes de que yo apareciera. Fue tan repentino el ataque, que sorprendió al otro que el bandido que estaba al otro lado del caballero hacinado lo caer de espaldas, aprovecho el momento el caballero avanzo rápidamente en la dirección donde estaba yo y la joven. Gracias a que tomo distancia rápidamente, los magos que lo estaban atacado originalmente, ya no pudieron alcanzarlo con sus bolas de fuego

Al mismo tiempo el sonido de espadas chocando empezaron a escucharse, el peli-azul comenzó un choque de espadas con un de los dos espadachines, pude ver como el otro espadachín estaba tratando de levantarse, pero no podía debido al dolor y la herida en su espalda

(Tal como lo pensé, el caballero fue el primero en reaccionar ante las palabras que dije, aunque no sé si ese peli-azul entendió el mensaje ya que sigue peleando con el espadachín)

Así. Desde el principio mis órdenes fueron para el caballero y el peli-azul para pudieran reagruparse, para que los bandidos no entendieran, lo dije de una manera extraña. Lo cual los llevo a pensar que tenía aliados escondidos en algún lugar cuando la verdad era otra, pero aun así…

(Ese idiota peli-azul no está viendo en nuestra dirección, parase que no entendió lo que dije)

El peli-azul, idiota seguía luchando con el espadachín y por si fuera poco ya había tenido dos oportunidades de darle el golpe de gracia y no las aprovecho era como si evitar matar a su adversario si

(No me digan que ese idiota no matado nuca a nadie, si es así eso puede llegar a complicarme mucho las cosas)

"dis..cu..lpa"

Tras darme la vuelta pude ver como la chica se había puesto detrás de mí, aun se puede ver algo de miedo en su voz y está tomando el bastón con fuerza pero, puedo ver determinación en sus ojos

"¿puedes luchar?"

"Eh…..si aún puedo creo"

"bien hay algo que quiero que hagan"

"¿Qué seria eso?"

(Me pregunto si es por que salve su vida, pero está siendo obediente y escucha lo que digo a bueno. hace las cosas más fáciles para mi)

"MI LADY SE ENCUNETRA BIEN, TU HOMBRE SOSPECHOSO ALEJATE DE ELLA"

El caballero tras llegar a nuestro lado me mira con ojos de desconfianza, como si fuera algún padre protegiendo a su hija de un desconocido

(Le dices eso a la persona que les salvo la vida, que honorable de tu parte caballero)

"toma a la chica y en cárgate de los magos"

"Quien te crees tú pa-"

Ignorando a las estúpidas que dice el caballero miro a la chica para decirle lo que tiene que hacer

"Chica ve con el caballero y encárguense de los magos"

"¡EH! Pero ¿qué pasa si nos golpean con sus magia?"

"concéntrate como si estuvieras lanzando magia, si lo haces bien el daño que reciban será menor"

"Pero. Si fallo además aún, quedan otros bandidos si ellos se interponen"

"no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo ellos"

Tras dejar esas palabras, los dejos a los dos atrás recojo la espada que tire al suelo y corro en dirección en uno de los bandidos con los que estaba luchando el caballero

El líder de los bandidos le da órdenes a sus secuaces, les dice a los magos que ataquen a el caballero y a la chica, pero esto se mirar entre ellos como para ponerse de acuerdo y comienzan a avanzar así mi dirección en vez de lo que dice su jefe como si lo ignorara

(No le hacen caso a su jefe como me lo esperaba esos magos son [especiales])

El bandido que cayó al suelo se pone de pie, mira en todas las direcciones como buscando que hacer, me ve corriendo en su dirección no sé si es debido al shock de ver a sus compañeros morir pero se levanta y corriendo como loco contra mi mientras grita como cosas sin sentido

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente secar de él, empiezas a lanzar golpes de sin ningún sentido de orden solo con ira en ellos

(Por naga, hasta un niño sabe luchar mejor)

Espero el momento oportuno para contratacar con la espada rápidamente pero, una bola de fuego vuela haciéndome retroceder de golpe, tras lo cual otra más vuela esto me hace tener que saltar y termino rodando en el suelo un par de vez. El bandido aprovecha el momento y se lanza sobre mí pero antes de que pueda golpearme le lanza una patada en el abdomen para hacerlo retroceder

(Donde rayos están el caballero y la chica, acaso huyeron dejando a su idiota peli-azul, por eso no ayudo a las personas solo por caridad)

Miro en la dirección en donde deberían estar la chica y el caballero, ambos están discutiendo por lo que veo la chica trata de convencer al caballero idiota de hacer lo que yo le dije

(Dejen de hacer estupideces y hagan su trabajo, maldición)

Al darme cuenta de los magos ya deberían de estar por lanzar otro ataque, girando en el suelo para alejarme de ellos por un segundo puedo sentir calor cerca de mí

(Malditos magos, si arruinan mi abrigo voy a hacer un collar con sus dientes después de cortar sus cabezas)

Logro pararme y me preparo para atacar al bandido que está poniéndose de pie corro en su dirección, él y se prepara para atacarme pero ya tengo una idea de qué hacer con el

(¡Barrera humana!)

Esquivo el primer golpe del bandido y me escabullo por el lado derecho y luego tomo su mano derecha y aplico una llave, el bandido suelta el hacha que tenía en su mano izquierda por el dolor y luego tomo su otra mano a la que también le aplico la llave y lo uso como barrera para bloquear las bolas de fuego que los magos me arrojan

Los magos ven que si me atacan podrían matar a su compañero se detiene a piensan en cómo actuar en esta situación. Entonces se puede escuchar el galope de un caballo acercándose

El caballero y la chica se dirigen en dirección de los magos. Los magos se dan cuenta de esto por ende deciden cambian su blanco de mí, a el caballero y la chica, los magos empiezan a disparar bolas de fuego de manera que el caballero no pueda acercar a ellos, pero el caballero tiene la suficiente maestría y manejo con su caballo para esquivarlos desde una gran distancia, pero mientras más se acerca se le hace más difícil esquivarlos a los dos

Finalmente el caballero parece tomar la decisión de envestir a uno de los magos por lo cual se dirige directamente a ellos, esquiva el primer ataque de los magos pero el segundo se dirige directamente hacia él, pero justo cuando el ataque está por conectar este se debilita un poco haciendo que el daño que el caballero recibe sea menor

Esto toma por sorpresa a los magos, tras lo cual empiezan a prepárense de nuevo para atacar justo cuando el primer mago está listo. el caballero ya está a una distancia suficiente para golpear al uno de los magos con su lanza

En el momento en que el mago está preparado para lanzar su magia este es acortado por la lanza de caballero. El mago grito de dolor, el segundo mago se sorprende por un segundo pero rápidamente se recupera y lanza a su ataque al caballero

Normalmente este ataque casi a quemarropa seria casi mortal para alguien pero, igual que antes la bola de fuego repentinamente se vuelve más débil aunque esto hiere de igual manera al caballero pero el daño es menor y solo hace perder un poco el equilibrio, pero rápidamente se recupera del daño y con un rápido moviendo corta al otro mago desde donde estoy puedo ver como una gran cantidad de sangre sale de su herida y cae muerto, igual que su compañero

(Bien con esto ya no tendré que preocuparme de los magos, bien ahora solo tengo que hacer un collar con sus dientes para sentirme tranquilo)

Después de ver como sus dos compañeros muerto, el bandido que tengo sostenido con una llave empieza a desesperarse, posiblemente sea debido a que se cuenta de que él será el siguiente y empieza hacer movimientos más brusco para tratar de liberarse de mi agarre. Finalmente lo suelto y antes de que se dé la vuelta clavo en su espalda la espada que tengo, esta termina atravesando su pecho, el intenta darse vuelta pero finalmente cae muero antes de lógralo

Después de haber acabado con los magos la chica se baja del caballo y empieza a tratar las herías del caballero como las de caballo, debe de estar sorprendida por la poca cantidad heridas que recibieron a pesar de haber sido golpeado dos vez de esa manera y uno casi a quemarropa

Hay una razón para que el daño se haya disminuido, pero no hay razón para que se lo explicárselo yo, así que ella busque a una persona que quiera explicárselo. Porque yo paso

(Bien ya termine con la mitad de ellos, aun así salvarles el trasero a unos idiotas es agotador)

Recordó que el idiota peli-azul existía aun, me giro para ver si ya venció al espadachín, pero aún seguían con una estúpida lucha la cual ya parecía una rutina cómica

(Peli –azul si no puedes matar a alguien no luches, que solo causas problemas a los demás)

Entonces, puedo ver como el espadachín que había sido herido por mi espada cuando salió disparada por los aires, se arrastrase en el suelo como una serpiente en dirección del idiota (me aburrí de llamarlo peli-azul) y espadachín. En un principio pensé que estaba preparando para un ataque sorpresas bastante penoso por su parte, pero después de observo por un momento más detenidamente, me pongo a pensar que puede ser otra cosa, así que por precaución sostengo mi libro mágico con la mano izquierda y me preparo para lanzar un próximo ataque, entonces veo lo que planeaba espadachín que luchaba con el idiota empieza a blandir su espada más rápidamente de manera que el idiota termina retrocediendo justo a unos centímetros del otro espadachín que en el suelo

Entonces el agarra los pies del idiota el cual sorprendido por esto e intenta zafarse de su agarre pero es inútil, al ver esta situación el otro espadachín se prepara para terminar con la vida del idiota pero se olvidaron de la existencia de su anfitrión

"¡AL SUELO!"

Tras escuchar el grito el idiota empieza a caer al suelo, no sé si por accidente o es que escucho mi advertencia en fin la verdad no importa, lo único que sé que ahora puedo lanzar mi magia sin preocuparme por herir más al idiota peli-azul, así que la lanzo la esfera de truenos que tengo en mi mano, esta termina por imparta al espadachín manándolo a bolar por unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba parado antes

Al ver que su compañero está muerto el otro espadachín empieza a tratar de huir como si de una serpiente se tratara pero no se lo permitiré

Buscado por las cercanías. Encuentro mi espada tirada en el suelo y voy por ella tras recogerla camino hacia el espadachín después de llegar a donde está el. Clavado mi espada en su cuello, el lanza un grito ahogado, tras lo cual el retorcerse de dolor y luego de unos segundos muere

"¿está bien?"

Le pregunto al idiota en el suelo. El asiente ante mi pregunta, tras lo cual se pone de pie y mira a los dos espadachines y al resto de los banidos muertos por un segundo se queda paralizado, luego me mira con una cara un poco molesta y me pregunta

"¿era necesario matarlos a todos?"

"…."

(Oye, no me digas que no conoces la ley de la naturaleza. más fuerte vive y el débil muere. porque si es así no sé qué rayos haces aquí luchado por tu vida idiota)

Ignorando al peli-azul y los idealismos infantiles, Puedo ver que el líder de los bandidos está dudando entre luchar y huir, Entonces su mirada se cursa con la mía y empiezo a caminar hacia el

El caballero se da cuenta de esto y entonces comienza avanzar montado en su caballo con una velocidad moderada, el bandido al darse cuenta de que no puede ganar, toma la elección de huir por su vida, en dirección del puente, tras ver esto el caballero empieza a moverse más rápido para per seguirlo

Antes de seguir avanzando me doy la vuelta y le pregunto al, idiota peli-azul

"oye tengo una pregunta "

"¿que?"

"¿En el rio que cruza el pueblo hay peces?"

"No, que yo sepa porque lo preguntas"

"…"

(Noooooooooo. Si no hay peces, entonces porque rayos estoy continuando con este plan, no tiene sentido. No, espera el que me dijo que no hay peces es el idiota-peli-azul, puede estar equivocado. Si, está equivocado, bien continuemos con el plan. Esperen peces que allí voy)

Camino para estar en una mejor posición de ataque y me preparo. El bandido-líder que está huyendo del caballero llega al puente y empieza a derribar los puestos de los comerciantes mientras avanza por el puente, todo esto en intento de evitar que lo atrapen

Pero todo eso ya estaba dentro de mis planes apunto con mi mano derecha hacia la dirección del puente empiezo a concentrar la energía en mi mano y espero que llegue al punto máximo, veo a mi objetivo y disparo

El bandido llega a la mitad del puente mientras continua con su violento escape. Entonces se prepara para votar otro puesto. Destruye uno de los pilares de este, luego se prepara para destruir otro el otro pilar del puesto, pero antes de que él pueda llegar al otro pilar el puesto cae sobre él aplastándolo, todo esto gracias a mi ataque, el iba dirigido hacia unas cuerdas, que ayudaban a mantener los pilares del puesto unido, al destruirlas con estos perdieron su unión y solo faltaba que alguien votara uno de los pilares para que colapsara, El resultado.

El bandido sale de debajo de los resto del puesto cubierto de un material rojizo el cual es restos de tomate, en un principio parece que se asusta ya que pieza que es su sangre pero luego se da cuenta de que solo es tomate y ser relaja un poco pero eso no dura mucho

se da cuenta que el caballero está acercándose rápidamente mientras pasa por sobre los restos de los puestos que el derribo el antes, intenta pararse y huir pero, termina pisando unos tomas y resbala, rápidamente lo vuelve a intenta y aun así termina con el mismo resultado cayendo sobre los resto de tomate otra vez (esto es gracioso) finalmente logra a garres de uno de los muros de puente pero, el caballero está a unos pocos metros de él, por lo cual el bandido se decide por saltar del puente hacia el rio para escapar del caballero

El bandido cae al rio. Tras lo cual Sale a la superficie mira al caballero grita un cuantas estupideces que no tienen importancia, después suelta una carcajada con la cual se burla de todos nosotros pero no dura mucho. La razón soy y la magia de trueno que tengo en mi mano

(Me pregunto qué mosca le habrá picado, o será que el hecho de estoy lanzándole una magia eléctrica mientras esta en el agua lo que lo hace tener una cara de que se acabó el mundo, no lo sé después de todo su muerte ya está decidida. saluda a los peces de mi parte)

Mientras mi magia golpea la superficie del agua y el bandido lanza un grito y muerte por electrocutado en el agua, busco una mera de bajar y recoger su cuerpo. Al final veo que hay unas escalera, cuando llego al final de la escalera veo una especie de palo con una malla, el cual debió de confeccionarse para recoger cosas de rio y mantero limpio, seguramente ninguna persona de este pueblo pensó que esto sería usado para recoger un cadáver algún día

"oye. ¿Qué haces?"

Me volteo para ver que en la parte de arriba tanto la chica como el peli-azul están mirándome con cara de duda

"Recojo el cuerpo si lo dejamos en el rio y se atora en algún lugar. Puede terminar atrayendo a animales a las cercanías del pueblo y eso pude ser peligroso"

Tras decir eso pude sentir como ambos se me quedan observando. Lo cual es bastante incomodo, así que final decido dar les un trabajo muy impórtate para que no me molesten

"oye, porque no van a buscar a las personas que huyeron del pueblo y les dicen que los bandidos están muertos así que no hay peligro en regresar, yo por mi cuenta recogeré los cuerpos de los bandidos"

"No. sería mejor que te ayudáramos, podemos pedirle a Frederick que de avise a las personas de que no hay peligro y pueden volver tranquilamente al pueblo"

(Que molesto eres peli-azul. no sé quién es ese Frederick del que hablas, No. Espera, creo que es el nombre del caballero ese que actualmente me está mirando con ojos asesinos ¿es que le hice para que me tenga manía?)

"¿entonces estás preparado para cargar con los cuerpos de estos hombres muertos en tu espalda?"

"…"

(Eh… porque me miras de manera, como si hubiera dicho algo profundo e muy importante. Acaso este tipo lo entendió de esa manera figurada cuando yo lo decía de manera literal)

"lo siento, tienes razón, entonces te lo encargo nosotros buscaremos a las personas del pueblo"

Tras decir esas palabras, el joven se marcha con la chica en dirección del caballero, tras hablan unas palabras. El caballero me lanza una extraña mirada y luego se marcha solo con su caballo mientras que los otros dos me lanzan unas señas con sus manos (¿un saludo?) y luego se dirigen en la dirección contraria del caballero

(Por alguna extraña, cuando con eso tres me cansa demasiado)

Logro sacar el cuerpo del que una vez fue el líder de los bandidos y luego miro al rio buscando cualquier cosas anormal en el agua pero no haya nada más, sí. Nada de nada, ni peces en el rio

(Ha ha ha ha ha, realmente no habían peces en este rio. RAYOS. Yo quería comer pescado asado. Pero este resultado es normal, después de todo hoy es lunes. No importa me conformare con los restos de los bandidos y un tengo unos negocios que atender con ellos todavía)

[Robin (yo) ha roba-digo encontrado y una cosa interesante entre los cuerpos de los bandidos muerto y mil monedas]

Operación/pescado frito con bandido tostado/completada, pero no como yo quería

Después de ordenar los cuerpos de los bandidos y dejarlos metidos debajo de unos trapos que encontré, para evitar que vieran sus horribles rostros desfigurados (no es mi culpa, no fui yo), me doy cuenta de que las personas del pueblo han regresado, entre ellos puedo ver a la chica que está curado las heridas de algunas personas. Por su parte el peli-azul está hablando con un hombre que parece ser el alcalde del pueblo pero no puedo ver por ningún lado al caballero

(Espera donde rayos está el caballero no puedo ver lo por ningún lado y eso me da mala espina. No espera es normal después de todo hoy lu-eh)

Antes de que pueda completar cualquier pensamiento bizarro puedo sentir el frio de acero en mi cuello, no me cuesta darme cuenta de que es el caballero con su lanza preparándose para córtame el cuello

"¿TU QUIEN ERES?"

"….."

(Espera creo ya he pensado por esto antes hoy, pero esa es la forma de dirigirse a alguien que te salvo el pescuezo)

"ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE PREGUNTO, QUIEN ERES TU CONTESTA O NO PUEDO ASEGURAR TU SEGURIDAD MEQUETREFE"

"..aha"

(jajaja. Ya veo hoy es el día en que este tipo tenía que morir, en fin tendré que acabar con su vida. Lástima que tenga que matar a un hombre que acabo de salvar)

Antes de que alguno de nosotros dos pudiera hacer un movimiento una persona se acerca gritando

"¡¿FREDERICK QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!"

Puede ver como el idiota y el que parece ser el alcalde se acercan alarmaos por el extraño comportamiento de caballero mal agradeció (tu nuevo nombre Fredy) puedo ver que los otros pueblerinos nos mirar extrañados por el suceso. También la chica que estaba curando a una mujer viene con una cara de preocupación

"mi señor es peligroso acercarse, no sabemos lo que puede hacer un mequetrefe como este"

"¿de qué estás hablando Frederick? Él nos salvó la vida, si no fuera por el podríamos haber muerto"

"mi señor, no me diga que no se hadado cuenta todavía"

"De que no me dado cuenta Frederick"

"este hombre es plegiano"

"¡PLEGIANO. DICE USTED, NOBLE CABALLERO!"

Tras decir es la palabra plegiano el rostro de alcalde se puso blanco y grito de un modo que todas la personas que estaban cerca escucharon, con solo ver las uno podía ver miedo en sus rostros y ojos. Tal cual yo fuera una especie de monstros

(guaaaa. Esto se está volviendo, cada vez más molesto)

"Frederick"

"si, mi señor. Si es sobre formas de tortura conozco unas cuantas que harían cantar hasta a un mudo"

(Que cosas más aterradoras está diciendo este supuesto caballero)

"FREDERICK. Suéltalo ahora"

(Retiro lo dicho. este da más miedo, creo que voy entendido por que es el líder de su grupo)

"pe..ro mi señor este hombre es..."

"Frederick él nos salvó. Que sea plegiano o no, importa. Además que diría mi hermana si te viera o que te diría la maestras, si aún estuviera con nosotros"

La chica que está viendo la situación parece estar de mi parte y dice

"Frederick como puedes tratar así a alguien que me salvo me salvo, compórtate como un caballero de verdad"

Cuando el caballero recibió las palabras de protesta de ambos puedo sentir como a aflojaba un poco su lanza, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco

(Que pasa caballero, ere débil con las mujeres. Le tienes miedo unas simples mujeres, ja patético)

Justo cuando pensé que podría salir libre de este problema. Uno de los aldeanos se acercó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirándolo, desvió la mirada tras lo cual se acercó al alcalde y le dijo algo al oídio, tras lo cual el aldeano se alejó perdiéndose en la multitud

"disculpen que interrumpa su conversación jóvenes"

"¿Que pasa sr. Alcalde?"

"la verdad. Es que varios de las personas que estaban ocultas en las casa vieron como este hombre revisaba los cuerpos de los bandidos después de cargaos, según dicen encontró algo y lo guardo en su abrigo"

(Mierda. Alguien me vio esto puede volver a complicar las co-eh)

Tras decir esas palabras el caballero intensifico su agarre y puso más cerca su lanza de mi cara

"Lo ve mi señor. Este hombre claramente es sospechoso, seguramente lo que buscaba era algo que lo vinculaba con los bandidos, al dar ese cuenta que sus compañeros estaba destinados a caer frente a la grandeza de mi señor. Busco una manera de salvar el, pero olvido que sus antiguos compañeros, tenía algo que lo vinculaban. Al darse cuenta de esto busco desesperado una forma de ocultar esa información. Pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Mi señor déjeme encarame de esta basura viviente. Le aseguro que ser arrepentirá de haber nació"

(Alguien por favor, corte le la lengua a este maniático de los delirios y de las conspiraciones que yo no puedo de momento)

Al escuchar tanta estupidez junta en menos de quince segundos yo y el peli-azul suspiramos casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras que la chica había desviado la mirada y estaba mirado algún lugar lejano mientras murmuraba algo relacionado con unos dulces. Y como guinda de la torta el alcalde y los ciudadanos miraban con ojos llenos de confianza al caballero como si fuera un sabio o algo por el estilo

(Que pasa con esta situación, se suponen que hice una buena acción y me tratan como un bandido es la última vez que ayudo a alguien, sin que me paguen por adelantado)

"Disculpa pero podrías mostramos lo que tienes en tu abrigo" me dijo el joven con una cara de estar bastante apenado

"debe ser difícil, tener esta clase de subordinado"

"jaja. No es para tanto. Aún no están todos reunidos"

(Espera hay más como ellos dos. Debe ser difícil ser el líder de estos tipos. tienes mis condolencias peli-azul)

Al darme cuenta de que mi única forma de terminar esta estupidez, era hacer lo que me pedía. Decide deshacerme de lo menos importante que encontré mientras revisaba los cuerpos de los bandidos, saco lentamente la bolsa de cuerpo que tengo en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y se la entregó al peli-azul, con solo tomarla se da cuenta de lo que es pero aun así me pregunta con incredulidad

"¿Dinero?"

"Si. Dinero"

"¿Es de los bandidos?"

"lo encontré en mientras revisaba sus cuerpos, así que supongo que es de ellos"

"¿Por qué robaste su dinero?"

"Por qué los muertos no necesitan dinero y los vivos si lo necesitan para seguir viviendo"

"¿solo por eso?"

"estoy en la bancarrota"

"ya veo. Entonces nos salvaste, para robar el dinero"

"no. me contrataron para salvarlos a ustedes"

"te contrato ¿quién?"

"SEÑOR MERCENARIO"

Yo y el peli-azul miramos en la dirección de la voz una, entonces puedo ver a la niña que me, había pedido que salvara a los [pastores] venia corriendo con un envoltorio y una cantimplora hecha de piel, al llegar donde estábamos hico una reverencia al peli-azul y luego me miro y se dio cuenta del caballero quien me tenía con su lanza casi cortándome la respiración tras lo cual volvió a mirar al peli-azul

"señor porque ese hombre está mal tratado al Sr. Mercenario" le pregunta la niña al peli-azul

"Por qué el piensa que Sr. Mercenario es una mala persona"

(No me digas sr. Mercenario. Me hace sentir viejo)

"el Sr. Mercenario no es una mala persona. El me protegió de las personas malas"

"¿él te protegió?"

"si y entonces vimos como los pastores tenía problemas entonces le pedí que los ayudar. Así, esta la recompensa del Sr. mercenario"

La chica de la vuelta para háblame mientras hace una revería

"lo siento Sr. mercenario no pude encontrar dinero, pero encontré un poco de carne seca pan y manzanas, así esta cantimplora tienen la sidra de manzana que me pidio

Tras entregarme las cosas la niña nos volvió a dar una revería y se marchó llegado donde una mujer y un hombre posiblemente sus padres

(Para simplificar los hechos a partí de este punto y por el caballero es un paranoico molesto resumiré los hechos)

Tras escuchar a la niña y ver que no tenía relación con los bandidos, El peli-azul le ordeno al caballero que me soltara. Pero él seguía insistiendo en que yo era sospechoso inventado cualquier conspiración finalmente al darse cuenta todo lo que decía no tenía sentido ya que no habían pruebas sobre yo mí, fin me soltó pero aun así me seguía lanzaba miradas asesinas

(Realmente no le agrado. Bueno él tampoco me agrada así que estamos igual)

En modo de disculpa el peli–azul me dijo que él me pagaría por salvarlos, llaqué el dinero y las cosas de bandidos se usaría para costar los daños que se producción en la batalla y no podía quedarme con el dinero. También dijo que si me interesaba tenía una muy buena oferta de trabajo

A ver que si me queda en el pueblo posiblemente seria linchado vivo decidí acompañarlo además me está ofreciendo un trabajo y eso me interesar un poco

Después de salir de pueblo, y tener que aguantar una estúpida conversión entre los dos hermanos, sobre no decirle a su hermana mayor, que la hermana menor estuvo a punto de morir. Por el descuido de su hermano y de llegar al acuerdo de que peli-azul tendría que comprarle dulces por una mes entero en forma de disculpa y para pagar su silencio

Por cierto el caballero aún me seguía con la mirada. Parece que enserio le gusto

Finalmente llegamos cerca de uno claro. Donde tomaríamos un descanso, por lo cual me prepare para comer mi bien merecida recompensa. Mientras me comía la carne seca con el pan y tomaba un poco de la sidra de manzana, el peli-azul y su hermana se me acercaron. Por su puesto yo pensé que se trataban sobre el trabajo que menciono antes.

Pero término siendo más cosas sin importancia para mí.

"dime que piensas sobre los bandidos con los que luchamos antes"

"¿que pienso? de ¿qué?"

"en su forma de luchar no era un poco extraña además no mataron a ninguna persona de pueblo"

"Puede ser. No lo pensé mucho que digamos. Aun así, porque me preguntas a mi"

"Por qué los venciste a todos muy fácilmente, (eso parece ¿no?)Además tu estilo de lucha no se ve mucho que digamos, es decir magia y espada aparte de mi maestra, eres la primero persona que veo luchando de esa manera. Lo cual me sorprendió bastante"

"bueno. Llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio y la vertibilidad es un arma muy poderosa"

"ya veo. Entonces con más razón pude que vieras algo que yo no pude ver en la lucha con los bandidos"

"que es lo que tu consideras extraños en sus movimientos"

"no sé, quizás el que no había coordinación entre ellos"

"Cierto. Para en los bandidos eso no es algo tan extraño que digamos"

"…."

"que eso es todo entonces, voy a cambiar el tema de conversación ¿sabes?"

"los movimientos de los espadachines eran muy buenos"

"¿y?"

"Es decir. Eran muy fuerte y hábiles para ser unos simples bandidos eso me pareció un poco raro ¿no?"

(Como lo pensé este tipo tiene potencial no solo con la espada, sino que también tiene habilidad para captar la habilidad de los enemigos. Puede que si se esfuerza en un futuro puede ser un buen líder. Bien, vamos a jugar un poco con su cabeza)

"Reprobado. Por poco"

"eh… ¿por qué?"

"ji ji ji. Reprobaste hermano"

"cállate lissa"

(Cállense. Par de idiotas)

"no solo los movimientos de los espadachines eran muy buenos, sino que también el de los magos. Ambos estaban bien sincronizados entre ellos. Posiblemente hayan trabajado en equipo durante mucho tiempo para poder cubrir sus falencias"

"increíble para unos simples bandidos ¿no hermanos?

"los magos y los dos espadachines posiblemente eran mercenarios"

"…..¡EHHHH!" (Que pasa con la reacción de estos dos idiotas)

"espera por que unos mercenarios estarían trabajando con uno bandidos. No tiene sentido"

"debieron de contratarlos por un tercero ¿no?"

"entonces. Como pensé nosotros éramos su objetivo desde el principio"

"si posiblemente. Alguna persona que tiene rencor contra ustedes debió de contratarlos. Seguramente, para que pasara desapercibidos usaron a una banda pequeña de bandidos como finta y así hacer pensar a todo que usted fueron asesinaos por solo unos bandidos comunes"

"maldición. ¿Que pude hacer esto y con qué propósito?"

"no sé, ni me interesa la verdad. Pero algo es seguro"

"¿qué seria eso?"

"la persona que contrato a los mercenarios y planeo esto está relacionado con plegia de algún modo"

"ya veo tienes razón"

Tras acabar con ese tanto interésate conversación. Mí tan querido silencio reino por unos minutos, gracias al que el peli-azul estaba pensado en quien podría ser la persona que planeo el todo. La verdad yo tenía una pista pero, no tengo razón para decirle sobre ello, sobre todo porque el motivo debe de relacionarse con el exalt

Al ver que la conversación se acabó la chica empezó a mírame de pies a cabeza llaqué me estaba desesperando con su forma de mirar (no me gusta, que me miren mucho) perdí la paciencia y hable

"¿que tengo algo en mi ropa?"

"¿ese abrigo es de mujer no?"

"si, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

"no. Solo me preguntaba por siendo hombre usa un abrigo de mujer"

("no te importa" es lo que me gustaría decir. pero las mujeres de su tipo son de las que si no les das una respuesta clara siguen molestando y molestado así que no me queda otra que contestar)

"es un recuerdo de mi madre"

"ya veo. Disculpa pero si eres plegiano que te trae al Ylisse"

"voy a Ferox y si soy plegiano, pero hace muchos años que no vivo en plegia"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿porque es voy a Ferox? o ¿por qué me fui de plegia?"

"Las dos. Si es posible, por favor"

"Por qué en Ferox puedo conseguir un buen trabajo y si tengo suerte puedo trabajar directamente para uno de los Cannes. Y porque me fui de plegia esa se debe la guerra de hace quince años"

"ah.. yo.. lo siento.. no debí preguntar"

(Chica tu lastima no sirve de nada. Después de todo los muertos no vuelven a la vida por mucho que queramos y además. Ni siquiera es tu culpa si hay un culpable ese sería el exalt y eso lunáticos que lo provocaron todo)

"Por cierto. "El peli-azul que parece volver a mundo de los seres inteligentes me pregunta "Tu dijiste que estabas en bancarrota que sucedió para que terminaras sin nada"

Como no tengo una razón, para no responderle y en caso de cualquier problema futuro con la seudo-ley Ylisse le termino respondiendo con sin sinceridad

"hace una semana (Ahora que lo pienso ese día también lunes. Maldición) Naufrague. Logre sobrevivir de alguna manera y llegar a las costas de YlIsse, pero gracias al naufrague perdí todas mis pertenecías, mi dinero e incluso mis documentos.

Lo cual me hiso más difícil acércame a cualquier lugar con personas al ser plegiano que sabe lo que podía suceder, lo cual me llevo a esta situación en que termine robando a unos bandidos y encontrándome con ustedes"

"ya veo, así que un naufragio. Podría ser que viajabas con comerciantes"

"si era en una nave de comerciantes, ¿hay algún problema con ellos?"

"no. solo estaba confirmado algo"

(No sé, qué rayos quieres confirmar pero, yo si tengo algo que confirmar)

"Ahora puedo hacer yo las preguntas"

"si adelante. Que quieres peguntar"

"de que trata el trabajo que me quieres ofrecer"

"Cierto. La verdad quería preguntarte. Si te gus-"

"no me uniré a su grupo. Mi objetivo es Ferox. No pienso cambiarlo"

"ya… veo"

(Quieras que me vuelva uno de los perros del exalt ni en mis pesadillas. aunque Mis pesadillas son peores que eso la verdad)

"Entonces que te pareceré si nos escoltas hasta Ylisstol"

"¿cuánto me pagaras?"

"que te parece dos mil quinientas monedas por todo lo que has hecho y te consigo los documentos necesarios para ir a Ferox que te parece"

"¿Por adelantado?"

"eh… bueno puedo pagarte los dos mil pero, nos quedaríamos sin dinero. Además aun tenemos gastos

"Si. Como necesidades de una dama "dice la chica

"lissa podrías decir me ¿cuáles son las necesidades de una dama?"

"dulces. Muchos dulces"

"fui un idiota por preguntar"

"ya veo"

(Como lo pensé estos dos son un par de idiotas. pero eso no es lo impórtate ahora. Sobre el trabajo, paga y la propuesta de conseguirme los documentos necesarios para ir a Ferox es demasiado bueno. Tiene que haber un truco en todo esto)

"¿cuál es el truco?"

"¿Que truco?"

"te haces el tonto. La paga es demasiado buena para ser verdad, así que supongo que tienes segundas intenciones detrás de todo"

"Segundas intenciones. Si, la verdad es que las tengo"

(Lo sabias. Por eso no se puede confiar en nadie cercano al exalt)

"quiero que te unas a nosotros los pastores sin importar que"

"…..disculpa. Que dijiste"

"que si tuviera segundas intenciones seria que te unieras a nosotros los pastores"

"en serio. ¿Es solo eso?"

"si. Es solo eso, que más te esperabas"

"no. nada"

(Conclusión. Este tipo es un verdadero idiota. Trabajar para el maldito exalt no me hace gracia pero, estoy en una situación donde no me puedo quejar y la paga es buena que se le va hacer)

"Está bien. Tenemos un contrato. Aun no sea por mucho tiempo. Los proteger con todo lo que tenga a mi poder [jefe]"

"[jefe] prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre sabes"

"no se su nombre [jefe]"

"ha cierto no me he presentado como corresponde. Mi nombre es [Chrom]-"

En el momento en que escucho su nombre. El mundo da vueltas

Gira. Estalla. Nacimiento. Pecado. Lo siento. Padre. Madre. Hijo. Culpa. Es mi culpa. Amor. Traición. Amigo. Maestro. Odio. Odio. Verdad. Pecado. No debí haber nacido. Viaje. Mata. Mata. Espía tu pecado. Sangre. Mi sangre es veneno. Soy veneno. Alguien sálveme. Chrom. Amigo. Enemigo. Odio. Odio. Padre. Padre. Te matare. No te perdono. Niña. Azul. Pájaro azul. Sálveme. Alguien sálveme. Mátame. Mátame por favor. Es tu culpa. Robin. Basura. Púdrete. Asqueroso. Ser asquerosos Muerte. Muérete basura. Desaparece. Sangre. Sangre pura en mis manos. No tú culpa. Si es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Muere. El muere. Amigo. Tracción. Nuca debí de hacer existido

Vomito. Vómito, todo lo que ingreso en mi cuerpo. Algo tan puro no debe ingresar a este contaminado cuerpo, a este asqueroso cuerpo. Alguien me habla pero no entiendo lo que dice, porque me habla, solo ignórame, ignora a esta asquerosa existencia. Si, Debo acabar con esta sucia existencia que soy yo. Pero, antes debo matarlo al él. Si no lo mato mi muerte no tendrá significado. No tendrá valor esta insignificante y asquerosa vida. Así me ignoro por el momento, por si no hago el sacrifico que madre y los otras personas que me criaron, no tendrían significado. No valdría nada. Así que viviré. Viviré, hasta matarlo. Con estas asquerosos manos, lo estrangulare y después hare lo mismo con las mías y todo acabara todo este maldito destino

Inspiro y espiro. Me concentro en el mundo. Lentamente todo empieza a tener significado color, olor, sonido, calor. Hace mucho calor me saco mi capucha por el calor. El mundo me anfiscia con su hermosura Levanto la vista, puedo ver a tres personas sus rostros tiene caras de sorprendidos. Como si hubieran visto a un fantasma

(Sus rostro no tiene precio me gustaría grabarlos eternamente en piedra seguro las personas del futuro los llamarían los tres idiotas)

Al ver que ya puedo hacer cometarios absurdos, puedo decir que estoy bien aún hay náuseas y ganas de vomitar y miro a ese hombre [Chrom], así él se presentó [cuando alguien se presenta. Tú también tienes que presentarte correctamente Robin] eso es lo que mi madre siempre me decía. Así que yo también me presento como debo

"mi nombre es Robin. Estrategia mercenario vagabundo. Mucho gusto"

[Chrom] se me queda viendo con cara de sorpresa por unos segundos. Tras lo cual se dibuja una cálida sonrisa en su rostro el me tiende su mano y nos damos un apretón de manos

"el placer es mío. Robin. Espero trabajar contigo por un largo tiempo"

De este modo el destino de Chrom y el mío comenzó a moverse así una dirección, que yo no esperaba

* * *

buenos días. buenas tardes o buenas noches a todos los buenos lectores que llegaron hasta qui soy el baka to monogatari (idiota de las historia) les agradezco el que hallan leído estos tres capítulos pero es hora de que esplique un par de cosas de mi historia no?

originalmente estos tres capitulo eran originalmente uno pero al leer el capitulo uno original, no me gusto ya que era muy aburrido para ser sincero. lo que me deprimí y pensé en suicidarme

fue entonces cuando apareció un cuervo en el sobre mi puerta se llamaba Alan me lanzo la biblioteca de Poe sobre mi cabeza

mientras leía la biblioteca entendí como debía escribir esta historia para ser mas divertida XD

gracias Alan gracias Poe son los mejor XD (entendieron cierto)

en fin estoy por ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo dependiendo del largo del capitulo puedo demorarme mas o menos

por cierto esta historia debería tener mas 100 capitulo la meta esta muy lejos a pero no rendiré con esta historia

al menos que se termine el mundo

hasta el siguiente capitulo

PD: quien de estos tres seria la mejor pareja de lissa en esta historia

donnel lon'qu henry

PD2: cualquier idea sera bine resabida

PD3: si tiene preguntas las respondre en el siguiente capitulo

PD4: si quieren leer un libro vallan a leerse Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria

PD5: soy la encarnación del ocio XD


	4. El interrogatorio y los idiotas

Regla para la supervivencia del más fuerte de mi maestro numero 1:

Nunca, le des tu nombre real a alguien en que no puedas confiar. Si les das tu nombre real, puedes salir perjudicado de alguna forma

(Lo siento. maestro te he fallado)

"Dime robin que piensas de las tartas de frutillas. Personalmente pienso que son lo mejor de lo mejor"

"tiene razón"

(Que gran fallo. Yo que te trato de respetar las enseñanzas de mi maestro, como reglas absolutas en mi vida diaria y termino rompo una de una de ellas, de una manera muy estúpida y de todas las primeras de ellas)

"pero, los pasteles de crema también son irresistibles"

"Tiene razón"

(aaaahhhh. Maestro perdone a este discípulo torpe y descuidado su yo)

"pero las galletas de chocolates son celestial y no hay que olvidar él te con leche"

"tienes razón"

(Y de todas las persona, tenía que ser el idiota de chrom y sus compañeros. Rayos!)

"Robin me estas escuchando ¿cierto?"

"si claro. Por mi cuenta cualquier cosa dulce, que tenga manzana en ella me gusta son mis favoritas"

(Déjame solo. No vez que estoy ocupado lamentándome por mi estupidez)

"ya veo te gustan las manzanas, eres de la facción de las manzanas. Yo por mi cuenta soy de las frutillas. Las frutillas son las mejores"

"bueno cada uno tienes su gusto"

(Ya no quiero más de esta esto. si alguien ve un agujero por favor dígame. Quiero ser el primero en entra a él)

"verdad ji ji. Entonces-"

(Que rayos pasa, con esta conversación tan absurda)

Todo esto se remonta a hace uno poco más de una hora aproximadamente

Tras recuperarme de la recaída más grande que he tenido en años. Puede notar que tanto chrom y los otros dos me miraban, pero más que preocupación era una mirada de sorpresa como si vieran algo increíble

(Que. Realmente mi apariencia es tan rara es decir soy un simple plegiano de pelo blanco con ojo un poco afilados, pero no es nada del otro mundo.. .creo)

Tras preguntarles si pasaba algo con mi aparecían respondieron que no era nada. A lo que chrom agrego

"estábamos preocupados por ti, me alegro que estés bien. Solo es eso"

Tras decir eso, pude ver que el tenía una cara de verdadera felicidad, como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo pero para mí se veía como otra cosa

(Por que rayos me miras de esa manera, es asqueroso no te me acerques. acaso tienes esa clases de gustos no Te me acerques aléjate, aléjate)

Tras incorporarme y ver que no tenía grandes problemas al moverme, les dije que sería mejor seguir avanzado antes de que anocheciera llaqué podría ser peligroso, inesperada mente el caballero idiota me dio la razón la chica decía que aún no había descasado lo suficiente mientras que chrom parecía aun preocupado por mí a tal nivel que era molesto e irritante

Después de casi diez minutos tratar convencer a chrom y la chica ellos cedieron a las palabras del caballero, pero luego me dijeron que si me llegara a sentir enfermo les dijera, para que tomar un descanso ya que estaban preocupados por mi

(Preocupación innecesaria. Métanse en sus propios asuntos)

Tras eso el caballero me dice que nuestro destino sería una pequeña aldea a unas cuatro horas de distancia. Tras mirar al cielo cálculo que cuando lleguemos el sol ya sea abra puesto por lo cual decidimos acelera el paso

Lo cual nos lleva a esta estúpida conversación otra vez

"robin, cuál de los dos prefieres perros o gatos. Por, mi prefiero a los gatos son más elegantes y combina más con las damas. Pero los perros son tan adorables, con su mirada y con sus colas siempre en movimiento cuando son felices, son tan lindos"

(No me interesa)

"nunca he tenido mascotas, así que no lo sé"

"Ehhhh pero, deberías poder elegir entre uno de ellos vamos ¿Cuál perro o gato?"

(Como dije, no me interesa)

"veamos…. quizás….gato"

(Que rayos, estoy haciendo yo al responder su estúpida pregunta)

"ya veo. Tanto robin como yo somos de los amantes de los gatos. Ya veo. Ya veo. ji ji"

(Que no te gustaban tanto los perros como los gatos. Bueno no me importa la verdad)

"Bueno entonces-"

(Espera. Aun vas a seguir con esta tortura! Por favor alguien quien sea detenga a este monstruo de lo absurdo antes de que acábeme conmigo)

Tras la última hora la chica con lengua y boca de monstruo no había parado de hablar. Preguntado dome, sobre mis gustos y contándome cosas sobre su vida, como su color favorito o que su mejor amiga le gusta él te o lo que sea que tenga relación con dulces. Para ser sincero si ella me volviera a preguntar, lo mismo otra vez posiblemente terminaría respondiendo con otra respuesta diferente a la que di antes

Pero la chica no era el único problema estaba también dos pervertidos caminado delante de mi

(Con esta ya van diecinueve para chrom y once para el caballero pervertido)

Desde que habíamos comenzado nuestro camino ese era el número de veces que chrom y el caballero, habían volteado para verme en un principio pensé que era solo preocupación por mi estado pero, fue distinto a mi parecer. Cada vez que chrom y el caballero volteaban y me veían, se decían algo entre ellos y volvían a verme la conclusión que llegue es que son un par de pervertidos o que por algunas extraña razón tiene un fetiche por las personas alvinas o tiene pensado ponerme una trampa. De todas esta la última era la más posible ya que trabajaba para el exalt no sería de extrañar después de todo no hay nadie que no sepa que el exalt odia con todo a los plegianos

(Seguramente la chica también era parte del plan, eso explicaría su intenso intento de que yo responda a sus preguntas)

"o cierto robin donde a prendiste a luchar de esa manera"

(Posiblemente la chica está tratando de sonsacarme información con toda esta charla estúpida ja. Pero se metieron con el robin equivocado, no soy un estúpido que caerá con ello solo observen y veras que yo seré el que ría al final)

"en la escuela de la vida"

"ho. Ya veo debió ser difícil"

"si, un poco nada es fácil en la vida"

(No me subestimen pastores, no me subestimes exalt después de todo yo soy un hombre que lucha contra el destino. No pienso perder contra unos idiotas como ustedes ni hoy, ni nuca)

Tras terminar esa larga caminata que me pareció casi eterna, gracias a la charla estúpida de la chica se decidió que tomaríamos un descanso de diez minutos muy bien merecidos para mí

(En serio son muy bien merecidos es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien tan parlanchín en mi vida y espero que sea la última también. eso fue inesperadamente agotador)

Mientras tomo lo poco que queda de sidra de manzana de la cantimplora me extiendo en el suelo y observo la torpe reunión de los tres idiotas a unos metros de mí

Según lo que puedo ver los dos le pregunta a la chica la información que me pudo sonsacar y ella les responde. Al principio ambos se veía entusiasmados pero al pasar de los minutos se y dieron cuenta de lo idiota que pudieron ser llaqué solo pudieron obtener información sin importancia alguna sobre mi

(Primer asalto victoria para robin. es decir yo)

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo del descanso se terminó los dos hermanos siguieron su camino hablando el uno con el otro. Su tema de conversación, por muy absurdo que parezca era yo y mis gustos por los dulces

(Que rayos pasa con esa conversación que están teniendo esos dos)

Lo cual nos dejó a mí y al caballero caminado lado a lado en un principio pensé que me ignoraría por completo, pero debes en cuando me miraba y parecía que me quería decir algo pero luego se retrataba de ello y continuaba mi tan querido silencio. Después de más de media hora de sagrado silencio el decide hablarme de una vez por todas

"disculpe sir robin le puedo hacer unas preguntas"

(El caballero pervertido, me acaba de llamar con ¿honoríficos? Quien eres tú! Que existe con el caballero pervertido! Impostor!)

"Sí que quieres preguntar"

"antes dijiste que te dirigías a Ferox ¿cierto?"

"si. lo dije ¿por?"

"no tienes pensado unirte a los pastores ¿cierto?"

"no"

(Que es lo quieres preguntar maldito pervertido)

"¿tienes problemas con trabajar mi señor chrom?"

"No es de tu incumbenci-"

"MALDITO INSOLENTE" grito el caballero antes de que pueda terminar lo que digo y continúa gritando estupideces a los cuatro vientos

"ES QUE NO ENTIENDES, EL HONOR QUE DEBES SENTIR POR SER INVITADO A LOS PASTORES POR EL MISMO SEÑOR CHROM. SE AGRADECIDO POR ELLO" el caballero dice esas cosas como si fuera lo más sagrado del mundo el unirme a los pastores, aunque para mí, solo son los disparates de un loco y pervertido

"que, espera n-"antes de que puedo terminar el caballero me vuelve a interrumpe de nuevo

"SE AGRADECIDO POR ELLO "dice con un aura asesina rodeando. Al ver esto solo puedo responder con él quiere

"lo siento, estoy agradecido por ello"

(Retiro lo dicho realmente es el caballero pervertido. mejor dicho escucha a las personas hasta el final, maldita sea)

Pero aun después de haberme disculpado él no se calma y continúa con el discurso más absurdo que escuchado en mi vida. Para hacerlo más extraño, todo el discurso se trata sobre la grandeza de chrom y sus supuestos actos heroicos. Lo más terrible de todo esto es que tendré que escuchar a este idiota por cerca de una hora

(La conversación absurda con la chica tenía cien veces más sentido que esto)

Pienso mientras miro al cielo y asentó ante todas las cosas que dice el caballero como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

(Lección del día: Los caballeros en radiante armadura, son una mentira eso hemos descubierto hoy)

Tras resistir de alguna manera el estúpido discurso del caballero tomamos un último descanso antes de llegar a la supuesta aldea. Mi único consuelo después de recibir la estúpida charla del caballero fue la cara del idiota de chrom, era una mezcla de diversos colores casi parecía un arco-iris. Divertido, eso me arregló el ánimo por completo ahora puedo decirlo con tranquilidad

(Segundo asalto victoria para mi otra vez. Todo gracias la cara de chrom)

Mientras hago que estoy descansado puede ver como el caballero les habla con una cara de felicidad a chrom y a la chica pero a diferencia del caballero, cara de la chica es la de alguien que esta aguantado la risa con todo lo que puede. Mientras que chrom bueno solo se lleva sus manos a la cara tratando de negar la realidad y escapar de ella

(Lo siento chrom realmente paso no puedes escapar de esa realidad acéptala, tal cual es)

De alguna manera chrom se recupera de shock y decide que retomemos el camino antes de que oscurezca, tras lo él se dirige a mí y dice que quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante el caballero y la chica comienzan a caminar de adelante de nosotros tras lo cual solo me queda esperar a que chrom quiera comenzar la conversación

(Vamos, último asalto. No tengo pensado perder contra ustedes, perros del exalt)

Entonces, cuando ya me he preparado mentalmente para cualquier ataque verbal o pregunta por su parte, el solo me vuelve a preguntar

"robin realmente no quieres unirte a los ¿pastores?"

(Otra vez. Chrom, estoy empezado a creer que tienes serios problemas a en los oídos)

Trato de no llévame las manos a la cara por la estupidez del hombre a mi lado y respondí de la manera más amable posible para mi

"No. ya te lo dije mi objetivo es conseguir un trabajo en Ferox y si puedo me gustaría a trabajar para el khan mismo"

Pero a pesar de lo que dije chrom continua con su estúpido intento de reclutamiento

"si lo que busca es un trabajo estable el exalt tiene los suficientes para ofrecerte además estoy seguro de que estará feliz de que te unas a los pastores"

(que gran mentira dices, mi querido chrom)

"Ho. Estas diciendo que el exalt que conocido por su odio hacia los plegianos, me contrataría y me ofrecía un buen trabajo y una vida segura. Si claro, que te crees que soy idiota o que"

Entonces chrom se quedó callado, por supuesto pensé que se debía a que se dio cuenta de que su mentira era malísima. Después de un unos segundo en silencio el me pregunto

"robin ¿podría ser que no lo sepas?" Con una cara extraña

"¿saber qué?" le pregunto indiferentemente

"el exalt que causa la guerra de hace quince años, murió una año después de empezarla misma guerra"

"¿q-que dices? es broma"

Mientras mira al cielo chrom me dice "como te dije, ese hombre murió y el actual exalt se ha esforzado, para reparar el daño que el anterior dejo con la guerra"

"ya veo. Bueno, es lo normal reparar el daño que el anterior regente hiso, puede que no sea tan mal líder el actual exalt"

Mientras chrom me muestra una sonrisa llena de confianza dice "si es la persona más amable y gentil que conozco, estoy seguro que te dará la bienvenida si te unes a los pastores"

(ya estamos de nuevo con lo mismo)

"ya veo, me alegro que sea una persona que tenga tu respeto "respondo mostrado una sonrisa falsa, no le creo absolutamente nada de lo que dice

"cierto "mientras chrom hacia un extraño movimiento de manos me dijo "Si quieres te puedo contar un poco de ella sobre ella "

"Está bien" respondí "me gustaría escuchar un poco sobre el"

(hooo. Me vas a dar información sobre un posible nuevo enemigo y gratis que amable de tu parte chrom)

"bueno por donde puedo partir veamos "

Llaqué la información que me entrega chorm es en su mayoría innecesaria, la simplificarla lo más que pueda ordenar todo dentro de mi cabeza

El nombre del actual exalt es emmeryn hija del anterior exalt, después de la muerte de su padre no tuvo más remedio tomar la riendas de su país desde los catorce años aproximadamente. Esforzándose al máximo para terminar los conflictos que causo su padre y restaura la gloria de su país. En un principio, al parecer no fue bien recibida por su corta edad pero, debido a su esfuerzo casi sobre humano y la ayuda de sus compañeros, pudo sanar las heridas de la guerra. Logro así ganase la confianza de las cinco restantes casa nobles Ylisse y el apoyo de los cuidamos y bla, bla, bla.

En simples palabra era una mujer maravillosa según chrom. Mi con conclusión del tema; el idiota de chrom seguramente está enamorado de la exalt, por lo cual no puedo confiar en nada de lo que me dice sobre ella. Lo más probable, es que la actual exalt se igual que su padre y deteste a los plegianos, puede que no tanto como su padre. Es lo más probable. Pero, aun siendo esta la realidad más posible. No puedo evitar sentirme algo conmovido por ello

(Una mujer que lucha contra los propio problemas que causo su familia, si realmente existirá esa mujer quizás podría tratar de llévame bien con ella pero, eso es solo una ilusión que crea mi subconsciente. es imposible que exista alguien así, una persona de ese tipo solo puede existir en los sueños de los cobardes e ilusos como yo. esa es la verdad)

Mientras chrom me seguía cotando sobre la actual exalt

"Hermano! Puedo ver la aldea" el grita la chica es lo que nos hace vuelvo a la realidad y recordar nuestro actual objetivo

Puedo ver en la pequeña aldea, la cual no está compuesto de no más de unos diez edificios

La chica comiese a correr en dirección de la aldea" el último en llegar paga los la cena "dice, dejándonos estas palabras, que no podrían importarme menos

"vamos robin no podemos perder contra lissa " me dice chrom y empieza a correr tras la idiota de su hermana

Chrom alcanza a su hermana y comienza un juego de jalarse el uno al otro haciendo que casi caída una que otra vez entre ellos. Dirijo mi vista hacia la aldea delante de nosotros, puedo ver a unos tres aldeanos mirándonos con caras extrañas

(Este desagradable sentimiento es la legendaria vergüenza ajena. ahhh, que desagradable quiero encontrar un agujero y entrar en el)

Me dio cuenta de que el caballero no está apresurado por llegar e incluso esta haciendo una cara extrañamente desagradable mientras mira a los dos idiotas pelear (¿jugar?)Por quien llega primero a la aldea por lo que termino preguntándole

"no vas a competir "le digo con una cara completamente desinteresada sobre el asunto

El me responde con una estupidez mayor de lo esperada por mí "ERES ESTÚPIDO Y PERDER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVITAR A MI SEÑOR CHROM LA CENA. PRIMERO MUERTO "dice con mucho orgullo estúpido para mi

(Por un segundo lo había olvidado que el es caballero pervertido, que estúpido de mi parte)

"Además "agrega el caballero "hacía mucho tiempo que mi señor chrom no se veía así de feliz "dice eso mientras mira a los dos idiotas

"ya veo. Así que feliz si tú lo dices"

(A decir verdad, para mí todo el tiempo parece feliz. pero bueno, solo lo conozco de hace no más de seis horas, es imposible que sepa como era antes de eso)

"todo se debe a ti. Gracias "dice el caballero dándome una reverencia

"Ya. Si, seguro"

(Como lo pensé el idiota de chrom tiene ese tipos de gusto será mejor que tenga cuida en extremo de él)

Mientras continúo mi camino así la aldea, trato de ignorar a los dos idiotas delante y me concentro en dos cosas mucho más importantes que ellos. la primera de ellas es el hecho de mí absoluta victoria frente a los interrogatorios de los tres idiotas y el hecho de que hoy dormiré plácidamente en una cama de verdad y a la intemperie

(robin. Victoria perfecta contra los perros de exalt)


	5. un razon para luchar

"Bien Frederick escucha esta noche quiero un verdadero banquete digno de una verdadera princesa "dice la chica mientras, infla su no tan amplio pecho

"lo entiendo mi lady lissa" le responde el, caballero con una reverencia mientras agrega" esa eran las reglas que mi lady impuso en la carrera después de todo"

(Espera. estás conforme con el resultado de esa carrera tan absurda e injusta)

"Su pongo que tendré que hacer mi especialidad. Una Sopa de verduras súper nutritiva, con un delicioso jugo de verduras y de postre una nutritiva ensalada de verduras frescas. Solo hablar de ellas se me abre el apetito"

"Frederick eso es asqueroso y que pasa con ese postre, es la primera vez que escucho de alguien que coma ensalada de postre"

(Yo también opino lo mismo, además donde rayos está la carne en tu menú, si no hay carne no es comida, y sin sidra de manzana no hay vida)

"no diga eso mi lady estoy seguro que le gustara" dijo el con una sonrisa que me parecía aterradora para mi

"Sabes, Frederick mejor olvidemos lo de la carrera y solo pensemos en algo de comida, que nos guste a todos tú estás de acuerdo conmigo no Robin"

"si claro. la felicidad de todos es lo mejor"

(Lo que esa por una cena con carne. Espera, no me digas que este era el plan del caballero pervertido desde un principio. Mmm creo que es más astuto de lo que parece este caballero)

Una vez que llegamos a la aldea tras terminar la estúpida carrera hecha por la chica. La cual chrom gano al final

Chrom dijo que ir hablar con los aldeanos que estaban en la entrada y explicares nuestra situación, para ver si podía conseguir alojamiento para nosotros esta noche

Cuando los aldeanos, comenzaron hablo con chrom aún tenían algo de miedo y duda en sus rostros pero, después de unos minutos hablando los tres aldeanos ellos se calmaron

Pero aun así ellos no dejaban de mirarme a mí, era como si yo no fuera para nada de confiaran. No eran como si yo fuera un criminal o algo por el estilo

Al principio pensé que se debía a que ellos eran precavidos pero, después de unos minutos cierta idea pasó por mi cabeza y si estoy en lo correcto lo más posible es yo no sea bienvenido aquí

Así que para confinar mis sospechas llamo a las personas más informada sobre el asunto a mi parecer. En el momento en que el me ve. Le hago señas para que venga en mi dirección

Desdés un principio viene molesto en mi dirección. Bueno es comprensible, después de todo la forma de llamarlo no fue la mejor

"hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte Sr. Robín" me dice el caballero con una sonrisa pegada en su cara

(Primero cambia esa cara de idiota que tienes)

"dime como es la relación actual con los plegiano que viene a Ylisse"

"Disculpa. No entiendo la razón detrás tu pregunta"

"solo quiero saber culés son los problemas que causa los pleginaos en Ylissen"

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

"curiosidad eso es todo"

"…"

(Vamos, no espera tanto. Veamos inventare una razón. Ho ya se)

"si voy a trabajar para ustedes es mejor que esté al tanto de la situaciones y problemas con los que podemos encontrarnos"

"… si. Supongo que no hay problema con que te diga"

(jaja toma ya)

"está bien"

Lo que me dijo el caballero se pude resumir en lo siguiente; desde hace unos dos años la situación Ylissen, plegian solo habían empeorado. Bandidos, viajeros violentos y extrañas costumbres e incluso problemas ideológicos entre otras cosas, habían sido la mayor causa de problemas

En la capital y los pueblos más grandes se podía solucionar rápidamente llaqué los guardias se encargaban de reducir los disturbios en la mayor medida posible. Pero, en los pequeños poblados y aldeas era otra cosa. Llaqué no había guardias que los protegerán y no tenían el dinero para contratar a algún mercenario. Por lo que solo podía hacer una solo cosa para defenderse de los problemas. Prohibir el ingreso a personas de plegia

"…ya veo es por eso que están tan nervioso cuando nos vieron llegar"

(Parece que también se dio cuenta de eso, aunque la verdad debe de estar nervioso por mi presencia aquí la verdad)

Parece que su conversación con el idiota de chrom termino y ahora están hablado entre ellos para ver si se puede confiar en nosotros. No mejor dicho si se puede confiar en chorm y sus compañeros

(Bien, pensemos en la situación y mi posición. seguramente se negara a que yo me quede en la aldea pero, dejaran que chrom y los demás se queden ya que son los susodichos "pastores del exalt" llaqué si no fuera así podría traerles uno que otros problemas a la aldea en futuro)

(Mi posición es la del mercenario contratado por chrom así que, me trabajo es la seguridad de él y sus compañeros por ende debo priorizar su seguridad antes que la mía. Rayos quería dormir en una cama esta noche pero parece que no será posible)

"oye caballero"

"mi nombre es Frederick. que es lo que quiere sir Robin"

(En serio vas a seguir con lo de sir a bueno yo te seguiré llamado caballero hasta entonces)

"ya te diste cuenta de mientras yo este es muy probable que no puedan quedares en la aldea ¿cierto?"

"si ya me he percatado de ellos y confió que mi señor Chrom encontrar una forma de solucionar el problema yo confió"

"…asi.. ya"

(Tu infinita confianza en tu feje, me deja sin palabras. Mi querido caballero pervertido)

"hay un método más simple y más rápido sabes"

"¿Cuál sería ese método?"

"que yo deje la aldea"

"…"

(No me mires de esa manera solo estoy diciendo lo más sensato a mi parecer)

"tienes que pensar en las prioridades que tenemos"

"Cuales serían esas prioridades"

"La seguridad de chrom y la chica ¿no?"

"tienes razón en ello"

"si yo me voy, no deberían tener problemas con que ustedes se queden esta noche"

"tienes razón"

"Así que..- "

"¿Así que, qué?"

"podrías emprestare, las mantas que tienes"

Dando se cuenta de que, lo más impórtate el caballero decido darme las mantas que tiene, después decidimos una hora para reunirnos mañana tras lo cual me dirige a la entrada de la aldea para poder salir de ella

"ESPERA ROBIN, A DONDE VAS!"

Tras darme la vuelta pude ver al idiota de Chrom corriendo en mi dirección

"voy a acampar. nos vemos en la mañana"

"Que, por que no entiendo" me dijo chorm mientras me bloqueaba el paso "explícame el por qué. No espera, podría ser que escuchaste mi conversación con los aldeanos"

"No sé de qué estabas hablado con los aldeanos ni tengo oídos diabólicos ni nada por el estilo como para escucharlos"

"¿oídos diabólicos?"

"Creo que era personas que tiene un muy buen oído o que solo escuchan solo cuando hablan mal de ellos. Espera un momento, porque te estoy explicándote esto"

"Entonces. ¿Porque estas yéndote de la aldea?"

(Bien por dónde empezar con este idiota)

"Está bien te explicare todo"

Finalmente le hable de la conversación que tuve con el caballero y de cómo coincidimos en que lo más seguro para ellos era que yo, me fuera de la aldea y ellos se quedaran en ella

"Llegaste a esa conclusión solo con la conversación con Frederick"

"si bueno es lo normal ¿no?"

(Bueno, la verdad la miradas acusadoras de los aldeanos, también ayudaron para alcanzar esa conclusión pero no hay razón para decirle)

"lo siento. Te había dicho que los problemas con Plegia ya se habían solucionados y ahora pasa esto"

(Espera me dijiste eso, yo no lo recuerdo)

"¿Tu estas bien con eso Robin?"

"mmm está bien no, es decir están tratado solo de protegerse a ellos mismo de cualquier peligro"

"pero que traten a un amigo mío solo por una razón tan estúpida. Rayos y cuando por fin pensé que podría cumplir mi promesa"

(Amigo tú y yo ¿desde cuándo?; y desde cuando tu promesa tiene que ver conmigo)

"chrom hay algo que tu no entiendes todavía"

"¿Qué es?"

"tu yo no somos amigos solo un mercenario y su empleador"

"…..eh"

(Maldición este idiota es demasiado confiado. Si no lo detengo ahora, estoy seguro de que en un futuro pasara malos momentos por confiar demasiados en los demás. Es decir míralo tiene una cara de estar en shock solo por lo que dije)

"ya veo es de esperase que dijeras eso"

"bien espero que lo entiendas. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que armar mi campamento para esta noche"

(Acaso abre sido demasiado duro con él. Bueno lo hecho)

"entonces como tu empleador tienes el deber de escuchar y obedecer lo que yo te pido ¿no?"

"…eh"

(Rayos parece que píese una mina)

"como tu jefe te ordeno que te quedes aquí en la aldea y nos protejas"

(hoo. No esperaba que salieras con esa. Ya veo te crees ingenioso mi querido chorm, pero yo tengo mucha más experiencia en juegos mentales no perder contra un novato como tu)

"lo siento pero no puedo escuchar esa egoísta ordenes suyas mi señor"

"Dime la razón de ello"

"como vera los aldeanos no me quieren aquí si los obliga a que yo me puede hospedar aquí, podrí afectar a la imagen de los pastores y el mismo exalt lo cual sería muy malo para ustedes ¿no?"

"Tienes razón eso dejaría una mala impresión de los pastores"

"Vez entonce-"

"entonces todos acamparemos esta noche"

"-Ha.. esper-"

"si no podemos quedarnos entonces solo nos queda solo esa opción ¿no?

"espera es peligroso que acampen podríamos ser atacados por bandidos"

"no tenemos de que preocuparnos tenemos un confiable mercenario-estratega con nosotros ¿no?"

"pero no tenemos frazadas y mantas y que haremos con la comida"

"no tienes que preocuparte. Frederick"

"Si, mi señor"

(Me asustaste espera, ¿dónde saliste tú?!)

"Frederick ve con los aldeanos y consigue una carreta unas frazadas y unos utensilios de cocina y unas ollas para cocinar así y unas verduras para la comida de esta noche. Puedes utilizar el dinero que tenemos para comprar todo eso"

"si mi señor como usted ordene"

"espera, ¿vas hacer lo que dice?"

"si. Si mi señor me lo ordena sebe hacer sin importar el que"

"entonces, si él te dice que saltes de un puente lo harías"

"Si no dudaría ni un segundo de las palabras de mi señor"

".."(Fui un estúpido a esperar una respuesta coherente de parte de este imbécil. Cierto aun esta la chica, estoy seguro de que se opondrá a la idea)

"hermano yo no quiero acampar quiero dormir en una cama como las personas normales"

(Cierto di le lo que piensas de su estúpida idea)

"Lissa aumentare tu número de golosinas mensuales en 25% más"

(Espera. Crees que es alguna especie de perro que te seguirá obedientemente si le das comida)

"mmm trato hecho hermano"

(AH!. Espera. Así sin más eres realmente una chica fácil. Acaso no tienes ningún poco de dignidad mujer)

"estaré a tu cuidado esta noche robin"

(En serio, cabezas de sonar como una mujer fácil para mi)

"yo también estaré a tu cuidado esta noche mi querido mercenario robin"

(No me sonrías de esa manera chorm es asqueroso. Además yo no soy de ese bando. Soy una persona normal)

Al final de todo no me quedo más que acatar las estúpidas ordenes de chorm, mientras esperaba que el caballero voy viera con la carreta y las demás cosas. Solo pude pensar en que quizás subestime un poco la astucia de chorm

(Fui un idiota al pensar que tendrían una forma de pensar racionar. Los idiotas son aterradores)

Tras la llegada del caballero con la carreta y las cosas mi estado metal había llegado al estado [será mejor que duerma o no poder aguantar más a estos tres] así que una vez que estuvimos listo. Di un vistazo a la aldea, Pude ver las caras de felicidad de los malditos aldeanos debido a las monedas extras y despachar de la aldea un plegiano sin grandes problemas, mejor dicho con ganancias por haberlo hecho

Tras subir a la vieja carrera les dije a los tres que tomaría una siesta, para poder hacer guardia de esta noche, a lo cual chorm dijo que no había problemas en que lo hiciera, la chica que pensé que se quejaría, estaba sosteniendo un lápiz y papel y escribiendo algo, por lo que murmuraba estaba relaciona con dulces o algo así. En contrate el caballero no dijo nada y sentó en el asiento del conductor tomo las riendas de su caballero y así empezamos de nuevo nuestro camino a la capital otra vez con mis ánimos por el suelo

Miro al cielo el cual ha tomado sus primeros matices de oscuridad y mientras miro a las primeras estrellas de la noche cierro mis ojos

* * *

Mientras iba recuperado la conciencia tras mi pequeña siesta puedo escuchar a dos personas a hablar por sus voces son una chica y un hombre

Abro mis ojos y lo que veo ante mí, es un cielo completamente estrellado. En el momento en que lo veo el pensamiento de quedarme contemplado tal hermoso espectáculo pasa por mi mente pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por…

"puaj odio los bichos, hacen ruidos molesto y son asquearos ack- y je te veten en da boca puf, buf rayos me traque uno"

Tras achuchar esas hermanas últimas palabras me incorporo y puedo ver a la chica tratado de escupir algo y a chorm entregándole una cantimplora

"vamos lissa este tipo de cosas te da carácter"

"soy una dama ¿par que rayos quiero carácter?"

"pronto llegaremos a un claro mi lady, una vez lleguemos ya no tendrá que preocupare por los miserables insectos que la asechan"

"espero que sea así, no puedo comer mis golosinas tranquila por su culpa"

(En primer lugar son tu golosinas la que atraen a los insectos acaso no lo sabes. Mejor dicho te comiste a un insecto porque tuve que perderme tan divertido evento. Rayos!)

Mientras estiraba mis brazos, chorm se dio cuenta de que desperté y me dijo

"ho Robín despertaste ya estamos por llegar a un lugar donde podemos acampar"

"Ya lo escuche"

"y-ya veo"

(Que pasa tengo mala cara o algo por el estilo que me vez así)

"¿dormiste bien?"

"si supongo"

"en serio había leído en un libro que normalmente una persona para dormir bien tiene que moverse mucho" agrego la chica mientras bebía de la cantimplora

"si la mayoría supongo que es así pero-"

Me pongo de pie y comienzo hacer uno estiramientos de brazos

"Una persona que tiende a viajar mucho tiene que acostumbrase a dormir en cualquier lugar así que, como resultado de eso supongo que uno gana la costumbre de no moverse demasiado cuando duerme. Pero ganan la costumbre de tener que estirase más de la cuenta"

"ji ji ji ya veo, supongo que hay que compensar las cosas de alguna manera"

"exacto"

"¿conque has viajado mucho, robín?"

"¿qué pasa chrom?"

"no nada solo-"

Tras una pequeña pausa chrom me dirigí su mirada a mí y dijo

"¿robin has viajado por mucho tiempo no?"

"…"

En el momento que escucho la pregunta de chorm. Cierro mis ojos y un centenar de imágenes pasan por mi mente la mayoría no son alegres

(chrom hay veces en que preguntas cosas realmente molestas)

"si supongo, que podría decirse que he viajado durante toda mi vida"

"ya veo"

"mi señor hemos llegado"

Frente a mis ojos se puede ver un gran claro. En el se puede ver unas cuantos árboles en uno que otro lugar. A lo lejos está un boque, del cual se pueden escuchar el ruido del rio y el de los incestos cantando, a lo lejos se puede ver una volcán a lo lejos del cual sale un poco de Humo. Dirijo mi vista de nuevo hacia el cielo, puedo ver las estrellas y la hermosa luna menguante.

(Por qué tengo que compartir una noche tan hermosas con estos tres de idiotas. Ha cierto hoy es lunes, por un segundo lo olvide)

Una vez encontramos un lugar donde establecer el campamento, comenzamos con la distribución del trabajo de cada uno de nosotros. Chrom dijo que cazaría algún animal salvaje para la cena, el caballero y la chica montarían el campamento, y yo buscaría el agua y la leña para el fuego pero..-

"No. Frederick se en cargar de eso tu descansa robin" dijo chrom

"espera. Él tiene que montar el campamento, si haces eso el trabajo no estará bien distribuido"

"Frederick es un experto en montar campamentos y en todo lo relacionado a ellos, así que dejar que él se encargue es la mejor"

"Así que dices que no haga nada"

"si es exacto"

(Que acaso soy un objeto delicado o algo por el estilo)

"además aun no te sientes del todo bien ¿no?"

(Si, es por tu culpa. Si entro a un debate de nuevamente con él, posiblemente usar la cualidad de jefe que tiene sobre mí, con lo cual tendré que acatar sus estúpidas ordenes otra vez. Maldición porque es tengo que estar en la banca roto Y trabajar para este hombre tan extraño)

"está bien, Como tú digas"

"bien. Estaré de vuelta en un momento Frederick te dejo a cargo de todo"

"Si. Mi señor. Tenga cuidado"

Después de eso, el idiota de chorm se fue en dirección del bosque mientras que el caballero comenzó a arma el campamento la chica comenzó a limpiar y ordenar las cosas en carro al parecer tenía pensado usarlo como una especie de mesa para cortar las verduras

Yo por mi cuenta me senté en una roca que está cerca mirando a los otros dos y debes en cuando miraba a las estrellas en el cielo

(Me siento realmente inútil)

"Sr. Robín"

"¿qué pasa?"

"me preguntaría si podría ir a buscar agua al rio"

"chorm no dijo que tú lo hicieras"

"si, pero para ser sincero creo que distribuir de manera equitativa, hubiera sido la mejor opción en este caso"

"entonces por qué no dijiste nada antes"

"Por qué entiendo lo que mi señor está pensando"

(Que, esa es tu respuesta para, justificar su estupidez)

"ya veo, está bien iré a buscar el agua"

Tomo las cantimploras y una olla y comienzo a caminar en dirección del bosque

"mi señor simplemente, está preocupado por ti "

"¿Disculpa?"

"en la aldea y hace un momento la razón de la irracionalidad de mi señor chrom se debe a que está preocupado por usted Sr. Robín"

"su preocupación es innecesaria. Puedo cuidarme yo solo"

"si lo sé. Pero las heridas que dejan una vida de soledad no se curan solas"

"¿ha?"

"no nada. Solo dijo cosas sin sentido, trate de volver lo más pronto posible. Si mi señor lo descubre estoy seguro de que se podrá como una fiera"

"Si claro lo que tú digas"

Comienzo a caminar en dirección del bosque y pienso en las palabras que me dijo el caballero

/ _las heridas que dejan una vida de soledad no se curan solas/_

(Si claro como si supieras algo sobre mí. Caballero pervertido entrometidos)

Una vez voy vi de recoger el agua el caballero ya había terminado de armar dos tiendas y tenía ya una fogata encendida mientras cortaba unas patas, a su lado de la chica estaba comiendo unas galletas mientras miraba a las estrellas en el cielo

(Realmente es rápido para armar campamentos)

Tras entre garle el agua al caballero comencé ayudar a la preparación de la sopa

"mi hermano aun no llega"

"espero que traga la carne como prometió"

"conociendo a mi hermano no será nada normal"

"¿en serio?"(Comparto tu opinión)

"la última vez comí carne de lobo"

"eh carne de lobo ¿cómo es?"

"su sabor no es tan malo, pero era muy dura. No me gustaría comerla de nuevo, no es comida para una dama como yo"

"Ya veo, con que carne de lobo"

(En serio habría un idiota, que pelearía con un lobo para comérselo. no espera viendo como es chrom puede ser y mas)

"ha mi hermano está de vuelta… espera, ¿Qué es lo está arrastrado?"

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde miraba la chica, puede ver a chorm volviendo del bosque arrastrado algo casi del doble de su tamaño

"¿en serio?"

Tras acércame a chorm y al ver a su presa mis temores se hacen realidad, era un osos uno de casi dos metros de alto

"chrom puedo hacerte una pregunta"

"sí, claro pero podrías ayudarme un poco es más pesado de lo que parece"

"¿Por qué de todos las cosas tenías que casar un oso?"

"Por qué fue lo primero que encontré y segundo porque me ataco a mi"

"¿Por cierto como lo derrotaste?"

"dando le un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con mi espada"

"ya veo, bien por ti"

(Así que con fuerza bruta, genial tengo un bruto caminado junto a mí)

Una vez logramos llevar al oso más cerca de la fogata y el caballero vio al oso grito tras lo cual se alejó con una velocidad que me sorprendió.

(Es para tanto es solo un oso. Bueno supongo que la reacción normal sería eso ¿no?)

Una vez vio que el oso estaba muerto voy vio y reprendió a chrom por cazar algo tan peligroso por su cuenta a lo que al final agrego

"la carne de oso no sabe bien en la sopa"

"entonces simplemente la comeremos asada. Robín me podrías ayudar"

(En serio podremos comernos algo tan grade)

Finalmente el menú de la cena fue sopa de vegételes con patatas y carne de oso asada y para beber un té de hierbas que la chica tenia

"hermano, esta carne huelle como vota vieja"

/ _ñam, ñam, ñam/_

"lissa come solo es carne y además esta inesperadamente sabrosa"

 _/ñam, ñam, ñam/_

"si pude estar buena, pero no hay nadie que pueda comer esto con un olor como este. No es así Robín"

 _/ñam, ñam, ñam/_

"eh. ¿Cómo puedes comer de esa manera esta carne apestosa?"

 _/ñam, ñam, ñam/_ "Carne apestosa, no tener culpa de ser carne apestosa" _/ñam, ñam, ñam/_

"¿en simples palabras lo que quieres decir es?"

"simplemente disfruta la carne lissa"

"tiene que ser una broma"

"Que pasa Frederick, no vas a comer"

"n-no ya tuve suficiente con la sopa de vegetales"

( _/ñam, ñam, ñam /_ genial mas carne para mi/ _ñam, ñam, ñam /)_

"pero no has probado la carne para nada"

"Tengo un estomago pequeño y estoy en mi limite"

 _(/ñam, ñam, ñam /_ lastima por ti no sabes lo que te pierdes _/_ _ñam, ñam, ñam /)_

Tras acabar con la cena. El caballero llevo los restos del oso a un lugar lo más apartado del campamento, para que no tuviéramos problemas con animales salvajes en la noche

Lo cual nos llevó a él orden que tomaríamos para la guardia

En un principio el idiota de chorm dijo que él y el caballero la harían a lo cual yo objete en contra debido a que él estaba tratando disminuir mi trabajo otra vez

(Así que ese es tu truco. Hacerme hacer la menor cantidad de trabajo posible y luego pagarme menos de lo acordado, crees que caeré en ese viejo truco)

Así que tras casi cinco minutos estuvimos discutiendo por si debía hacer la guardia o no. chorm decía que él tenía que hacerlo por ser el líder de los pastores y yo le respondía con el argumento de que era mi trabajo protegerlos ya que para eso me contrato

Final mente gracias a la intervención del caballero y las quejas de la chica de que éramos muy ruidoso y no podía dormir por el ruido de nuestras discusión que pudimos llegar a un mutuo acuerdo

Yo haría la primera guardia, chrom haría la segunda y Frederick haría la tercera y última guardia.

* * *

El trió ruidoso había decidió irse a descansar y yo comencé mi turno de guardia. Había pasado un poco más de dos horas y la noche era tranquila espero que siga de esta manera

(Las estrellas, el ruido de la naturaleza y la soledad de la noche. Si tuviera un poco sidra de manzana y un libro seria el hombre más feliz de este mundo en este momento)

"robín"

Tras escuchar a alguien decir mi nombre me gire para ver quién era la persona que estaba ahí era chrom

(naga sé que me odias pero, hay mejores maneras de demuéstramelo)

"Puedo hablar un poco contigo"

"que sea rápido no tengo toda la noche"

Tras darle permiso de hablar chrom se aproxima y se sienta a mi lado

(Por que de todos los lugares eliges sentare a mi lado. Maldición quiero mi espacio personal de vuelta)

"Robín. ¿Dime cómo eres tan fuerte?"

(Eso fue inesperado)

"fuerte, lo dice el hombre que de un solo golpe venció a un oso"

"no. No ese tipo de fuerza"

"entonces, ¿qué tipo de fuerza? Es de la que hablas"

"como decirlo. Cuando estabas luchando con los bandidos. No dudaste ningún segundo para acabar con ellos. Así bueno lo que quiero… decir.. ya sabes. Es como puedo obtener la fuerza para.."

"ya veo. La fuerza para acabar con una vida humana"

"si eso"

(Vaya pregunta que me está haciendo y yo que pensé que era un seudo-idealista)

"puedo dar te una respuesta pero puede que no sirva contigo chrom"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú y yo no somos iguales y además, un objetivo y no una razón no son lo mismo"

"comprendo que tus objetivos y los mismos no sean los míos pero, no entiendo cuál es la defenecía entre objetivo y razón"

(Genial, tengo que partir desde ahí)

"te daré un ejemplo. Un hombre quiere llegar a una ciudad. Pero para llegar a ella a hay dos caminos uno largo y sin grandes dificultades y otro corto pero con muchos problemas. ¿Cuál elige el hombre?"

"mmm déjame pensar"

"no lo piense demasiado, tiene que ser lo más rápido posible"

"bien entonces, el camino largo"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque es más seguro"

"para tu información yo elegí el camino corto, cuando mi maestro me hiso la misma pregunta"

"espera, no entiendo ¿cuál es la correcta en ese caso?"

"ambas son correctas y ambas están equivocadas"

"ahora entiendo menos"

(Eso es porque eres idiota)

"es una pregunta de auto exploración personal o algo así. Lo que importa es que con esta pregunta puedo entender mejor como puedo ayudarte"

"¿en serio?"

"Si. Pero antes que nada, chorm tú ya has matado a alguien antes en alguna batalla ¿cierto?"

"si fue en una batalla hace-"

"no me interesa el cuándo, si no si lo hiciste o no"

(No quiero que me cuentes la historia de tu vida)

"si he matado un hombre antes"

"si y cada vez que estas por matar a alguien el rostro muerto de ese hombre aparece en tus recuerdos ¿no?"

"si es un poco escalofriante esa imagen"

"bien hay tres consejos que te puedo dar, si los sigues puede que te sean de utilidad para volverte más fuerte"

"adelante soy todo oídos"

(Más te vale, porque no me estas pagas por ser tu consejero)

"numero 1; no pienses demasiado las cosas mientras luches solo concéntrate en tu enemigo"

"pero que pasa si alguien está en problemas y necesita ayud-"

"¿acaso no confías en las habilidades de tus compañeros?"

"si confió en ellos. Pero nuca se sabe lo que puede suceder en una batalla"

"entonces ocúpate de tus problemas antes de los de alguien más. Si quieres ayudarlos, derrota a tu enemigo frente a ti primero"

"bien entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima batalla"

"numero 2; ten más confianza en ti mismo"

"espera. Yo tengo confianza en mis habilidades "

"entonces ¿porque decidiste ir por el camino seguro en vez del peligroso cuando te lo pregunte antes?"

"eso es por es mejor evitar el peligro"

"esa es la prueba de que tienes confianza en poder. No, que no sabes controlar tu propia fuerza y temes herir a alguien por culpa de ello crees que si te limitas está todo bien"

"cuales es tu razón para decir eso de mi"

"el hecho de que puedes matar a un oso de un solo golpe, pero no puedes vencer a una persona en batalla cuando tienes la oportunidad"

"ya te dije que la razón de por qué no puedo matar a alguien es por el recuerdo del hombre que mate"

"si eso es una de las cosas que te limita a usar toda tu fuerza en batalla"

"!"

"Si puedes solucionar el primero podrás solucionar el segundo así te harás más fuerte, pero para ellos hay algo que debes diferenciar primero"

"¿q-que eso?"

"confundes tu objetivo con tu razón para pelear"

"¿otra vez eso?"

(Si otra vez eso o mejor dicho, es lo más importante)

"chrom ¿dime porque peleas?"

"Para proteger a las personas que necesiten ayuda y no pueden defenderse del peligro"

(Modelo de; típico chico heroico. Detectado)

"¿Qué te llevo a elegir ese camino?"

"Por qué quería ayudar a mi hermana y pagar mi deuda con la maestra"

(Espera estaba seguro que diría ayudar al exalt o algo por el estilo. Ah llaveo seguramente la maestra de la que habla es el exalt)

"bien entonces aquí va te pregunto"

"?"

"si las personas que dices querer proteger trataran de herir a tu hermana y a tu maestra. ¿Cuál de los dos ayudarías a tu hermana y maestra o a las su so dichas personas?"

"q-que espera que elija entre una de las esas opciones!"

"si"

"e-so es im-posible no puedo elegir"

(No, si puedes pero no quieres)

"ahora puede ser imposible para ti elegir entre uno de ellos porque confundes tu objetivo con tu razón"

"y-yo no est-"

"pero no te preocupes, solo estoy exagerando las cosas para molestarte"

"uuh!¿ Que!? Te estas burlado de mi robín"

"si esta es la venganza por, ir en mi contra por el asunto de la aldea y el impedirme ayudar con el contaje del campamento"

(Aunque aun así, ayude a tus espaldas. Pero eso no importa ahora)

"vaya tipo de venganza que eliges"

"Oye, hay peores tipos de ellas"

"si, sí, claro"

"pero ahora hablando en serio, debes por der diferenciar tus prioridades o mejor dicho razón y objetivo"

"siento que estoy dando vuelta en círculos"

(Es que amo marear a la gente)

"no te preocupes estoy en la última parte, además fuiste tú quien empezó esta conversación"

"Me estoy arrepintiendo de eso"

"habla con el caballero"

"¿que? con Frederick"

"si con él, ambos van en la misma dirección"

"¿la misma dirección?"

"ambos quiere proteger lo que es importante para ustedes mismos, creo que él puede ayudarte a quitarte esas dudas que rondan en tu cabeza"

"mmm, entiendo pero. ¿Por qué no puedes aconsejarme tu robín?"

(Que tanto quieres que yo te aconseje sobre qué rumbo debe tomar tu vida)

"porque tú quieres defender lo importante para ti, mientras que yo solo…"

"¿tú solo?

"solo busco.."

"¿que buscas?"

(Rayos se me escapo)

"nada que tenga que ver contigo"

"¿buscar ser feliz?"

"No"

"¿Fama?"

"No"

"¿Dinero?"

"Noo"

"¿Poder?"

"Nooo"

"¿podría ser mujeres?"

"¿Me veo como ese tipo de hombre?"

"No, para nada"

"Entonces, no digas ese tipo de estupideces"

(En serio chorm parece que estás buscando una paliza)

"entonces..-"

(Que! Te parece que buscar mi objetivo es un juego. Por naga, que molesto)

"¿busca a una persona?"

"…"

"espera, realmente estas buscando a alguien"

(Maldición, el idiota tenía que atinarle y yo no responder a su estúpida pregunta)

"bueno…. Si"

"entonces déjame ayudarte, si estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte a buscar a esa persona"

(Por que rayos te vez tan ansioso)

"No es imposible mejor dicho, es mi problema no te metas en el"

"pero-"

"chorm ya deja el maldito tema, me estoy empezando a molestar de verdad"

"….Lo siento es que pensé que por fin, podría ayudarte en algo"

(Por que rayos quieres ayudarme tanto)

"en fin estoy cansado y ya es hora del cambio de guardia"

"Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón"

"bien entonces te encargo el resto"

"sí que descanses"

"si, si lo que sea"

Tras dejar a chrom junto con la fogata camino hacia la carreta para usarla para dormir

(ahrrgg. Que gran fallo de mi parte decirle a al idiota sobre mi objetivo. Que pasa conmigo desde que estoy con ellos he sido demasiado amable. No desde mi última decaída en la tarde, no he podido compórtame como siempre, quizás fue porque esta fue más fuerte de las que he tenido hasta ahora, puede ser eso)

Uso las sabanas que están en la carrera y me cubro completamente y mientras estoy debajo de ellas saco mi guante derecho de mi mano, pero en vez de ver mi propia mano son vendas algo sucias y con un poco de sangre en ellas las que entrar en mi visión

(Creo que ya va siendo hora de cambiar estas vendas por unas nuevas)

Quito las vendas de mi mano. Lo que veo ven mis ojos a continuación es una mano asquerosa quemada, llena de cortes y mordeduras en ella. Pero el tatuaje purpura en ella sigue intacto como si fuera de otro mundo. Lo cual solo me llena de ira y frustración

/robín esta es la marca de que eres el elegido por nuestro amo y señor/

(QUE TE JODAN YO NO PEDI ESTO, MALDICION!)

Muerdo mi mano derecha tratando de borrar el tatuaje pero lo único que logro es hacerme más heridas en la mano y que salga sangre de ellas. Tras unos minutos logro calme, vuelvo a poner las vendas en mi mano apretándolas más que antes, coloco mi guante otra vez en mi mano tras lo cual abro y cierro mi mano una y otra vez

Mientras hago este movimiento empiezo a caer en el mundo de los sueños

 _Estoy soñando o esto es real, no lo sé. Lo único que es seguro es que él está frente a mi después de tantos años de busque y sufrimiento. Hoy todo acaba con su muerte_

* * *

/ _por fin te encontré, _ es hora de acabar con de una vez por todas con esto, con este podrido destino/_

 _El comienza a reír con una risa maniática y me mira sus endemoniados ojos rojos_

 _/es imposible, el destino no se puede cambiar mi querido robín/_

 _/No. nosotros lo cambiaremos, vamos robín yo estoy contigo hasta el final. tu eres el único que puede decidir tu destino/_

 _Mí a mi lado. Estoy sorprendido porque está chrom aquí_

 _Entonces chrom me mira y relincha como un caballo_

" _chrom ¿qué rayos estás diciendo?"_

 _Chrom en vez de responderme como un humano solo vuelve a relinchar. Esto me deja completamente confundido has que el suelo empieza a moverse de manera violenta y caigo mientras que chrom empieza la relinchar como loco_

" _Que rayos pasa aquí!"_

* * *

Abro los ojos y lo primero que me dio cuenta es el sonido de un caballo relinchando desesperadamente y el hecho de que la carreta en la que estoy durmiendo se mueve de manera violenta, rápidamente me quito las mantas que tengo encima de mí y veo como el volcán que está a lo lejos entro en erupción. Causado un terremoto el magma que sale de él ha hecho que los bosques que está en sus cercanías se queme y ardan haciendo que una gran cantidad de humo se disperse

(Debí de imaginar que podría pasar después de verlo esta tarde)

"¿MI SEÑOR CHROM, LADY LISSA DONDE ESTÁN?!"

Al voltear mi vista hacia al campamento hecho por caballero puedo verlo a él gritando y llamando a los hermanos idiotas y solo puedo imaginar una cosa. Los dos no están. Pero, ¿por qué? Me bajo de la carreta mi corro en dirección del caballero

"¿oye caballero, que pasa?"

"MI SEÑOR CHORM Y LADY LISSA, NO ESTÁN!"

"como pensé. Conque de eso se trata"

"COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO!"

"porque alguien tiene que estar tranquilo en este tipo de situaciones"

"QUE TIPO DE RESPUESTA ES ESA. PUEDE QUE TU ESTE DETRÁS DE ESO!"

"si yo estuviera detrás de eso. No estaría haciendo el estúpido contigo aquí ahora ¿no?"

"….. Buen punto"

"¿Por fin se te fue la sangre de la cabeza?"

"gracias supongo, que la sorpresa nublo mi juicio. Pero…"

"si lo dos no están significa que están juntos. Lo probable. Lo más posible"

"si puede ser, pero ¿dónde?"

"no se"

(Quizás el baño. ya sabes, la chicas no puede ir solas al baño y de entre los tres, chorm es su hermano y el único hombre del que realmente puede confiar en que no le hará nada raro ¿no?)

"solo espero que el fuego no los alcance"

"como puedes esta tan tranquilo"

"porque confío en sus habilidades"

(Realmente por que no me importa si realmente viven o mueren o eso me gustaría decir, pero si quiero que me paguen tendré que buscarlos supongo pero. ¿Por dónde partir?)

"AHHHHHHHH"

"la voz de ahora-"

"MI LADY!"

El caballero corre en busca de su caballo, se monta en el con una agilidad increíble y empieza a galopar en dirección de donde proviene la voz

"MI LADY EN SEGUIDA VOY!"

(Realmente debería dedicarse a las carreas de caballo seria el campeón de todo halidom)

"oye, espera no me dejes atrás"

Empiezo a correr en la misma dirección en la que se fue el caballero

(Tengo un mal. realmente un mal presentimiento)

Mientras corro tras el caballero una extraña sensación desagradablemente familiar me recorre por todo el cuerpo. Pero antes de que pueda recodar que era esa sensación puedo ver a chrom y a su hermana a lo lejos

"Mi señor, mi lady. Están bien ¿os encontráis bien? ¿Tiene alguna herida?"

"¡Frederick, Robín! Estamos bien"

Al llegar puede ver que los dos estaban bien sin ninguna herida aparente. Entonces los pude escuchar un gran número de alaridos a la distancia.

Cuando enfoque mi vista para saber que lo que hacía tal sonido los pude ver, eran alrededor de diez cosas con apariencia humana, sus ojos eran rojos y sus cuerpos expedía un olor repugnante que nadie desearía tener cerca de si

(Si. Yo sé lo que son ellos sí, EL ESTADO TERMINAL DE ESTUPIDEZ dejen me explicarles; es una enfermedad que solo los Ylissenes tiene cuando llegan a cierto edad empiezan a perder la capacidad de pensar claramente, su cuerpo empieza a perder color y comienza a podrirse lentamente, como si fueran cadáveres. Cuando llegan al estado terminar ya no pueden hablar el idioma humano y son como animales que atacan a cualquier cosa viviente. Por cierto todo lo que dije es mentira. Tehe. Bien dejemos el escapismo de lado y volvamos a la triste realidad, que está frente a mí)

"oye.. ¡¿Qué rayos son estos monstruos?! ¡¿De Dónde salieron?!"

"salieron de una extraña cosas que apareció en el cielo"

"¡¿Q-que?!"

(¿Podría ser algún tipo de magia de tele-transporte?)

"aun así me alegro que se encuentre bien"

"si y todo gracias a ese enmascarado que nos salvó"

(Podría ser que te gusta ser la damisela en problemas. Porque, si es así déjame decirte que salvar no tengo pensado salvarte otra vez)

"¿Ahora que lo pienso donde se fue?"

"espera él estaba hace un segundo aquí"

(Ya le perdieron de vista a su puesto enmascarado. valla par de hermanos despistados)

"ya lo buscaremos luego lissa ahora y que derrotar a esta cosas"

(¿No sería mejor huir?)

"Robín este encargo la estrategia"

"eh"

"bien ín que debo hacer"

"¿eh?"

(¿En serio no van a huir?)

"no te preocupes robin yo me encargo de cualquier herida"

"espera un-"

(¡¿Oye chica, no tienes miedo de esa cosa?! Porque yo solo quiero huir de aquí)

"Está bien robín confío en ti"

(No le encargues tu vida a alguien más así de fácil. Chrom idiota!)

"robín"

"Sr. Robín"

"robín"

"esperen un segundo. Estoy pensado"

(AHHHHHHHHHH. Ya entendí, no digan mi nombre así de fácil tantas vez. Es irritante!.)

Suspiro y miro al cielo el cual hasta hace unas horas estaba cubierto por un centenar de estrella y una hermosa luna. Ahora está cubierto por el humo producido por el fuego del bosque y no se pueden ver para nada

El tranquilizador sonido de los incestos del bosque, es remplazado por el gemido de esas cosas con forma humana

"he he he"

(Ya veo. mientras este con estos tres ni siquiera habrá una noche es tranquila en mi vida)

"bien. Si así son las cosa, vamos a ir hasta el final de todo esto"

(Si esto no es nada en comparación con lo que pasado y contra lo que tendré que enfrentar desde ahora en adelante. Si ya tengo el nombre perfecto para este plan y ese es…uno perfecto para la ocasión


	6. una larga y apestosa noche

Un sabio hombre dijo una vez

 _En el campo de batalla, lo que más importa es la información que uno pose de sus aliados y de sus enemigos. Dependiendo de esta uno puede ganar o perder_

Lo cual significa que estamos en este momento en desventaja

Miro a los seres con forma humanoide algunos se empiezan a mover en nuestra dirección lentamente. Pero, hay otros ni siquiera se mueven y solo lanzan extraños gemidos al aire

(Como lo pensé. No hay una inteligencia real solo son herramientas para matar cualquier cosa vivo. Podrían ser que esto seres sean los llamados dead-man que se describían en unos libros que leí. Si es así, los que están detrás de todo esto son ellos. Además para controlar a esta cantidad de deben de ser por lo menos cinco personas, Pero, no veo a ninguna persona que este, controlándolos. ¿Qué rayos están pasando?)

(No. Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es encontrar una forma para vencerlos, sin salir muertos)

"chorm"

"si ¿qué pasa robin?"

"hace un momento, tu hermana menciono que un enmascarado los salvo o algo por el estilo"

(Es posible que él esté relacionado de alguna manera con todo esto)

"si me ayudo a vencer a uno de esas cosas"

"espera. ¿Luchaste contra uno de ellos?"

"bueno realmente fueron dos"

"la cantidad no me importa, solo quiero saber cómo lucha esa cosas y si tiene algún punto débil"

"mmm, al primero trate de vencerlo con un golpe limpio en el su pecho pero, ni siquiera pareció afectarle en algo la herida que le provoqué, al final lo derrote atravesándolo justo donde debería estar su corazón tras lo cual se desvaneció en el aire y al segundo lo vencimos cortándolo por la mitad junto con el enmascarado y tras lo cual también se desvaneció"

"ya veo. Así que, si los golpeamos en sus puntos vitales ellos desaparecen o si les hacemos una herida que produzca una muerte segura, también tiene el mismo efecto en ellos"

(Así que tiene los mis puntos débiles que cualquier persona)

Mientras miro a los dead-man, empiezo a inspecciono la zona en la que estamos y después de unos segundos, unas edificaciones llaman la atención

"¿que eso esas construcciones?"

"casa abandonadas, posiblemente" me responde el caballereo

"bien pueden ser útiles"

(Bien ya tengo todo lo básico para luchar esta batalla ahora solo falta lo más importante. el nombre de este plan y ese es/ _ **la noche más apestosa de mi vida/**_ un nombre perfecto para la ocasión)

"todos escuchen este es el plan, el caballero y la chica usar el edificio como base y para resguardase mientras chorm y yo acabaremos con ellos turnando nuestros ataques y llamado su atención. Si nos herimos iremos donde la chica y el caballero para que curen nuestras heridas. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Espera, no sería mejor que Frederick luchase junto con nosotros y lissa se quede en la retaguardia mientras los tres la protegemos y ella cura nuestra heridas" sugiero chrom

"no es imposible para el caballero pasar en rápidamente entre los árboles debido a su caballo, como consecuencia nos retrasaría en avanzar y hay una alta posibilidad de que los enemigos nos terminen rodeando debido a eso"

Tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo contra uno de los edificios que están lejos de nosotros. Esta termina golpeando unas tablas de manera que terminar rompiéndose por el impacto esto genera un gran estruendo. Una vez que los dead-man escuchan el ruido comienzan a caminar en la dirección de este

"además esa cosas no tiene una inteligencia real, solo seguían por el instinto y el ruido que se genera"

"…pero si, lissa y Frederick son atacados mientras nosotros no podemos ayudarles"

(Maldición que tipo tan cabeza dura. No me queda de otra opción, tendré que usar esa táctica)

"chrom confías en las habilidades del caballero y tu hermana"

"—Si. Confió en sus habilidades"

(Bien pico el anzuelo)

"bien, entonces, caballero. Si llegas a enfrentarte a alguno de ellos trata de golpear su puntos vitales como la cabeza o su corazón"

"si, comprendo déjemelo a mí no dejare que toquen a lady lissa"

(Sé que fue solo mi imaginación pero, por un segundo el caballero pervertido se vio como un verdadero caballero con radiante armadura)

Asiento a hacia él y luego miro a chrom

"lo mismo va para ti chorm no dudes cuando este luchando y solo concéntrate en tu enemigo"

"si lo entiendo. Puedes confiar en mi"

(Más te vale si no, después me las vas a pagar muy caro)

"bien y por último. Chi-"

"lissa"

"¿Ah?"

"llámame por mi nombre robín"

(¿Pero qué?, no es momento para esta clase de estupideces)

"yo también solicito lo mismo Sir. Robín" me dice el caballero con su típico semblante serio

(! ¿Tú también? ¡)

"Ahora que lo pienso. Robín solo me llama a mí por mi nombre" agrega el idiota de chorm

"cierto. ¿Robín porque solo llamas a mi hermano por su nombre y a nosotros no?"

(Ni siquiera yo sé porque rayos hago, maldición. Espera no es momento para tener esta conversación)

Miro en la dirección de donde esta lo dead-man. Debido al ruido que hacen los tres idiotas .ellos empiezan a mover en nuestra dirección

(Maldición aquí vamos de nuevo)

Tomo una piedra un poco más grande que mi mano y la lanzo lo más alto y lejos que puedo. Saco libro mágico y arrojo un rayo hacia la piedra, esta explota generando un fuerte ruido el cual llama la atención de los dead-man haciendo que se dirijan hacia la fuente del ruido.

Al ver esto los tres idiotas recuerdan donde están y la situación en la que nos encontramos

"ahora no es momento para estar preocupados por ese tonterías"

"es verdad"

"lo siento"

"mi error, tendré más cuidado"

Una vez que los tres se disculpan puedo continuar las cosas donde las deje

Me paro enfrente de la chica extiendo mi mano hacia ella, a lo cual ella recibe lo que le estoy entregando mira las cosas que le entrego y con una mirada extrañada me pregunta

"¿piedras? ¿Para qué?"

"En caso de que una de esa cosas se te acerquen trata de arrojarlas a un lugar que genere un fuerte ruido eso debería llamar la atención de ellos lo suficiente para que puedas alejare de ellos y trata de no ser tan ruidosa ¿está bien?"

"si déjamelo a mí. Por cierto.."

"¿Que?"

"yo no, soy ruido!" me dice la chica con el ceño fruncido

Al mismo tiempo que ella habla los dead-man nos mira y comienza a dirigirse hacia nosotros otra vez

"Al parecer ellos piensan lo contrario" digo mientras señalo hacia los dead-man

"lo de ahora solo fue una coincidencia, eso es todo"

"si claro, la verdad no me importa. Chrom vamos"

Chrom asiente ante mí, luego mira a la chica y al caballero

"tengan cuidado"

"tú también hermano"

"usted también mi señor"

Tras estas palabras la chica se monta en el caballo junto con el caballero y empiezan a dirigirse hacia el edificio abandonado más cercano

"estas listo chorm"

"si estoy preparado"

Guardo mi libro de magia y me preparo para desenfundar mi espada, chrom por su cuenta también hace lo mismo, uno de los dead-mannos mira casi como si detectara nuestra hostilidad hacia él y comienza a correr en nuestras dirección

"yo iré primero chrom, una vez rompo su guardia tú le darás el golpe final"

"Robín ten cuidado sus golpes son más fuertes de lo que parecen"

En el momento en desenfundo mi espada el dead-man lanza un estruendoso grito

Al mismo tiempo yo comienzo a correr en su dirección y cuando llegamos a estar frente a frente nuestras armas chocan

El impacto del golpe me hace retorcer más de lo que yo esperaba Rápidamente intento recuperar mi guardia y gracias a que el dead-man tiene movimientos torpes logro defenderme de su ataque a tiempo

(Maldición no pensé que fuera tan fuerte. Debo de tener cuidado)

El dead-man empieza a propinarme una serie de golpes consecutivos. Debido a la fuerza y su velocidad solo puedo defenderme de ellos y el hecho de que no parece cansarse evita que encuentre una abertura en su guardia

(Lo que se esperaría de una marioneta creada para matar)

Mientras estoy luchando contra el dead-man escucho el sonido de espadas chocando. Logro mirar por un segundo hacia la dirección del sonido y puedo ver a chorm luchando contra otro dead-man

Por lo que veo están parejos en fuerza, pero el dead-man es un poco más rápido que chrom haciéndele imposible poder golpearlo en un punto vital

(Me alegro de no estar luchando contra ese)

Entonces una idea viene a mi cabeza

"chorm tengo una idea"

"espero que sea una que nos ayude contra estas cosas"

"retrocede de espalda hacia mi"

"que, ¿Por qué?"

"Una vez que nuestras espaldas choque, esperaremos el momento preciso para esquivar su ataque, si tenemos suerte sus armas chocara o se atacar el uno al otro, después de eso solo que da dar el golpe de gracia"

"bien. Hagámoslo"

Empiezo a retroceder, después de unos cuantos paso mi espalda choca con la espalda de chorm

"chorm yo te daré la señal de cuando tenemos que esquivar. Así que hasta entonces aguanta y guarda el mayor silencio posible"

"Bien, entiendo"

(Ahora debo concéntrame en el sonido de las armas de estos dos dead-man. Si no lo hago correctamente podremos incluso morir)

Entonces concentro mi oído en el sonido de choque y espero en el sonido de los dos suene al mismo tiempo tiene que ser lo más preciso posible y lo escucho trato de sacar la cuenta de la cantidad de golpes que se tardaron para resonar al mismo tiempo

(Maldición se me está entumeciendo los brazos)

"robin ¿aun no?"

"no espera un poco más"

Espero un poco más y empiezo la cuenta dentro de mi cabeza. El sonido esta vez defiere en la cantidad que contén por dos golpes

"robin!"

"espera un poco más"

(Maldición no eres el único que se está cansando de esto)

Esta vez el sonido coincide con la cantidad de vez anterior a esta

(Una vez más)

Espero un poco y resuena otra vez igual con la misa cantidad de vez que la anterior y la anterior a esa

(Bien)

"chrom a mi cuenta"

"bien, cuando tú digas"

(Espero que todo salga bien)

Entonces espero el segundo correcto el momento preciso para esquivar el ataque.

"1"

(Ya bien)

"2"

Puedo sentir mi corazón latir como loco

(Vamos, no me fallen cálculos)

"AHORA!"

En el momento que digo eso ruedo hacia la dirección en que viene el hacha, pasa por sobre mí. Puedo escuchar un golpe detrás de mí, debido a que es solo sonido de choque de dos armas y no de algo siendo cortado. Por lo que puedo decir que chorm salió ileso de esta.

Doy un paso hacia delante giro mi cuerpo y corto la cabeza del dead-man contra el que luchaba al hacerlo, el desaparece en el aire con una neblina oscura. A mirar hacia delante puedo ver a chorm el cual logro acabar con el otro

(Bien, salimos ilesos de esta)

"gracias, robin como esperaba de ti"

"es solo mi trabajo"

(Así que por favor quita esa estúpida sonrisa de victoria que tienes, que aún quedan enemigos por aquí)

Volteo para ver en la dirección de los demás dead-man

(¿Dónde se metieron los demás?)

Cuando volteo para ver a los demás enemigos. No hay ninguno a la vista, concentrado mi oído, puedo escuchar sus alaridos desde el bosque cercano. Pero, al mismo tiempo escucho otro sonido que me deja pensando un poco

(¿Podría ser?, pero—, no tiene sentido ¿por qué?)

En eso momento otro sonido, no. Un ruido. No un grito poco femenino llega a mis oídos

"CAPITAN, CHORM PUEDE OÍRME!"

"Esa voz de ahora, es Sully"

"¿quién es? Un amigo tu yo?"

"es una de las miembros de los pastores"

"que bien, porque vendría bien un poco de ayuda"

"CAPITAN CHORM ¿¡DONDE ESTA, PUEDE ESCUCHARME!?"

(No importa cuanto lo escuche, suena como la voz de un hombre para mí)

"AHHH DEJA DE MOLESTAR NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADA!"

(Parece que está junto con alguien más)

Miro en la dirección en que viene la voz. Puede ver a dos personas una caminada y cargando consigo un arco y otra en un caballo llevando una lanza y en la otra mano una antorcha por lo que puede ver el arquero no para de hablar con el peli-rojo

"no hay duda es sully, aunque la otra persona no estoy segura quien será"

(Creo que sully es el peli-rojo. Genial ahora hay un caballero marimacho en el equipo y un arquero parlanchín que feliz soy. ja sarcasmo, que sería de mi vida sin él)

"Chorm tenemos un problema ahora"

"¿Que? ¿Cuál?"

Con mi mano derecha apunto asía el bosque del cual salen dos dead-man

(Bien hecho marimacho, has traído más enemigos gracias a tu discreción)

Mientras miramos a los dead-man la chica caballero y al arquero continúan peleando entre ellos haciendo una gran cantidad de ruido. La cual solo atrae más dead-man a ellos

"Rayos. Si no los ayudamos estarán en serios problemas, vamos robin"

"Espera, chrom"

"que pasa robin. Acaso es un nuevo plan, en ese caso es mejor que se lo digas a cuando estemos junto con ellos"

"no, bueno si tengo un plan pero.."

"¿Pero qué? Robin no tenemos tiempo"

"ve tu chorm yo tengo que investigar algo"

"¿investigar? ¿Qué vas a investigar?"

(Al parecer no lo ha escuchado)

"¿es que no lo escuchaste?"

"¿El qué?"

Señalo hacía, el bosque que está a mi espalda. Chorm entrecierra los ojos por un momento como si no entendiera a lo que me refiero pero luego, de unos segundos lo escucha y me mira con cara de sorpresa

"¿alguien está luchando en el bosque?"

"eso parece, ¿quiero averiguar quién es?"

"Es peligroso ir solo. Yo iré contigo"

"no. Tú te debes encargarte de ayudar a ese par de idiotas"

"pero-"

"chorm si los dejamos solo luchando contra un enemigo contra el cual nuca han luchado es como decirles que mueran, pero si estás tú y les dices como luchar contra estas cosas, estoy seguro de que ganaran"

"este bien pero, ten cuidado si pasa algo o necesitas ayuda solo grita estaré a tu lado lo más rápido que pueda"

(Eres mi madre o algo por el estilo, maldito fetichista por los alvinos)

"bien, este es el plan de contingencia; chorm. Tú serás el que lidere el ataque y atraerás al enemigo tratando de parar su avance hacia los otros dos. Por su cuenta, la chica caballero, ya que lleva una lanza su alcance es mayor que el tú yo, ella te apoyara desde la retaguardia"

"Por último el arquero; debido a que es de noche no creo que pueda darle a los enemigos certeramente, por lo que debería concentra sus ataques directamente en el cuerpos de esas cosas"

"Bien déjamelo a mí te mostrare que puedo protegerlos"

"Otra cosa más chorm"

"Si dime"

"Tienes un poción contigo ¿cierto?"

"si lo tengo"

"bien. Llaqué tu hermana no está aquí para curar tus heridas, no dudes en usarlo si es necesario"

"¿estas preocupado por mí?"

"Claro que no. Confió en ti y en tus habilidades chorm"

"Bien ten cuidado robin"

"Si. Si, tú también"

(Será mejor que no mueras)

De este modo Chorm y yo comenzamos a correr en direcciones completamente opuestas

* * *

Antes de entra al bosque, agacho y recojo unas cuantas piedras y cuando entro al bosque trato de generar, la menor cantidad de ruido y movimientos en los árboles y los arbustos. Mientras más avanzo el sonido de armas chocando entre ellas se hace más fuerte

Entonces puedo escuchar un gemido conocido cerca de mi posición. Un dead-man, seguramente fue atraído por el ruido de la batalla que está más delante

Entonces saco una de las piedras que recogí y la lanzo al árbol más cercano al él, en momento en que se genera el ruido se genera el voltea a esa dirección y se acerca a el árbol, se queda parado frente a, el por no más un segundo y luego vuelve a caminar en dirección de donde proviene el sonido más cercano

Vuelvo a lanzar una piedra esta vez al árbol que está más a delante de él .el comienza a caminar hacia él y yo avanzo tratando de e igualar sus pisadas para que no se percate de mi existencia

(Maldición estoy tardando demasiado con este dead-man, con la siguiente tengo que acabarlo)

Después de repetir ese proceso 2 vez más, estoy a unos tres metros vuelvo a lanzar una piedra a un árbol cercano

El avanza hacia el árbol e igual que las veces anteriores se queda parado por cerca de un segundo frente a este y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en las que me estaba ocultando para que no me viera esta vez me acerco a su espalda y me preparo para atacarlo

Justo en el momento en que se da la vuelta clavo mi espada en su cabeza un segundo después de eso, él se hace humo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

(Por alguna razón siento victoria muy vacía ¿por qué será?)

Tras dejar de reflexionar sobre mi victoria sobre el dead-man vuelvo a caminar hacia el sonido de la batalla

Finalmente llego a un claro donde se puede apreciar con más precisión en sonido de las armas chocando y los gemidos de los dead-man

Una vez que llego puedo ver a una persona que está rodeada por de cuatro ellos. Pero lo que me sorprende realmente son dos cosas, la habilidad de la persona que lucha contra ellos. Sus movimientos son elegantes y rápidos como si bailara mientras esquiva los ataques de los de sus contrincantes y su estilo de lucha es muy similar al del idiota de chrom

(Rayos relámete quiero aprender el estilo de lucha de chrom)

Con un rápido movimiento de su espada la persona, corta a uno de los dead-maneste se desvanece en el aire y el mismo ínstate, otro trata de lanzarle otro ataque pero, es vencido con un rápido corte cruzado haciendo que este se desvanezca en el aire después de recibirlo

Esto deja a la esta persona con la guardia baja permitiendo que uno dead-man que está a su espalda que lo ataquen pero, su golpe es detenido con un bloqueo hecho con la espada de esta persona. Con un movimiento similar al que haría una persona, para guardar su espada en la vaina que tiene en su espalda

Con un rápido movimiento hacia arriba de su espada, el hacha que tenía el dead-mansale disparada hacia el aire y luego este, es cortado por esta misteriosa persona solo quedando uno de los dead-man y la misteriosa persona

(Esto es molesto. Como puede ser que esta persona tenga tanta habilidad luchando contra ellos, es como si estuviera acostumbrado a luchar contra ellos pero, esto no se quedara así)

El dead-man lanza un rugido hacia la persona, esta se pone en guardia y en el momento en que ambos están por enfrentase el uno contra el otro y una piedra golpea la cabeza del dead-man generando un fuerte ruido seco

(Si en la diana y el ganador es; robín, es decir yo. Mi puntería es la mejor)

El dead-man se voltea en mi dirección casi como si comprobase quien lanzo esa piedra hacia él, pero esto le da la oportunidad al desconocido espadachín de acabar. Con un rápido y letal corte el último de los cuatro dead-man desaparece como humo en el aire.

(Todo gracias a mi grandiosa distracción. Después de todo soy un genio estratega-mercenario-trota-mundo)

Tras mirar en todas las dirección y percatarme de que no puedo escuchar el desagradable gemido de los dead-man empiezo a caminar dirección del desconocido espadachín

Mientras me acerco, el guarda su espada en su vaina y comienza a caminar en mi dirección

Cuando estamos a casi tres metros de distancia él se detiene súbitamente pero yo me acerco un poco más hacia el casi a un metro de distancia

La luna que hasta hace poco estaba cubierta por el humo del volcán y de los fuegos que se iniciaron por su estallido ya está a la vista generando una decente luz natural permitiéndome ver su rostro y figura con mejor claridad

Al acércame más a él, puedo ver que tiene una extraño mascara en su cara esta oculta la mayor parte de su rostro, haciendo casi imposible detectar facciones y su cambios de expresión y también que es una persona una cabeza más baja que yo. Su cabello es del mismo color que chorm y lleva una extraña tiara en su cabeza

Fijándome en su ropa lleva una armadura ligera de color azul y junto con la espada que al parecer está usando. Guardada junto a ella una segunda espada guardada en una vaina con la cual resalta por su brillo y gemas incrustadas en ella

(¿A cuántas personas tengo que matar para tener una espada como esa?)

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle quien

"¿q-que, por qué est-?"

"¿ah?"

(Espera conozco esta tipo de reacciones. Si es la de alguien sorprendido, puede ser que él sabe quién soy yo)

Justo antes de que pueda preguntar quién era es el o de donde me conocía

"GUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Un grito. No, era más como un aullido de un animal salvaje que el grito de una persona

(Ese grito de ahora viene de la dirección de donde chrom y los demás estaban luchando. Rayos justo cuando esta por torturarlo)

Al darme cuenta del peligro inminente en que se encuentran los demás decido darles propiedad a ellos que a la situación frente a mí. pero, antes de correr en la dirección de la que vine miro al enmascarado y le digo

"no hullas. aún tenemos de qué hablar"

Tras dejar esas palabras comienzo a correr en dirección de chorm y los demás

* * *

Mientras corro en la dirección de chorm y los demás el oscuro pensamiento de huir y dejarlos a su suerte pasa por mi cabeza.

(Yo no tengo derecho a sentir miedo. No puedo huir de una batalla si ellos están detrás de esto con mayor razón debo ayudaros y si dañan a alguien es como si yo mismo lo estuviera hiciera. Maldito sentido de culpa el que tengo yo)

Mientras sigo corriendo. el grito de lo que sea que este más adelante resuena por todas partes y me preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que tenga que enfrentar

Llego al claro donde me separe de chorm y sus compañeros y lo veo a Dead-man de gran tamaño. En un principio pensé que se trataba de un oso por su gran tamaño y masa corporal pero, después de un segundo de verlo se hiso clara la diferencia entre ellos

El dead-man en su mano derecha tiene una gran hacha y de su pecho clavada hay una lanza rota. Por lo que veo alguien lucho contra el pero, fallo

A unos metros de distancia del dead-man puedo ver a chorm por su pose y su espada clavada en el suelo debe de estar agotado

A unos metros de él, esta alguien en el suelo tirado. A su lado está el arquero que vi llegar junto con la chica caballero, este último no se ve agotado o u herido pero debe estar temblando de miedo por la monstruosa creatura que esta frente a el

(Espero que la persona en el suelo este solo inconsciente y no muerta)

El dead-man lanza un rugido y comienza a correr en dirección de chorm y su velocidad es sorprendente para su tamaño y en menos tiempo del que yo esperaba llega a donde chorm y trata de darle un ferros golpe

Chorm logra defenderse de ese último ataque por los pellos y debido a esto sale volando unos metros por el impacto y de alguna manera logra caer de pie. Pero, Chorm ya está en su límite posiblemente no pueda soportar otro golpe de esa magnitud

(Si lucho directamente contra él ni siquiera poder resistir un golpe solo me queda usar la magia)

"CHORM!"Grito con todo pulmón

Tanto chorm como el dead-man mirar en mi dirección

Guando mi espada y saco uno de los dos libros mágicos que tengo y comienzo a concentrarme en la magia de trueno del libro e imagino un trueno saliendo de ella

El dead-man comienza correr en mi dirección

(Debo esperar el momento preciso para lanzar mi magia hacia él y golpear su arma su mano y su arma si logro hacerlo bien puede que lo derrote)

El dead-man está a unos dos metros de mí, alza su hacha preparándose para su ataque. Yo por mi cuenta tengo lista mi magia

El hacha del dead-man baja con una velocidad increíble, hacia mi cabeza. Si no hubiera estado preparado para ese ataque posiblemente seria hombre muerto

Logro esquivar el ataque por los pellos y me preparo para lanzar la magia de trueno hacia el brazo y le hacha de dead-man pero, debido al impacto del golpe en la tierra y su velocidad este genera que una gran cantidad de tierra sale disparada, bloqueando mi visión y haciendo que la dirección que mi brazo se eleve y lanzando la magia en dirección de su hombro

(¡Maldición!)

Mi magia golpea el hombro del dead-man y este grita fuertemente por el dolor. Como consecuencia, el suelta su hacha. La cual queda incrustada en el suelo mientras se lleva sus dos manos al lugar de su herida

(Este dead-man siente el dolor?! Acaso es distinto a los otros)

Me quedo sorprendido por un segundo por este hecho pero, rápidamente recupero la compostura y comienzo a correr en dirección de chorm

"chrom estas bien. ¿Aún te queda algo de tu poción?"

"no la use toda antes de empezar a luchar contra esa cosa"

(Rayos yo solo no puedo contra ese dead-man)

Miro en dirección del arquero el cual está junto al cuerpo de la chica caballero

"¿tienes una poción o algo por el estilo?"

"lo siento. Pero me temo que el elixir que tenía lo use para evitar que ella muriera"

(Espera uso un elixir. ¿Esa cosas no son carísimas? como rayos compro uno de eso. ni siquiera yo he probado un de esas cosas en mi vida)

"ya veo. Esto nos complica las cosas"

(Por una parte me alegro que este viva aun. Pero, eso nos dejó en un gran problema Entre manos)

Chorm está demasiado cansado y herido para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra ese dead-man. Yo por mi cuenta no podría aguantar un golpe de esa cosa y el arquero queda fuera de la ecuación por el mismo hecho

(Rayos si le hubiera dicho al enmascarado que vinera conmigo podríamos vencerlo fácilmente)

Miro al dead-man el cual ha dejado de gritar y gemir de dolor. Toma su hacha lentamente se voltea hacia nuestra dirección y una vez más lanza un grito

(Genial ahora quiere matarme. Mi suerte no podría ser peor)

El dead-man comenzó a avanzar lenta mente en muestra dirección

(Su objetivo; mi cabeza)

Justo cuando me preparaba para usar mi libro mágico

"hermano! Robín! ¿Está bien?!"

Miro hacia el origen de la voz y veo al caballero y a la chica juntos viendo en nuestras hacia nosotros y en el momento en que están por llegar a nuestro lado

El dead-man se detiene como si estudiase la situación, Al ver esto decido actuar lo más rápido que puedo

"lissa curar las heridas de lo más rápido que puedas chorm"

"aha! si déjamelo a mí robín"

"Frederick trata de ganar el suficiente tiempo para que pueda concentra mi magia y atacar a esa cosa y-"

"déjamelo a mí. No permitiré que tal inmunda le ponga un dedo encima a mi señor chorm"

Tras decir esas palabras el caballero se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el dead-man

"espera todavía no termino de hablar"

Este último parece percatarse de eso y prepara para recibir al caballero con un golpe de su hacha

Obviamente el caballero se percata de esto último y en el momento en entra en el alcance del hacha del dead-man él logra esquivar la y clava su lanza en el pecho del este último

"¿que!?"Grita el caballero

Con su otra mano el dead-man agarrara la lanza evita que la llegue a atravesarlo, al ver esto el caballero suelta su lanza y trata de alejarse de dead-man Pero, este termina en pujando al caballero y este cae de su caballo rodea un par de veces en el suelo tras lo cual el intenta parase pero, debido al golpe este se ve aturdido y no puede hacerlo

(El golpe y la caída le afecto demasiado)

"el dead-manintenta sacarse la lanza de su pecho mientras lanza unos molesto gritos. Después de unos segundos logra sacar. Después de eso, dirige su vista a mí y comienza avanzar en mi dirección

(Así que yo soy el primero en la lista. Pero estoy listo para acabar contigo)

Ya con la suficiente energía concentrada en mi mano camino hacia el dead-man. Ha diferencia de hace unos segundos, él está caminando lentamente hacia acá. Quizás la herida de la lanza del caballero le dificulte su movilidad

"robin ten cuidado"

"si. Si no te preocupes, lo tengo todo la situación bajo control"

(O eso me gustaría decir. Este dead-man es diferente. Siente dolor y hasta pareciera que hay una inteligencia dentro de él. Tengo que tener extremo cuidado cuando luche contra él)

Una vez que llego a una distancia no mayor de cinco metros de él me detengo y espero su golpe. El dead-man se detiene a casi un metro de mí y me mira con sus ojos rojos y alza su hacha e igual que antes logro esquivar el ataque

O eso debería a ver sido

"haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrg"

"ROBIN!"

Un golpe seco por mi costado izquierdo. En el último momento el dead-man cambio la trayectoria de su hacha golpeándome con uno de los lados no afilados

El golpe es tan devastador y fuerte que me manda a volar. haciendo me caer cerca de donde es encuentra el caballero.

El por el dolor del golpe termino llevándome la mano hacia el lugar afectada por el impacto del golpe y puedo sentir todo mi cuerpo adolorido por la caída. Mi único consuelo es el hecho de que el dead-man también está de rodillas en el suelo llevando su mano izquierda donde recibió el impacto de la magia de trueno que lance

(Te lo mereces maldito)

"robín! ¿Este bien? En seguida curo tus heridas solo espere un momento"

Antes de darme cuenta, chrom y su hermana están junto a mí en un intento de defenderme o algo asi

"lissa como está ¿la herida de robín? ¿Es grave?"

"no, pero estoy segura de que se le rompieron una cuantas costillas. Tardare un poco en curarlo"

(Bueno de pues de recibir esa clase de golpe, quien no terminaría con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Espera un momento, chorm recibió un golpe similar pero, se solo voló unos metros y tan solo se veía cansado después de eso. Maldición chorm de que esta hecho tu cuerpo)

"¿estás bien? aguante un poco" me dice la chica con cara preocupada

Mientras siento una cálida sensación por todo mi cuerpo junto con la disminución del dolor de él. El caballero que se había recuperado por el golpe del dead-man se acerca a chrom

"lo siento mi señor, fui muy descuidado"

(Es lo que te mereces por no escucharme hasta el final idiota)

"está bien Frederick. Lo impórtate es que estés bien y puedas luchar aun"

"si estoy listo mi señor. Pero mi lanza. ¿No sé dónde está?"

(No la había arrojado el dead-man por algún lado)

Al decir eso ambos se concentra en el dead-man el cual ha comenzado a ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad

"maldición, Frederick no llevas ningún otro tipo de arma de respaldo"

"lo siento mi señor tendré más cuidado para la próxima vez"

(Si es que tenemos una próxima vez. En fin es hora de trabajar)

"disculpen que los interrumpa, cuando están por enfrentar a una muerte casi segura"

Al escuchar mi voz ambos se girar hacia mi

"ten caballero usa mi espada"

"Sir. Robín. Muchas gracias ahora con puedo defender la espada de mi señor. Una vez terminemos esta batalla le agradeceré como se merece"

"solo devuelve mi espada cuando termines de usarla. ahrg aun duele, maldición"

"bien mi señor con esta espad—"

"ESPERA. Quien te dijo que esta conversación término"

"¿hay algo más? Que quiera agregar"

"SI aaahhuu. Mis costillas"

(Creo que puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca)

"robín no te muevas tanto, que aún no termino"

"si lo sé, aún me duele todo el cuerpo por culpa de eso"

"bien. Entonces, no te muevas mucho"

"Si. Si"

(Que enfermera tan ruidosa)

"bien chorm, Frederick escuchen supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de esa cosa es distinta a las demás"

"si. Es extremadamente fuerte"

"si pero eso no esto todo. Él tiene noción del dolor"

"Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. Los otros no sentían para nada las heridas que les propinaba"

"si esa es su debilidad"

"ya veo. Pero ¿cómo la aprovechamos?"

"sencillo. En vez de tratar de vencerlo de un solo golpe, tenemos que herirlo de manera que no pueda luchar más por culpa del dolor"

"¿entonces tenemos hacerle la mayor cantidad de posibles heridas?"

"no, su habilidad de regeneración es muy alta. la herida que le propine se curó después un poco más de un minuto"

"entonces.."

"hay que cortar su brazo y si es posible una de sus piernas. Por muy veloz que sea su regeneración no es omnipotente. Dudo que puede hacer que le crezca otro brazo o u una nueva pierna en su lugar"

"bien. Iremos con esa estrategia. Frederick tu ve por la derecha he intenta cortar su pierna yo por mi cuenta tratare de cortar su brazo"

"bien como usted diga mi señor"

De este modo chorm y el caballero se girar y mirar a su oponente, el cual parece haber recuperado de su herida. El dead-mantoma el hacha la cual esta tirada en el suelo y comienza a caminar a paso lento pero seguro, hacia nosotros mientras lanza gemidos llenos de odio

"Frederick yo iré primero una vez que logre detener sus movimientos trata de cortar su pierna izquierda"

"tenga cuidado mi señor si es necesario yo intervendré para defenderlo"

chrom asiente y se coloca en posición de combate y comienza a correr rápidamente hacia el dead-man

Cuando chrom está a una distancia lo suficiente cerca del dead-man, este lo ataca con su hacha, chorm logra esquivar el ataque de este y es capaz de hacerle una herida en el pecho

El dead-man gime por el dolor de la herida pero, aun así logra lanzar un puñetazo con su mano hacia chorm el cual esquiva retrocediendo, Tras lo cual se vuelve a poner en guardia para preparar su próximo ataque

El dead-man sigue con su ataque. Violentos golpes con su hacha y con su puño sin un orden ni sentido en ellos, gracias a esto son todos fáciles de esquivar y desviar por parte de chorm pero esto también le hace difícil golpearlo y darle el golpe de gracia

(Si pudiéramos detener su ataque por un momento. Espera un momento)

"oye arquero!"

Al escuchar mi grito el arquero que estaba mirado el estado de la chica caballero dirige su mirada hacia mí

Dirijo mi mano en dirección de chorm y del dead-man

"crees que puedas crear un agujero en sus ataques"

El arquero mira hacia el dead-man tras pensar lo un poco él toma su arco

"que si puedo detener sus ataques. Yo soy viron arqueros de los arqueros, para mí y mis increib—"

"no me importa la historia de tu vida solo respondes si puedes o no puedes hacerlo"

"pues claro puedo. Para mí, viron no hay un blanco o una dama que se pueda resistir a mis encantos con el arco"

(Que persona tan egocéntrica)

"bien entonces te lo encargo"

"claro es hora de me mostrar mis habili—"

"chrom crees que puedas detener sus ataques por un momento"

"debería poder hacerlo"

"bien arquero trata de darle en el cuello o en la cara si es posible"

"déjamelo a mí"

(Bien ahora todo depende que salga todo bien)

Chrom deja de atacar y comienza a defenderse de los ataques de dead-man de manera que pueda detener sus movimientos. Pero esto solo parece provocar la furia del dead-man y aumentar la cantidad de sus ataques y en un intento de acabar con chorm

Pero chorm es más rápido que y es solo cosa de tiempo has que logra detener los ataques del dead-man y..

"GHHHHAAAAARRRR!"

El dead-man suelta su titánica hacha y lleva sus manos a su cara mientras lanza un estremecedor grito

(Realmente le dio en la cara con esta oscuridad. Ese arquero tiene mejores habilidades de las que yo esperaba)

El grito sirve como señal para chrom y para el caballero. En el momento en que el dead-man logra sacar la fecha de su cara, más precisamente su ojo derecho

No es solo la fecha lo único que se desprende de su cuerpo su brazo cae junto con ella. En el momento en que el dead-man había sacado la flecha de su ojo, chrom cortó su brazo, con implacable corte de su espada.

gUUUUUUUUAAAAaaaaaa!

El dead-man vuelve a lanzar un grito mientras una extraña sustancia negra sale de su herida en vez de sangre

(Huele peor que el aliento de un borracho después de vomitar)

Pero no termina ahí. El caballero va hacia el tratado de cortar su pierna izquierda. El logra llegar y empieza a cortar su pierna, pero el dead-man se percata de ello y lanza un puñetazo hacia él y como si de un deja-vu se tratara, su brazo izquierdo del también vuela por los aires el cual fue cortado por chrom

"yo los protegeré a todos"

"mi señor"

"hermano eres tan genial"

(chrom eres tan chiche)

Esto acompañado por el sonido de los huesos y carne siendo cortada por el caballero. El cual termina cercenado la pierna del dead-man. Debido a la pérdida de su otro brazo y al impulso que tenía cuando trataba de atacar al caballero dead-man termina perdiendo el equilibrio y empieza a caer hacia delante

"chrom, Frederick aléjense rápido de el"

Al escuchar mi voz ambos se alejan del dead-man y este cae al suelo. Un fuerte sonido de golpe resuena y con eso el dead-man lanza un último alarido y al igual que los otros estés tan bien comienza a desvanecerse en una oscura neblina lo cual marca nuestra victoria

* * *

"ganamos" digo mientras me estiro en el suelo

"si por fin se acabó. Espera un momento robín, esa cosa ¿murió por una simple caída? o ¿fueron las heridas que le propinaron mi hermano con Frederick?"

"¿que no te diste cuenta?"

"¿de qué debería darme cuenta?"

"de la lanza clavada en el pecho de ese monstruo"

Al mirar en la dirección de la voz puedo ver al arquero cargando en su espalda a la chica caballero

"a… espera. ¿En qué momento lo atravesó una lanza?

"Antes de que llegara ustedes esta hermosa y valiente mujer, trato de atravesarlo con su lanza. Pero lamentablemente el logro detener la lanza y la rompió dejando la mitad de ella clavada en su pecho"

"ahh ya veo y robín aprovecho eso para vencerlo. Mmm como se esperaría de un estratega"

(Bueno ese era el plan opcional. La verdad es quería que chorm le cortara la cabeza y acabar de ese modo con él. Pero bueno, lo vencimos y eso es lo que importa ahora)

Tras dejar a la chica caballero en el suelo. La hermana de chorm empiezo a revisar sus heridas una vez que confirmo que está bien. El arquero que al parecer está preocupado por su estado logra relajase

"Gracias a naga que está más hermosa y salvaje flor aún no se marchitara por el frio beso de la muerte y la crueldad del campo de batalla"

(Así que ahora es poeta. En fin, cada loco con su tema)

"lissa, ¿cómo se encuentra sully? ¿Su heridas son graves?" pregunta chorm

"está bien, con un poco de descanso y si tratamos sus heridas como corresponde debería estar bien para mañana"

"ya veo. Me alegro, sir. Virón ¿cierto?"

"viron es suficiente"

"viron déjame darte de nuevo gracias por ayudar a sully"

"no es necesario darme las gracias. Salvar a cualquier mujer es el deber de todo hombre"

(Es que no puede dejar de hablar de mujer ni por un minuto)

"Si. Desde tiempos inmemorables el hombre ha existido para alabar y proteger a las mujeres, si. es la propia naturaleza lo que nos impulsa a protegerlas—"

(Tengo la sensación de que esto tiene para largo)

De este modo tuve que escuchar por más de cinco minutos un monologo sobre el deber del hombre, de proteger a todos las mujeres y esas cosas

"—y así yo virion arquero de los arquero he decido dedicar mi vida por los seres más hermoso de la creación has el fin de mi vida"

"ya entiendo" (En simples palabras le gustan mucho las mujeres y que quiere protegerlas a todas o algo por el estilo)

"ja ja ja. Ya veo así que las mujeres son sagradas, bueno creo que puedo entender tus sentimientos"

(Genial ahora chrom se ha vuelto un mujeriego)

"si, yo como dama debo ser protegida y mimada todo el tiempo"

"hay algo de verdad en lo que dice este joven"

"no podía esperar menos del líder de los pastores y sus colegas" agrega el mujerío

(Espera ¿me estas contando a mí también?)

"viron ¿qué tal si te a los pastores?"

"a los pastores ¿dice?"

"si para proteger el halidon de cualquier mal"

"eso también incluye a las mujeres ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto"

"entonces no hay más que decir estoy a su servicio. Capitán chrom"

[virion se ha unido a los idiotas del exalt]

(Genial más gente ruidosa)

"y así el apuesto y galante viron arquero de arqueros inicio, una nueva aventura. Sin saber que su nombre quedaría gravado en la posteridad y seria recordado por todas las damas del mundo y aclamado por ellas si el inicio de—"

(Disculpa pero, podrías dejar de hacer monólogos tan egocéntricos)

Una vez que el mujeriego se calmó y nos preparábamos para volver al campamento

"chrom tenemos compañía"

Dije señalado hacia el bosque donde un grupo de luces rojas y gruñidos venían

"rayos hay más de esa cosas. Pastores a las armas"

(¿Es necesario que digas eso cada vez que inicio una batalla?)

Justo cuando estaba por dar órdenes para la lucha contra los dead-man un flash de luz pasó entre ellos y luego como si fuera solo una ilusión, el que hubieran estado ahí se hicieron humo en el aire

Al observar como tres de los dead-man eran eliminados así de rápido. Tanto chom como yo estábamos sorprendido. Nos esta vamos preparado para luchar contra cualquier cosa, pero lo que apareció ante nosotros

"Tú eres—"

(Bueno. Esto es un poco inesperado)

Era el joven enmascarado. Al ver lo chrom guardo su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia el seguido de su hermana y el caballero

(¿Por qué no huyo?)

"eres el chico de antes. Gracias por salvarme antes. Eres muy valiente" dijo la hermana de chrom

(¿No está relacionado con ellos?)

"gracias por salvarme a mi hermana y acabar con esas cosa"

(Si fuera parte de ellos ¿entonces por qué está acabando con los dead-man?)

"mi nombre es chrom. ¿Disculpa pero podrías decirme el tu yo?"

(No entiendo. ¿Cuál es su objetivo?)

"puedes llamarme Marth"

(¿Es alguna broma?)

"Marth ¿cómo el antiguo rey heroico? ciertamente tu forma de luchar es como la de un héroe. ¿Podrías decirme donde aprendiste el arte de la espada?"

(Eso no debieras saberlo tú. Después de todo usan el mismo estilo de lucha)

"no es el momento para estar hablando de mi"

(¿Qué es lo que planea este este tipo?)

"Lo que vieron, no es más que el preludio de una horrible calamidad que está por venir en un futuro. Quedan advertidos"

Por un segundo ciento que pierdo el equilibrio

(Q-que. Espera! eso quiere decir?! Acaso ellos encontraron una manera de revivirlo sin mí! Eso es imposible! El otro método debió de perderse junto con la guerra de hace quince años acaso hay otro método más aparte de ese?!)

"¿uh? ¿Espera a dónde vas ahora? ¿Oye espera?!" grita la chica

Tras dejar esas palabras extraña advertencia el enmascarado regresa al bosque y desaparece dentro este

(Debo calmare y analizar la información que tengo hasta ahora)

"no es una persona que hable mucho, me agrada"

"su habilidad con la espada y su habilidad para ocultarse son de primera es posible que escuchemos muy pronto sobre el de nuevo"

(Si eso sucede, espero que no sea nuestro enemigo)

"tiene razón mi señor, pero ahora lo importante es la extraña advertencia de este enmascarado"

"es verdad puede que en otros lugares hayan aparecido monstruos como estos"

"lo mejor sería que nos dirigiéramos lo más pronto a la capital mi señor"

(¿Puede ser que este par de idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta todavía?)

"odio tener que interrumpir su importante conversación pero, creo que se están olvidando de algo muy importante"

"¿importante? que puede ser. Tiene alguna idea de que puede ser Frederick"

"lo siento mi señor no se viene nada a la cabeza"

Al darme cuenta de que ambos habían olvidado algo tan fundamente solo puedo suspirar por su torpeza e idiotez

"bien entonces se los recordare. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la capital?"

"pues en la carreta"

"bien y ¿con que se moviliza la carreta?"

"pues con el caballo de Fre—ah"

(Al fin parece dado cuenta)

"¿Frederick?"

"si. Mi señor"

"¿dónde está tu caballo?"

"—"tras un segundo de silencio el caballero responde "en un lugar mucho mejor "con una sonrisa vacía

"ya veo. Eso es bueno" responde el idiota de chorm

"genial, más trabajo" digo mientras maldigo al par de idiotas

"hermano tengo sueño. El desvelarse es malo para la salud de una dama" la chica se queja como siempre

"HHHHOOOO. Que hermosa luna y estrellas dignas de recordar la noche en que conocí la flor más hermosa y salvaje del mundo" y el mujeriego halaba a la peor noche que he tenido en mi vida

(Nunca debí de aceptar este trabajo)

* * *

Una vez que chrom y el caballero se dieron cuenta de que no teníamos como llevar la carreta y que tanto el caballo del caballero y el de la chica caballero habían huido en la batalla y que sin ellos, el camino a la capital sería más largo de lo que habían estimado. Sin mencionar que con la chica caballero inconsciente por tiempo indefinido, lo solo nos haría ir más lento

Así que se decido nos dividimos en dos grupos. Yo y el arquero buscaríamos los caballos y chrom junto con su hermana y el caballero volverían al lugar del campamento cargando junto con ellos a la inconsciente chica caballero

En un principio pensé que nos tardaríamos en encontrar los caballos pero, fue más fácil de lo que pensé llaqué ambos estaban tomado agua del rio cercano al campamento

Una vez logramos dominarlos entre el arquero y yo los llevamos de vuelta al campamento con sus dueños. Ya para ese momento los primeros indicios del amanecer se mostraban en el cielo

"aun así el halidom es más hermoso de lo que esperaba" dijo el arquero mientras miraba hacia el rio y el bosque

"¿acaso no eres de este continente?" le pregunto

"exacto, soy originario de las lejanas tierras de valm"

"¿entonces por qué viniste hasta el halidom?"

"preguntas ¿Por qué? mi querido amigo. Eso es por las mujeres. Si se dice en los antiguos libros qu—"

(Ya van empezar otra vez)

Mientras el mujerío seguí con su monologo, al cual yo solo asentía mi cabeza y respondía "ya veo" o con "que interesante", trate de entender y descubrir que era lo que tramaba el enmascarado llamado Marth. Pero debido al cansancio por la noche y por el molesto monologo por parte del mujeriego no puede ordenar mis ideas dentro de mi cabeza y así llegue al campamento aún más cansado de lo que originalmente estaba

Una vez en el campamento, le entregamos los caballos al caballero para que los alistara, tras lo cual me dirigí hacia la fogata. Frente a ella estaba chorm haciendo más carne asada y a su lado estaba sentada su hermana la cual estaba cabeceando por culpa del sueño

A unos metros de ellos se encontraba la chica caballero, acostada lo suficientemente cerca. Para poder recibir el calor del fuego. Mirando mejor me di cuenta de que no era carne que asaba chrom no era del oso que había cazado antes, Si no de otro tipo diferente

"¿chrom de que la carne que estas asando?"

"lobo" me respondió con tono monótono

"¿lobo? ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"mientras volvíamos al campamento uno de ellos nos atacó así—"

"está bien. Ya entendí no es necesario explicarme el resto de la historia"

(Supongo que con chorm no hay un menú normal)

Una vez chrom termino de cocinar la carne y me senté a su lado. Quedan frente a la chica caballero y al lado de la hermana de chorm y comienzo a comer la carne de lobo

( _much, much, la hermana de chrom tenía razón, esta carne es difícil de comer much, much)_

"una vez acabemos de comer partiremos a hacia Ylisstol"

"¿estas preocupado por lo que dijo el enmascarado?"

"si, esas cosas con las que luchamos, eran muy fuertes y difíciles de derrotar"

"personalmente hablando, solo fueron difíciles de vencer, porque era de noche y por ser enemigos con los que nuca habíamos luchado antes"

"¿hablas como si ya tuvieras planes para vencerlos?"

(Soy un estratega. tengo un plan para todo)

"podrías atraer su atención con caballeros con armaduras pesadas y acabar con ellos con magos y arqueros atacándolos desde la distancia, golpeándolos en sus cabezas y en la zona del pecho como antes lo hicimos. Por lo torpe que son también podemos ponerse trampas, tambi—"

"eres increíble robin apenas hemos luchado contra ellos y has pensado en forma de lucha contra ellos otra vez"

(Eso es porque tendré que luchar otra vez contra ellos en un futuro)

"no es para tanto. Todos los planes tiene sus fallas, el trabajo del estratega encontrar esas fallas en los bandos aliados y enemigos y utilizarlas a su favor"

"mmm, no parece tan complicado como yo esperaba"

"entonces, a has tu aporte con alguna idea para luchar contra esas cosas"

"mmmm, que tal usar a la caballería y que arremeta contra ellos"

"si quieres tener bajas en tu filas adelante"

"que alguien muera en campo de batalla es lo más normal sir. Robín" agrega otra persona

Al mirar en dirección de la voz puede ver al arquero el cual está mirando la cara de la chica caballero mientras esta dormía

"no es hermoso su rostro mientras duerme"

(Si por hermoso te refieres a que duerma con la boca completamente abierta y con saliva saliendo de ella. Debo asumir que tienes serios problemas en tu cabeza)

"tienes razón en el campo de batalla es normal que la gente muera. Pero, reducir ese número al mínimo es el otro de los trabajo de un estratega"

"pensé que el trabajo de un estratega era que el ejército al que está afiliado gane"

"si fuera solo eso, entonces habría una gran cantidad de personas que se pueden llamar así mismos estrategas. Es mucho más complejo de lo que piensas"

"que intrigante e interesante profesión" dice mientras me sonríe

(Esto todo lo contrario)

"agh.. m-i cabe-za me due-le maldición ¿quién es el dueño de caballo que paso por en sima de mí? Porque voy a matarlo"

"a sully querida, el escuchar tu melodiosa voy es simplemente divino"

(Que le pasa a este idiota)

"AH que rayos tú que haces todavía aquí. Te dije que no tengo tiempo para tus estupidez"

"sully será mejor que te acostumbres después de todo él es uno de los nuevos miembros de los pastores"

"capitán chorm esta segu—"

Ella se nos queda mirando durante unos dos segundos en completo silencio y entonces grita

"U-UN FANTASMA!"

"¿ah?"(¿Se refiera a mí?)

Grita de tal manera que la hermana de chrom se termina levantado de un golpe mientras grita "estoy despierta, no estaba durmiendo" entre otra cosas sin importancia

"CAPITAN CHROM UN FANTAS-"

Antes de que pudiera termina su frase chrom con una velocidad increíble logro tapar la boca de la chica caballero

"disculpa Robín recordé que tenía que hablar algo de suma importancia con Frederick sully y lissa"

"ah sí, está bien pueden tomarte tu tiempo"

"no creo que tarde mucho, lissa una reunión de emergencia"

"¿emergencia?" pregunto su hermana que aún se estaba frotando sus ojos por el sueño

"si, emergencia"

"…ah, esa emergencia "tras pensarlo un poco la chica pareció recordar de que habla su hermano

"bien si nos disculpan robín, virón"

Tras decir esas palabras arrastro a la chica caballero, mientras era seguido por su hermana. En dirección del caballero tras lo cual comenzaron hablar entre ellos

"sir. Robín, ¿tiene usted idea de que es lo que pasa?"

"no me preguntes a mí y no me llames más por [sir] es irritante"

Después de unos diez minutos donde la chica caballero, me lanzaba constante miradas y el mujeriego decía cosa como "porque no soy yo el que recibe sus intensas miradas" chrom mas su hermana y la chica caballero volvieron hacia nosotros y en el momento en que esta frente a mí la chica caballero hace una reverencia y comienza a disculparse

"lo siento robín. Fui muy mal educada al llamarte fantasma"

"no hay problema. Supongo que el color de mi cabello te hiso pensar eso"

"si eso es la primera vez que veo a una persona con ese color de cabello"

"ya veo. Así que es eso"

"si jajajaja"

(Que mentira tan obvia. Con esto me queda claro chrom está ocultándome algo y no quiere que me entere, no sé qué será lo que me esta ocultado pero será mejor que tenga cuidado)

"hermano no me digas que el único desayuno es carne de lobo"

"si está bastante bueno la verdad"

"aHHHaaa hermano una dama tiene que tomar una buena tasa de leche tibia por la mañana y frutas frescas para mantener su belleza"

"pero no tenemos ninguna de esa cosas, la única otra cosas que hay son nueces y avellanas que encontró Frederick"

"¿acaso parezco una ardilla?"

(Pues para mi te vez como una)

Finalmente al no tener otra cosa más que carne de lobo o las nueces y avellanas la chica eligió volverse una ardilla real

Tras acabar con el desayuno y recoger todas las cosas nos subimos a la vieja carreta, el arquero seguía elogiando a la chica caballero por su belleza o algo así. La hermana de chrom una vez subió a carreta se acomodó y decidió dormir y chrom y el caballero por su cuenta estaban hablando algo sobre presentar un informe y yo imitando a la hermana de chrom me puse cómodo y decidí dormir

(Será mejor que me prepare. Con lo de esta noche me quedo claro, que tendré mucho trabajo desde ahora en adelante)

Mientras trataba de ordenar en mi cabeza las cosas que pasaron en la noche, termine quedándome dormido

hola a todos les doy las gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo y los anteriores

la historia avanza lento pero seguro

espero que sea de su agrado y eso es todo no tengo mas que agregar

les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche o lo que sea

PD: la palabra dead-man esta registrada en las palabras que mas odio en el mundo con esta historia


	7. El verdadero tersoro de la humanidad

"Robin"Una voz de un hombre me llama y también sentir que alguien me sacude el hombro

"robin despierta es de día" dice una voz femenina

(Cállate mujer con voz chillona)

Al darme cuenta de que alguien intenta interrumpir digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza

"la persona que está busca, se encuentra en viaje por el mundo de los sueños"

"¿ah?"

"vuela a molestar más tarde"

(Ahora a dormir)

"¿qué fue lo de ahora?" pregunta la voz masculina

"¿quizás algún nuevo tipo de broma? Ho! quizás la use la próxima vez que no quiera levantarme" responde la voz femenina

"mi señor, en estos casos lo mejor es arrojar un balde de agua fría sobre la persona" dice una tercera voz. La cual también es de hombre

(¿Qué? espera ¿arrojarme un balde con agua fría? Eso no suena nada bien)

"en ese caso capitán déjemelo a mí, En seguida le traeré el agua" ahora la que habla es una voz enérgica la cual no sé si es de una mujer o un hombre

(Rayos será mejor que me levante no quiero ser empapado)

Lentamente incorporo la mitad de mi cuerpo y procedo a sacarme la capucha que tengo puesta, haciendo que los rayos de sol golpean en toda mi cara

(Maldito sol deberías congelarte hasta el fin de los tiempos)

Miro a las personas que están frente a mí

"Hola robin ¿cómo dormiste?"

El que me pregunta eso el idiota de chorm con su típica sonrisa de todos somos amigos

(Ignora la pregunta del idiota)

"¿dónde estamos?"

"En las afueras de Yisston" me responde chrom

"ya veo"

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a estirar mí mis brazos y piernas

Cuando miro hacia delante, a unos cien metros de donde estamos. Puedo ver unos muros, en los cuales se debe encontrar la ciudad de Yliston y dentro de ellos hay pequeña montaña en la cual se puede ver un castillo

"¿supongo que ese es el castillo de exalt?"Digo mientras señalo en la dirección de del castillo

"SIP y de la familia real" me dice la hermana de chrom con una sonrisa en su cara

Tras terminar mi estiramiento matutino decido bájame de la carrera

"¿?"

Al tratar de bájame de la carrera puedo ver tirado en ella, al lado de donde estaba durmiendo al arquero mujeriego, tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una de las mejillas de su cara esta hinchada

"aaa.. su-lly dame má-s de tu am-or"

"..."

(Hare como que no lo vi. Si eso es lo mejor)

Termino de bájame de la carreta y miro a los hermanos

"Entonces supongo que mi trabajo está completo ¿no?"

"¿eh?"

"Después de todo, mi trabajo era llevarlos has Yliston"

"EH! Espera robin realmente, no te vas a unir a los pastores" me dice la chica

(cierra esa bocota que tienes. que por algo te entras los bichos)

"exacto. Dije claramente que tengo otros planes"

(Después de lo que sucedió anoche, ellos definitivamente tiene que estar moviéndose. no tengo tiempo que perder)

"Así que espero que puedan págame lo más pronto posible chrom"

(Como están las cosas lo único que me queda es recurrir a esa fanática del dinero para obtener algo información)

"Así que eso es todo. ¿Una vez que te dé, el dinero te iras a Ferox?"

"si, supongo"

Tras responder a la pregunta de chrom, tanto él y su hermana ponen caras de desánimo

(Esto dos ¿porque quieren tanto que me una a los pastores? Siento que están exagerando sobre ello)

"Sobre eso sir. Robín" me habla el caballero

(Te dije que no me llamaras por sir. Me hace sentir viejo)

"¿que?. Y no me llames por sir, es desagradable"

"mi señor chrom y lady lissa tiene que informar de las novedades a su excelencia"

"bien ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"bueno para empezar, en este momento no tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar por sus servicios. La única forma de obtenerlo es ir con su excelencia y que nos lo proporcione.

(Cierto. Estos idiotas no tienen dinero ahora que lo recuerdo)

Segundo; para llegar a ferox necesitas un permiso otorgado por su excelencia.

(Verdad. Creo que lo mencionaron antes)

Tercero. Estoy seguro que su excelencia quera darle las gracias directamente a usted por ayudar en nuestro viaje de regreso a casa"

(Eso último me huele a trampa)

"…. ¿Algo más?" pregunto

"Si, ver las caras de tristeza de mi señor chrom y lady lissa me parte el corazón. Así que me gustaría que dejara de hacer cosas que las provoquen"

(Entonces no los veas, solo ignóralos idiota)

"está bien, lo entiendo"

"entonces su pongo que eso significa que se unirá a los pastores" me dice con una sonrisa pegada en su cara

(¿Ahora tú?!)

"espera, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con todo lo anterior?"

"No lo dije hace un momento / no quiero ver el triste rostro de mi señor y de lady lissa/"

"resístelo. No es mi problema"

Tras decir esas palabras les doy la espalda a ellos

(Que trio más irritante)

Unos segundo después, los puedo escuchar hablando entre ellos, obviamente trata de hablar en susurros pero puedo escucho la palabras como; [robin] [otra formas de reclutar] [dinero] o [debo sonreír más]

(Tiene mucho tiempo libre esto tres)

Mientras trato de ignoro las estupidez de los tres empiezo a subir de nuevo a la carreta

"espera robin" me dice chrom

"¿qué pasa ahora?"

"vamos a ir a pie hasta el castillo" me dice chrom

"¿Por qué?"

"si vamos en la carreta nos tardaremos más y tenía pensado que sully, se la llevara directo al cuartel de los pastores. el cual está cerca de la entrada norte. por lo cual pensé que sería es más rápido si rodear Ylisston en vez de atravesarlo"

"entiendo. así por eso me despertaron"

(Bueno supongo que caminar me hará bien y recorrer y ver la cuidad me puede servir de algo)

Miro al arqueo mujeriego el cual duerme en la carreta

(mmm. Supongo que no pierdo nada por preguntar)

Mientras señalo al arquero-mujeriego pregunto "¿qué fue lo que paso con él?"

"le toco el trasero a sully" me responde chorm mientras lleva una de sus manos a su frente

"ya veo"

(Tiene lo que te mereces busca faldas)

Unos momento después llego la chica caballero con un cubeta llena con agua, al parecer se la había pedido a los guardias de las puertas de la cuidad. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado se empezó a quejar diciendo que cosas como, [maldición porque estas despierto] o [duérmete otra vez para que pueda mojarte] a lo cual le sugerí que lo usara en el arquero a lo cual me respondió [por mí que se quedar para siempre así]

(Al parecer nunca más escuchare los monólogos del mujeriego. Eso es bueno en muchos sentidos)

Una vez la chica caballero dejo de quejarse. Chorm le dijo que llevara la carreta a los cuarteles, tras lo cual nos separamos de ella y del aun dormido arquero y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la ciudad

* * *

Una vez llegamos a la puerta de la ciudad, chorm me dice que tiene que hablar con el jefe de la guardia a cargo de esta entrada. Tras lo cual entra en el puesto de vigilancia junto con el caballero y su hermana

Llaqué al parecer tendré que esperar unos minutos comienzo a contemplar el muro. Al mirarlo de más cerca, puedo ver lo grande que es. Debería medir unos cincuenta metros de altura. En algunas partes de él se pueden ver unas cuantas grietas. Las cuales deben ser marcas dejadas por las batallas que alguna vez sucedieron aquí

(¿Cuánto habrán tardarse en construirlo? ¿Unos cincuenta? No cien años quizás)

(¿Cuántas batallas y guerras habrán visto estos muros? Es interesante. Me pregunto si habrá un libro que cuente sobre ello)

Mientras pienso en la historia detrás del muro y las batallas que habrán pasado por el

".."/mirada/

Puedo sentir que alguien me observa. No mejor dicho puedo sentir varias miradas a la vez

Al mirar de reojo hacia la puerta y puedo ver a un grupo guardias, que tras verme comienza hablar entre ellos. Miro hacia arriba del muro y puedo a otro grupo haciendo lo mismo

(Esta sensación es un ¿deja-vu?)

Mientras los miro, recuerdo las conversiones que tenían chorm con su hermana y el caballero pervertido tras el seudo interrogatorio que me hicieron. Aunque en este caso puedo haber una razón más concreta para el comportamiento de los guardias.

Llaqué soy un plegiano tiene que tener cuidado. Seguramente debe de estar pensando en que estoy buscando alguna debilidad en el muro o algo por el estilo

(Esta situación y el comportamiento de los guardias, ¿puede ser que realmente me halla tendió una trampa ese idiota de chorm? Si es así, será difícil salir ileso de esta)

Comienzo a contar la cantidad de guaridas que puedo ver, me fijo en el armamento tiene y comienzo a pensar en distintas formas para escapar

(No pienso caer así de fácil chorm)

Tras aguantar unos minutos las contantes miradas de los guardias las cuales sentían que casi me perforaban con su mirada, lo cual solo hacía que me sintiere más nervioso

Pude ver a chrom y junto con el caballero y su hermana salir del puesto de guardia mientras iban acompañados por un hombre

(Supongo ese que debe ser el jefe de los guardias)

En ese momento en que salen chrom ve y me señala a mí, con su mano

(¡)

Una de señal de ese tipo solo puede ser una cosa; chrom está diciendo a los guardias [mátenlo o atrápenlo]

En el que me doy cuenta de esto me pongo en guardia y me preparo para el combate y puedo sentir que el ambiente se congela

Todo se quedan quietos y me mirar, pero no es una mirada con malicia o de precaución, si no como si me preguntar [¿qué estás haciendo?]Tras lo cual yo también me quedo paralizado

(…..¿qué pasa con este extraño ambiente? Acaso ¿me tiene miedo?)

Miro en todas direcciones. Claramente puedo ver como todos me mimaran pero, no hay hostilidad en sus miradas

(¿Podría ser solo fue un mal entendido por mi parte? No, no puede ser definitivamente fue una señal indicativa para alguien se fijase en mi)

Tras unos segundos puede escuchar una fuerte risa.

No me cuesta encontrar a la persona dueña de ella. Después de todo pertenece al hombre que estaba al lado de chrom

Una vez termina de reír, le dice algo a chrom a lo cual el tan bien comienza a reír

(¿Que están gracioso, par de locos? Explíquenmelo porque no es gracioso para mí)

Mientas los miro. La mirada del hombre y la mía se encuentra, al ver esto el hombre asiente su cabeza como si me tratara de decir que todo está bien y que esté tranquilo.

(¿Eh? ¿Realmente fue un error de mi parte?)

Después se despide de chorm y al ver que los guardias están aún mirándome, les grita que vuelvan a su trabajo y antes de entra al puesto de guardia me vuelve mirar y me sonríe de la misma manera que lo hace chrom a veces

(Podría ser que este tipo también tenga un complejo con los alvinos. Genial más pervertidos)

Tras esto me relajo y lanzo un suspiro

(¿Será que estoy pensé demasiado las cosas?)

"¿robin que fue lo de hace un momento?" me pregunta chrom mientras se rasca la mejilla y me mira de manea extraña

(Debo de estar tenso por lo de anoche eso es todo)

"es-to…lo de ahora fue—"

(Vamos robin piensa en una excusa. ho ya se!)

"es solo que me estaban mirando demasiado todos"

"¿que?"

"me pongo nervios cuando la gente me mira"

"Así que era eso" dice chorm con cara de sorpresa

"ya veo. Así que robin es del tipo de personas vergonzosas" dice la chica mientras se ríe

Por su cuenta el caballero solo asiente con la cabeza

(Por que siento que se están burlando de mí. Será mejor que busque un tema de conversación antes de que comiencen a molestarme)

"Cierto. chorm ¿Qué es lo que hablaban con jefe de la guardia?"

"estábamos hablando sobre esas cosas con las que nos encontramos y luchamos anoche"

"Así que era eso"

"temíamos, que hubieran a parecido en las cercanía" me dice el caballero pervertido

"mmm bueno, viendo como es Yliston no creo que tengan muchos problemas"

"la seguridad de Yliston no es algo de lo que no estamos preocupado" me responde chrom

"¿entonces qué es lo que les preocupa?"

"es la seguridad de las aldeas y pueblos donde la seguridad no es es tan buena"

"¿entonces querías saber si había llegado alguna información al respecto?"

"si. Al parecer algunos comerciantes se encontraron con ellos. Bueno de alguna forma lograron huir de ellos"

(Bueno para utilizar y controlar a los dead-man se necesita una gran cantidad de magia y personas)

"espera, entonces que fue lo de antes"

"¿qué cosa?"

"cuando salieron con, ¿el feje de guardia? Me señalaste ¿por qué?

"ah. Es-o, bueno, eso es—"

(Que pasa chorm te comieron la lengua los ratones)

"cuando le dijimos sobre ti, dijo que le gustaría verte" me dijo el caballero

"ah ¿por qué?"

"quizás, porque eres plegiano"

(Puedo golpear a este racista)

"¿oye, caballero?"

"Frederick"

"¿ah?"

"mi nombre es Frederick no caballero, sir. Robín"

(Ya estamos de nuevo con eso)

"¿es realmente tan importa que yo te llame por tu nombre?"

"si y además la noche pasada me llamo por mi nombre"

(¿Eh? ¿Realmente hice eso? No lo recuerdo)

"si también me llamaste por el mío" agrega la hermana de chorm

(Genial ahora tengo a otro que se subió a bote "llámame por mi nombre o te incordiare con el tema" pero, yo soy robin el estratega-mercenario-trota mundo. por supuesto que he pensado en una solución para esto)

"está bien lo entiendo entonces—"

Tras decir eso el caballero sonríe con una cara de que gano pero, eso no dura mucho

"Fredy. ¿Tengo una pregunta?"

"¿Fredy? ¿Quién es ese?"

"tu" digo eso mientras señalo al caballero

"no, no mi nombre es Frederick es el hermoso nombre que me dieron mis padres"

(¿Qué?, ¿ahora me vas a contar la historia del origen de tu hombre? No me interesas)

"ya entonces Frank"

"No. mi nombre es Frederick"

"¿Fred?"

"Frederick"

"Frodo"

"FREDERICK!"

"ya entonces—"

Mientras seguía molestando al caballero con su nombre, la hermana de chrom comenzo agarrado su estómago. Por su lado chrom estaba tratando de aguantar las risas mientras ponía una cara seria. A unos metros de nosotros, unos guardias que podían escuchar la estúpida comenzaron a reírse lo más disimulado que podían. Pero finalmente tuvieron que detenerse por la mirada asesina del caballero que terminaron recibiendo

(Esto es divierto. Pero es hora del el gran final)

"sir. Robin estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia será mejor que detenga esta estupidez"

"entiendo entonces—"

(Lo mejor para el final. que se agarren las tripas)

"ton ton"

"¡¿AH?!"

En el momento en el caballero responde con esa estúpida voz tanto chorm como los guardias estallan en risa. Por su cuenta la hermana de chorm había caído de rodillas sin poder aguantar más la risa

"sir. Robín ¿esta buscado una pelea o algo por el estilo?" me dijo el caballero, su frente sobresalía una de sus venas por la ira

"disculpa. Me mordí la legua"

"no, definitivamente fue apropósito" dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

"mami maita"

"¿NO FUE A PROPÓSITO?!" dijo cara sorprendida

Tras esto la risa de la hermana de chrom se escuchó por todo el lugar

"Frederick solo ríndete quieres, sino hasta yo no podré aguatarlo" dijo chorm aguantándose su risa de manera poco disimulada

"pero—"

"robin está bien, puedes llamar Frederick por Fredy ¿no?"

"si. Supongo que está bien"

"además, ¿no son los buenos amigos los que se ponen apodos?" agrega chrom

(También Lo hace la gente para burlase de alguien. mi querido chorm)

"eso tienes razón también" respondo mecánicamente "bien. Si mi señor de lo dice" dice Fredy con voz de resigno

"bien entonces el apodo de robin será—"

(Espera ¿yo también?)

"robí"

Por un segundo ciento que mi mundo se detiene. Cierro mis ojos por un segundo y soy llevado a mi pasado

En el estoy con mi madre leyendo un libro

(Si—Ese apodo lo usaba mi Madre para llamarme cuando era pequeño. Que nostalgia)

Pero también es un recuerdo que debe ser eliminado mi memoria

"no hay problema verdad ¿robí?"

"No. Cámbialo, es muy femenino para mi"

"¿eh? pensé que te gustaría" dice chorm con cara sorprendida

"quizás a un niño pequeño le guste, pero yo—"

(Si, es un buen apodo y me gusta, pero También es doloroso y debe ser olvidado)

"-soy el estratega-mercenario robin. Si uso un apodo tan femenino se vería extraño"

Tras unos segundos de silencio chrom me responde "Ya veo" con una cara triste

(¿Porque pones ese tipo de cara? El que esta triste soy yo. Maldición)

"qué tal si dejamos el apodo de robin para otro momento y nos vamos. Se hace tarde y una dama debe ser puntual con sus comidas"

La molesta voz de la hermana de chorm cambia el ambiente

"cierto no podemos hacer esperar mucho emm"

(¿emm? ¿Quién rayos es ese?)

"Tiene razón mi señor será mejor que nos apresuremos" dice el Fredy

"Si, pero antes—"interrumpe la chica

"robin tiene que elegir mi apodo" dice la chica mientras lleva sus manos a su cintura

(Eeehhhh. ¿Tú también? Que molestia)

"vamos. robin cual es el mío"

(Que mujer más molesta. En fin eso ya lo sabía desde un principio)

"Liz" digo mientas me rasco la cabeza

Tras decir esas palabras, los tres se me quedan viendo fijamente por un segundo y comienza a reír

(¿Que? dije algo raro)

"es un buen apodo. ¿Podría ser que, tengas un buen sentido para los nombres?" me dice el idiota de chorm

"pues claro soy un estratega tengo un buen gusto para los nombres"

(Por algo los nombres que les doy a mis planes son los mejores)

"y ¿yo robin?" me pregunta el idiota de chrom

"chorm idiota es suficiente para ti"

"¡¿AH?!"

Tras la estúpida respuestas de por parte de chorm tanto Fredy como Liz se rieron

Tras acabar con la estúpida conversación de los nombres y apodos. Fredy me pregunto qué era lo que quería preguntarle

Tras decirle mis preguntas

Él dijo que me respondería mientras caminábamos por la cuidad. ya que era una conversión un poco larga

"está bien no tengo problema con ello" le respondí

Nos acercamos a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por los guardias los cuales debes en cuando me miraban de manera extraña

(¿Qué pasa con esta gente? ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo? o algo así)

Pero antes de entar en la cuidad, uno de ellos me dijo

"bienvenido a Yliston Sr. Robín"

"gracias" respondí mecánicamente

Así entre el la gran ciudad de Yliston

* * *

Mientras caminábamos por las calles, debes en cuando nos topamos con unos soldados los cuales nos saludaron y siguieron su camino hacia la muralla de Yliston. por su cuenta la loca de Liz empezó a incordiar a chrom por sus cuentas de dulces pendientes o algo así

(Ese es el resultado por ir en contra mía antes)

Mientras veía esto Fredy me empezó a responder a mis preguntas

"¿porque en la entrada donde estábamos no había más gente entrado?"

"Yliston tiene un total de doce entradas. Cuatro de ellas para, el público en general las cuales son las más grandes. Cuatro para el ingreso de productos y el comercio de la ciudad, las cuales tiene un mayor número de controles al ingreso y salida de ellas. Las últimas cuatro que fueron usadas por lo que una vez fue la armada Yllense. La que usamos ahora para entra es una de esas"

(Ya veo entonces por eso estaban solo los guardias y no había civiles o mercantes cerca de alli)

"actualmente las puertas que fueron usada por la armada Yllense son utilizada por los pastores y la unidad de caballero y caballero de Pegaso y la guardia de la cuidad"

(Por eso hasta ahora solo he visto soldados)

"¿caballero y c. de Pegaso? ¿Que no forma parte de la armada?"

"la actual fuerza no formo parte de la guerra contra plegia"

"ah, ya veo"

"Después de la guerra, la armada fue disuelta. Las personas que forma parte de los caballeros y los c. de Pegaso ofrecieron voluntariamente para proteger el país y a su excelencia"

(En simples palabras son fanáticos del exalt)

"aun así los dos grupos tiene distintos trabajos. Los actuales, c. de Pegaso son la fuerza de elite que protege a su excelencia. Mientras que los caballeros se encarga de la seguridad del país en general. Aun la verdad, con el número limitado de tropas que tiene, no es mucho lo que se puede hacer"

"¿limitado? ¿De cuántos estamos hablando?"

"los c. de Pegaso no superan las cincuenta y los caballeros no son las de ciento cincuenta"

(Así que alrededor de doscientas personas. Con esa cantidad una batalla a gran escala sería difícil)

"la otra pregunta que tenía, si no me equivoco era ¿la diferencia entre los uniformes de los guardias en la entrada? ¿Cierto?"

"si eso"

(Cuando me estaba preparando para lo peor eso llamo un poco mi atención)

"Me pareció raro que siendo guardias que trabajan en el mismo lugar llevaran uniformes y armamento distinto los unos de otros"

"eso se debe a la reubicación"

"¿reubicación?"

"cuando la armada Yllense se disolvió muchas personas quedaron sin trabajo. Algunos podían volver a sus pueblos o ciudades y continuar con sus vidas y con el trabajo de su familia. Pero otros no. Debido a que eran el sustento de sus familias. Ha esas personas se le reubico en las filas de los soldados en cargados de la seguridad de la ciudades o de la guardia fronteriza"

"debió ser una época difícil"

"si lo fue. Incluso una de las cinco casas nobles originales colapso"

(¿Cinco casa nobles originales? ¿Qué es eso?)

"en simples palabras parte de lo que fue la armada Yllense trabaja en las fronteras o en la seguridad de las ciudades"

"exacto. Ahora sir robin esa eran ¿todas sus preguntas?"

"espera, tengo otra"

"¿si?"

"¿quínese son las casas nobles originales? y ¿qué es lo que hacen?"

"las cinco casas nobles originales, son las familias que ayudan a dirigir este país junto con el exalt"

"¿dirigir?"

"cada una de ellas controla una de las importantes partes de este país; las fronteras, el comercio, la seguridad, el bienestar del pueblo y lo que una vez fue la armada del país"

"ah por eso dijiste que una de ella colapso"

"si. Para cada familia noble original, el sector en la que se desempeñan es su fuente de ingresos. Cuando la armada Yllense se disolvió la familia a cargo perdió todo incluso sus terrenos y pertenecías"

(Bancarrota total aterradora situación. Espera yo también estoy en bancarrota total)

"¿una de las familias está a cargo del comercio?"

"¿si, por qué?"

"ellos tiene un sello para identificarse o algo por el estilo"

"si cada familia. Incluso el exalt tiene uno"

"mmm, ya veo"

"pasa algo con eso"

"no solo estaba con la duda"

(Ya veo así que uno de ellos estaba detrás es eso. Bueno no tiene nada que ver conmigo)

Tras caminar por unos veinte minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser la plaza central de Yliston

En ella se podía ver una gran cantidad de puestos de comercio, la gente está por doquier. Algunos comprado, otras mirando las mercancías de extrajeras. A simples vista se podía ver que era una ciudad muy viva en el comercio entre otras cosas

"hooo. Yo me está preocupado por que no vía muchas personas"

"todos se reúne en la plaza centras por que tiene la mayor variedad de productos" me dio chorm mientras me guiaba entre la gente

"¿supongo que el comercio es uno de los fuertes de Yliston?"

"si aquí puedes encontrar productos exportado de todas partes del mundo"

(Entonces ¿serán ellos los causantes de ese incidente? Bueno si pudiera comprobar el sello podría saberlo)

Mientras caminaba por el mercado. Me fijo en que chorm está usando su capa para cubrir el hombro donde tenía su extraña marca. Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle razón de por qué lo estaba haciendo eso

"ES EL EXALT!" Grita una persona

Al escuchar eso, la mayor parte de las personas se dirigen su mirada hacia uno grupo de mujeres que estaban caminado por el camino principal de la ciudad. Por las armas y los Pegasos con los que iban acompañadas, puedo suponer que son las, c. de Pegaso que el pervertido de Fredy menciono antes

(La guardia de elite del exalt eso significa—)

Al fijarme bien en el grupo. Puedo ver que en el centro de los c. caballeros de Pegaso hay una mujer que difiere mucho de la apariencia de ser un caballero. Su cabello caballo era largo y de un hermoso color oro. Tenía un hermoso rostro, al punto que casi no parece de este mundo. Una amble sonrisa dibujado en él. en sus ojos se podía ver una calidez que venía desde el fondo de su corazón. En su frente sobresalí un extraño tatuaje, el cual reconocí en seguida y su ropa la cual era un vestido blanco el cual era cubierto por una gabardina verde solo la hacía ver más hermosa

Con solo verla la gente podía sonreír. Estoy seguro que para aquellas personas que hayan tenido un mal día hasta ahora con solo ver lo cambia todo

Pero para mí era completamente distinto

(Así que esa es la exalt. Se ve como una persona molesta y egocéntrica)

Si algo me llamo la atención de ella en ese momento fue la marca de su frente la cual era idéntica a la de chrom en su hombro

"mira robin ella es la exalt" me dice Liz

"la estoy viendo. Es hermosa" respondo monótonamente

"algún día me gustaría ser como ella"

(Las rosas también son hermosa y hay algunas que son venenosas)

"ya veo. esfuérzate"

La gente empieza a saludarla y a gritar palabras de agradecimiento al darse cuenta de esto la exalt comienza a saludarla lo cual termina en más gritos por parte de los ciudadanos

(Que ruidosos)

"la gente parece adorarla"

"si, después de todo el exalt es sinónimo de esperanza para todo el mundo" dice el pervertido de Fredy con una sonrisa

"¿sinónimo de esperanza?"

"es que no sabes sobre el primer exalt y la batalla contra el dragón caído Grima"

Con solo escuchar el nombre de Grima puedo sentir un sudor frio recorre mi espalda

"si he leído en algunos libros sobre eso. Si no me equivoco, el primer exalt hiso un pacto con el dragón divino naga para poder derrotarlo"

"si. Utilizado la espada legendaria falchion, y con ella logro derrotar al dragón maligno"

"—y todos fueron felices para siempre"

(Supongo que todos piensan que el exatl realmente derroto a Grima. Si supieran la verdad)

"bueno aún están los problemas que hemos tenidos con plegia en los últimos 2 años" me dice chorm con una expresión triste

"la realidad no es fácil, chrom. Aun así ¿No es un poco peligroso que salga a pasear a la cuidad con esta cantidad de gente?"

"no hay de qué preocuparse los c. de Pegaso están con ella, por si llega a pasar algo" me dice Fredy

Quizás para los demás se viera como una noble mujer, pero para mí se vía como si quisiera llamar la atención de la gente con este intento de desfile por la cuidad

(Una mujer egocéntrica hasta la medula)

"si gracias a que emm esta gente puede ser feliz" dice chorm

"ya veo me alegro por ellos"

(Así que ella era "emm" que menciono chorm)

"si es la mejor hermana del mundo" me dice chorm

"Ya veo, así que son hermanos—"

(…..)

[PROCESANDO INFORMACIÓN ESPERE UN MOMENTO]

"¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Termino gritado a todo pulmón por la repentina revelación por parte del idiota de chorm, aunque mi grito es muy fuerte en el mar de gritos no sobre sale mucho

"que pasa robin?!"

"HERMANOS ¿TU Y LA EXATL?!"

"si y lissa también"

"PERO QUE NO ERAN UNOS PASTORES Y SOLO TRABAJABAN PARA ELLA EXATL O ALGO ASÍ"

"claro. Ayudamos a nuestra hermana a dirigir y cuidar el país"

(Tiene que ser una broma)

Por un segundo siento que mis piernas me fallan

"robin ¿está bien? Te has puesto algo pálido ¿Podría ser que fue muy sorpresivo?"

"Por supuesto idiota"

"ah, lo siento debí haberte dicho antes"

"ji ji ji te dijeron idiota hermano"

(Tú no eres mejor que el Liz)

"necesito un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda sentarme y pensar"

"entiendo. Creo que hay una plaza por las cercanías del castillo, ¿estarás bien con eso robin?"

"cualquier cosa esta bien mientras haya menos ruido"

"bien, Frederick. Podrías abril el paso entre la multitud"

"déjemelo a mí"

Después de caminar por unos diez minutos. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser una plaza con una fuente en ella. Las casas de la zona eran enormes. Por lo que supuse que era la zona donde los nobles o personas más importantes de la cuidad

Una vez ahí. me senté al lado de la fuente, lance un largo supiere por el cansancio mental

(Tiene que ser una broma)

Mire a chorm y a su hermana y pregunte de nuevo por si escuche mal

"Así que son los hermanos menores de la exalt"

"Si. Siento no habértelo dicho"

(Estaba seguro que era ella a la mujer que dijo que admiraba y que de la que lo pensé que él estaba enamorado. Que gran fallo)

Tras la confirmación de chorm llevar mis dos manos a mi cabeza y digo

"¿tiene que ser un broma?"

(Así que chorm y su hermana son hijos del ese idiota del anterior exalt. Espera, ellos también son idiotas así que no están raro)

Al pensar en una razón por lo que no me lo dijeron. Solo puedo pensar en lo que dije del anterior exalt cuando nos conocimos y el hecho de que soy plegiano

"no me dijeron. Por lo que dije del exalt cuando nos conocimos ¿cierto?"

"Si. Cuando hablamos de, el parecía que realmente lo odiaras. Así que no pude decirte quienes sobre eso"

(En ese momento dije cosas que se oyeron como si odiara al anterior exalt. Bueno la verdad lo odio, pero es porque es el idiota. El máximo idiota)

Al ver la cara de tristeza de chorm y su hermana no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ellos

(Genial definitivamente con estos dos me estoy ablandando)

"claramente, yo odio a su padre"

Al decir eso ambos ponen caras aún más amagaras

"pero no lo odios a ustedes y a su hermana"

Tras un segundo de silencio y de comprender lo que he dicho chorm me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro

"robin, gracias"

(Pero el hecho de que no puedo confiar en ustedes no cambia)

Tras decirme esas palabras Liz salta sobre mí y se cuelga de mi cuello mientras rie

"¿qué haces?! Aléjate de mí! Suéltame!"

"ji ji ji solo es muna muestras de mi afecto" me dice con una gran sonrisa

"¿no es un alivio? mi señor"

"si. tienes razón Fredy"

"incluso mi señor va usa ese apodo"

"está bien no es la prueba de que somos amigos. ¿No es así robi?"

"ya te dije que no me gusta ese apodo idiota chorm y quítate a tu hermana de encima mío!"

"jajaja"

"jijiji"

"hehehe"

(¿Qué pasa con este ambiente de felicidad?!)

* * *

Una vez logre recuperarme del shock de la revelación de chorm y salir de ambiente de todos somos amigos .Seguimos nuestro camino hacia el castillo del exalt

Una vez que entramos al castillo mi paciencia había llegado al límite. Pero esto no se debía a las payasadas de los tres chiflados

Si no las constantes miradas de todas las personas con las que nos cruzábamos. Desde los guardias hasta los sirvientes del castillo he incluso un cocinero que estaba llevando comida se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un fantasma o algo por el estilo

(Si lo sé. Soy un plegiano que va con los dos hermanos de la actual exatl. No es para tanto, a rayos incluso un par de sirvientas se están llorando con solo verme. Esto es estresante en muchas formas)

Después de caminará durante unos minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser un patio interior del castillo. En el centro de él había un gran árbol y debajo de le se podía ver una piedra cubierto de flores

Al mirar mejor me doy cuenta de que era una lápida y las flores eran para la persona descansa en ella

(Que cantidad de flores y hay de todo tipo desde rosas hasta una ¿camelia? ¿De que quien es la tumba? ¿Será del anterior exalt?)

"dime chorm de ¿quién es esa tumba?"

"es de mi maestra"

"¿tu maestras?"

(Ahora que lo pienso creo que la menciono antes)

"si ella fue la estratega de los pastores y la mejor amiga de mi hermana y—"

(Con que la mejor amiga dela exatl)

"— una segunda madre para mí y lissa"

(¿Una segunda madre?)

"entonces es por eso, ¿que su tumba está aquí?"

"si en parte, aun la mayor razón, fue para que pueda protegernos a todos desde el más allá"

"no entiendo ¿qué quieres decir con todos?"

"la mayor parte de las personas que trabajan en el castillo, son personas que perdieron sus hogares en la guerra o sus familias. Ella los ayudo para poder sobre pasar eso malos tiempos y encontrar un nuevo rumbo en su vidas"

"Así que en simples palabras, ellos le tiene mucha estima a ella y la adoran como una santa y el que su tumba este aquí los tranquiliza a todos"

"jajaja si se podría decir que como una santa para todos"

(Bueno la verdad no me importa)

Tras pasar por el jardín interior. Subimos por unas escaleras y llegamos al segundo piso. El cual estaba conformado por un gran pasillo y puerta en ambos lados de él hasta casi el final. Al final del pasillo se podía ver una gran puerta, la cual supuse que era la sala del trono del exalt mientras caminábamos en esa dirección mire hacia una de las tantas puertas abiertas y lo vi

En un principio pensé que me fallaba la vista y solo era una ilusión. Tras frotarme los ojos para comprobar que no era una ilusión y lo que estaba viendo era real, comencé a caminar en la dirección de esa habitación

(Tiene que ser una broma no pude existir tal paraíso exista en la tierra—)

"¿Robín?"

Alguien me llama por mi nombre pero se quién es y no me importa. Lo ignoro y entro en la habitación que parase ser el paraíso para mí

El olor, la atmósfera, la poca iluminación de la habitación, todo en ella es perfecto. Un paraíso en la tierra

Por un segundo dudo de que este despierto jalo una de mis mejillas, siento el dolor y lo puedo confirmar estoy despierto

(Es real, no hay duda este el paraíso. si la perfecta BIBLIOTECA esta antes mis ojos)

Fascinado por la vista me acerco a una de las estanterías. Al ver los libros de cerca puedo ver lo bien cuidado y tratado que esta

(El bibliotecario a cargo hace un buen trabajo en su cuidado. Buen trabajo)

Saco uno de los libros y comienzo a leerlo el libro trata sobre una antigua civilización y sus distintos medios de comunicación y transporte

"robin—"

"no vez que estoy ocupado. No molestes"

"si. Lo siento no—"

"entonces no hables ni respires que me desconcentras"

"…"

(Ha sagrado silencio. El mejor amigo de los libros)

Una vez el silencio reina busco una silla y me siento en ella

TIEMPO DE LA LECTURA!

Una vez término de leer el libro lanzo un suspiro de felicidad. Miro la portada del libro refecciono sobre la sabiduría que me entrego y termino diciendo lo que pienso

"a la humanidad le queda un largo camino por delante en las formas de comunicación es fantástico"

"robin ¿ya terminaste de leer?"

Al mirar en la dirección en que viene la voz puedo ver a el idiota de chorm con una cara de estoy aburrido y a su hermana la cual esta usado un libro como almohada

Al ver esto no puedo controlarme y grito

"¿Liz que estás haciendo?! ¿Usando una almohada como libro?! Es que no tienes respecto por ellos?!"

Tras mi grito Liz se despierta y mira para todos lados

"estoy despierta!, estoy despierta!"

"no estas vas durmiendo y sobre de un libro"

"lo siento. Tendré más cuidado de dónde duermo"

"espera. Dormir usado un libro está bien, llaqué eso significaría que incluso mientras duermes, estaría recibiendo su sabiduría"

"¿robin?"

"pero cuando lo hagas recuerda poner una pañuelo o algo entre tu cabeza y el libro de lo contrario el libro podría dañarse"

"¿podría ser que los libros sean más importantes que yo?" me pregunta la idiota de Liz

"por supuesto que son más importantes que tu"

"eso es cruel robin!"

"no quiero escuchar eso de la persona que uso un libro como almohada"

"eh…"

(Por naga que personas tan poco preocupada por una de los tesoros del mundo)

Tras lanzar un suspiro chorm me mira y dice "robin si ya terminaste de leer, no sería tiempo de ir con mi hermana"

(Ah por un segundo lo olvide)

"cierto, tiene razón"

Regreso el libro al librero. pero al mismo tiempo los demás libros entran en mi vista y la necesidad de leer más me atrapa

(Ten-go, tengo que leer. los libros me están llamado)

Al ver que no puedo escarpar del poder absoluto de los libros miro a chorm y le digo

"chrom antes de ir con tu hermana ¿puedo leer otro libro?"

"¿es una broma?"

"¿tengo cara de estar diciendo una broma?"

"no para nada" al decir eso chrom se lleva una de sus manos a su frente y suspira

(Ahora que me doy cuenta donde está el pervertido de Fredy ¿dónde habrá ido?)

"y ¿dónde está Fredy?"

"fue a reportar a nuestra emm de nuestra llegada y que tardaríamos un poco en llegar"

"ya veo"

(Si quieres culpar a alguien por eso culpa a la persona que dejo la puerta de la biblioteca abierta. Aunque yo se lo agradezco)

Entonces mientras veo que libros voy a leer, me doy cuenta de algo. Ya que me pareció un poco peculiar reviso otra estantería con el mismo resultado y me sorprende un poco. así que para salir de dudas le pregunto a chrom

"chrom ¿aquí hay alguien que lea mucho?"

"No. que yo sepa ¿por qué?

"normalmente lo libros tienden a llenase de polvo, pero—"saco unos cuantos libros de distintas estanterías y se los muestro a chrom"—todos están bien tratados y cuidados eso me pareció un poco raro"

"ah eso. Fue una pedido de mi maestra" me dice chorm

"¿ah? ¿Tu maestra?"

(De nuevo esa susodicha maestra)

"si les pido a las sirvientas que tuvieran un gran cuidado con los libros"

"¿Por qué pido eso?"

"ella soñaba con que algún día una persona que le amase los libros viniese y los leyera todos"

(Que extraño sueño)

"Así que de eso se trata. Bueno en ese caso, supongo ¿que será feliz si yo leyera todos?"

"si posiblemente ella estaría realmente feliz si fuera tú el que los leyera"

(Bien maestra de chrom no sé qué tipo de mujer serias, pero aquí esta robin con gusto cumpliré tu sueño)

"en ese caso, tengo un centenar de libros por leer. Así que si me disculpas chor—m"

Justo cuando estaba por ponerme a leer otro libro chorm me jala de la capucha

"pero, eso será después de habar saludado a mi hermana"

"….."

(Que fastidios)

Entonces los ojos de chorm se fijan en la capucha que esta entre sus manos y luego me lanza una sonrisa

(Tengo un mal presentimiento)

"lissa tengo una idea"

"¿Que?"

Tras escuchar la voz de su hermano Liz, que estaba mirando al libro en el que estaba durmiendo con una cara de fastidio se levanta y se dirige a donde estamos chorm y yo .Una vez está al de chrom él le susurra algo en el oído

(Realmente me da una mala espina todo esto)

Tras escuchar lo que dice su hermano ella sonríe y dice" será como un doble regalo sorpresa"

(No me gusta cómo se escuchó eso en especial la parte de sorpresa)

"si, tienes razón" tras decir eso chrom dirige su mirada hacia mí "robin quieres leer todos estos libros ¿cierto?"

"bueno si"

(Esto sería maravilloso pero, no me gusta tu mirada, así que no me mires así es aterrador)

"bueno hay un pequeño favor que quiero que me hagas" dice chrom un gran sonrisa

"¿q-que es clase de favor?"

(Me huele a trampa)

"me gustaría que cuando entres a la sala del trono lleves puesta tu capucha"

"….eh no entendió ¿por qué?"

"puedes hacerlo ¿por favor?"

"…"

(No entiendo el objetivo de chrom con esto. Podría estar relacionado con el hecho de que soy plegiano o algo por el estilo)

"¿es porque soy plegiano?"

"no. Solo quiero que cuando entremos en la sala del trono lleves puesta tu capucha. Una vez te presente ante mi hermana puedes sacártela"

(No entiendo el objetivo de todo eso. pero es seguro que voy a salir perjudicado de algún modo)

"¿qué dices? ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

(No entiendo el objetivo de chrom con esto. Pero creo que puedo sacarle un poco de provecho de esta situación)

"si puedo, llevarme unos cuantos libros conmigo ahora. No tengo problema con seguirte el juego"

* * *

Tras aceptar la extraña propuesta de chrom. Él le pidió a Liz que fuera a hablar con el pervertido de Fredy, para informarle de su treta

Mientras tanto yo y chrom buscamos unos cuantos libros, que yo quería leer y al ver que el idiota de chorm no sabía sobre los libros que yo le pedía, termine hablando con el encargado de la biblioteca. E igual que las otras personas con las que nos cruzamos en el castillo, me miro con cara de sorpresa, pero yo no le di importancia hasta que Salí con los libros que quería de la biblioteca

Tras salir de la biblioteca chrom me recuerda que debo ponerme la capucha

Para evitar futuras molestias sobre el tema me pongo en seguida mi capucha y comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala del trono

Mientras caminábamos comencé a pensar en unas razones para las miradas del personal del castillo

(Bueno de seguro es porque soy plegiano es por eso, que se quedan mirándome así de sorprendidos)

Eso fue la primera conclusión a la que llegue. Pero al pensarlo mejor unas cuantas cosas no me encajaban

Mientras pienso en todo esto comienzo a recordar sus formas de interactuar conmigo durante todo el camino hasta Yliston

(No se mostraron un real desagrado por interactuar con un plegiano. En incluso trataron de llevarse bien conmigo)

Pero lo luego está lo que pasado hasta que llegamos a Yliston

(Las reacciones de los guardias que estaban haciendo guardia en los muros cuando me vieron y las reacciones de las personas del castillo son muy similar. incluso la mujer caballero tuvo ese tipo de reacción cuando me vio. Por lo que definitivamente chrom y su pandilla me ocultan algo ¿pero qué?)

Mientras pienso en todo eso llego a pensar en la exalt

(Realmente será como chrom me dijo una persona en la que se pude confiar o será todo una fachada creada por ella)

Y antes de que pueda sacar alguna conclusión. Llegamos a las puertas de la sala del trono

"mi señor, sir robin por fin llegan" nos recibe la voz casi inconfundible del pervertido de Fredy

"Si exacto. Nuestra hermana está esperándonos"

(Está bien. Si es un demonio o una idiota como su padre, seguirían siendo el menor de todos mis males)

"lo siento tardamos más de lo que espere" dice chorm

(Yo no pienso disculparme sobre eso)

Chrom se voltea hacia mí y dice con su estúpida sonrisa

"¿estás listo para conocer a mi hermana?"

Llaqué me parece una estupidez responder a su pregunto solo asiento con mi cabeza

Al entra en la sala fuimos bienvenido por dos guardias femeninas por su armaduras supuse enseguida que pertenecían a los c. de Pegaso. Ellas al que llevaba puesta mi capucha La cual cubría la mayor parte de mi cara, me miraron de forma sospechosa y en el momento en que iban a decir algo, el caballero fue antes ellas y les dijo algo. tras lo cual ellas asintieron y seguimos nuestro camino

"¿qué fue lo que les dijiste?"

"que por pedido de mi señor chrom te pido que usaras la capucha"

(Que inesperada sinceridad. Bueno que importa)

Tras caminar un poco más llegamos donde estaba la exalt junto a ella, estaba otra mujer al ver que nos acerca vamos voltearon en nuestra dirección

"hermana estamos de vuelta" dijo liz mientras corría hacia su hermana lo cual termino en un abrazo entre ambas

"bienvenida liz" dijo la exalt mientras respondía al abrazo de su pequeña hermana

Tras separase de su hermana menor la exalt miro hacia el resto de nosotros

"chorm, Frederick me alegra ver que están bien y—"al ver me a mí la exalt quedo confundida por el hecho que de que estaba usando la capucha

Obviamente la mujer que estaba al lado de la exalt reacciono igual que las guardáis de antes

Pero antes de que alguna de ellas dijera algo chrom se interpuso entre mí y ellas

"él es un amigo mío" dijo chrom

"¿un amigo? "Le preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo al idiota de chorm

"si, que tal sí. ¿Se lo presento después de hacer el reporte?"

Al escuchar las palabras de chrom ambas se mirar entre si La primera en es responder la exalt con una sonrisa

"por mí no hay problema, pero—"dice mientras mira a la otra mujer

"Si esta frente a su excelencia debería quitarse la capucha que lleva puesta" agrega la otra mujer con un tono molesto hacia mi

Al ver esto chorm dice

"lo siento, Philia pero fui yo el que pidió que usara la capucha"

"¿fue usted mi señor?"

"si, le pedí que llevara puesta su capucha, hasta que yo lo presente"

Al escuchar eso la mujer miro hacia la exalt como preguntado si le parecía bien eso

A lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa en aprobación a la estupidez de su hermano

"Bien entonces dejando como un misterio la identidad de tu nuevo amigo por el momento" dijo la exalt "me gustaría escuchar el informe que tienes chrom"

"si. Sobre el los bandidos que fueron avistados en las cercanías del camino del sur de nuestro territorio, luchamos contra ellos en el pueblo de Lasaret"

(¿Así que ese era el nombre del pueblo?)

La exalt con una amagar cara pregunta" ¿el número de personas que salieron lastimadas?

"desafortunadamente, los guaridas que protegían el pueblo murieron en el ataque. Pero gracias a su sacrifico y el hecho de que pudimos llegar a tiempo logramos vencer a los bandidos sin que ninguna persona más muriera"

"ya veo y los daños al poblado?"

"afortunadamente fueron menores y usando el dinero, las armaduras y armas que llevaban los bandidos se puede recuperan lo perdido"

"ya veo ¿chrom los cue— "

"si es por los cuerpos de los bandidos, le pedí al alcalde del pueblo que les dieran un entierro decente"

"ya veo, aunque sean bandidos se merecen ser tratados como personas en el fin de su vida"

(Si, sus cuerpos servirán como nutrientes para la tierra)

"sobre los bandidos que merodeaban las fronteras. Sully, Me informo que no hubo grandes problemas más que unos cuantos guardias heridos"

"ya veo es un alivio escuchar eso"

"mi señor le puedo hacer una pregunta" dice la mujer que está al lado de la exalt

"si claro Phila"

"¿sobre el origen de los bandidos con los que lucharon? ¿También eran de origen plegiano?"

"si. Así es"

Tras fruncir el ceño la mujer dice "pero entonces ¿cómo habrán pasado la frontera?"

"me temo que es algo que no pudimos descubrí. Ya que alguien acabo con todos los bandidos antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle" dice Fredy mientras mira en mi dirección

(Me pregunto quién fue esa persona. O espera fui yo y también fui yo el que les salvo el trasero a ustedes trió de idiotas)

Pero al mismo tiempo chrom agrega "Frederick. Él lo hiso para ayudarnos en esa difícil situación en la que nos encontrábamos"

"lo siento mi señor. Solo pensé que sería bueno, informa como nos encontramos con el. eso es todo"

Al escuchar a las palabras de disculpa de Fredy, chrom lanza un suspiro como respuesta

"Así que conocieron a su nuevo amigo en ese momento" dice la exalt

"si. Tiene una gran habilidad con la magia y la espada y además sabe de estrategia" dice el idiota de chrom con un tono de alegría

"ya veo. Espada, magia y estrategia" tras decir eso la exalt cierra los ojos y lanza un suspiro. Tras lo cual los abre y dice "tal como ella"

(¿Ella? ¿De quién están hablando?)

"bien chrom hay algo más que tengas que informar" pregunta la exalt

"si. Es sobre esa cosa que aparecieron. la noche pasada"

"si, hemos recibos informes de los caballeros y de distintos mercaderes sobre los avistamiento de eso monstruos" dice la exalt con rostro afligido

"ya veo, así que también han aparecido en otras partes"

(Como lo pensé ellos debe de estar moviendo)

"sobre las bajas que hemos tenido; 20 miembros de del cuerpo de caballeros. 16 miembros de los c. de Pegaso y 78 miembros de las de la guardia en las ciudades y fronteras y más de 118 civiles" dice la mujer

(Más de 200 personas, en una solo noche.. maldición, eso malditos bastardos)

"rayos, justo ahora que las cosas con plegia van de mal en peor" grita chrom

(Que puedo hacer si no hago algo las victimas serán mayores)

"chrom. Debes calmarte. En unos minutos más se realizará una reunión de emergencia con los miembros del consejo. Si es posible me gustaría que tú y Frederick formara parte de ella"

(Podría decir le al exalt quienes están detrás de todo esto. Pero también, tendría que revelar mi identidad y me conexión con ellos. Si ella es como su padre seguramente será mi fin)

"si claro me parece bien"

(Pero si escomo el idiota de chrom me dijo ella escuchara mi consejo y podríamos cooperar)

"pero antes supongo que me presentaras a tu nuevo amigo"

(Debo decirle o no. Maldición se supone que estaba preparado para sacrificar mi propia vida. Real Soy patético)

"si claro deja me presentar a –"mientras dice esa palaras chrom se hace un lado para que me puedan ver bien la exalt como la mujer a su lado "—robin "

(Cierta esa era la señal para quitarme la capucha)

Al escuchar que chrom dice mi nombre. me quito la capucha debido al inesperado cambio de luz cierro mis ojos

Al mismo tiempo puedo escuchar un grito ahogado

(¿Qué pasa?)

Cuando logro abrir mis ojos. Puedo ver que la exalt está mirándome con ojos llorosos, mientras se cubre su boca con las dos manos

(Que pasa con su reacción en varios sentidos es extraña)

Cuando miro hacia la otra mujer ella está mirándome con sus ojos y boca completamente abierta

(Esa reacción la conozco. ya la he visto muchas el día de hoy la reacción un fantasma creo que me estoy a acostumbrado a ella. Aunque no me guste)

Cuando volteo hacia donde está el idiota de chrom puedo ver que tiene esa estúpida sonrisa su ya

(Como puedes estar tan tranquilo frente a esta extraña reacción de ambas)

El pervertido de Fredy y la loca de Liz también sonríen de la misma manera

Vuelvo a mirar a la exalt y cuando lo ahogo ella ya está llorando

(…¿realmente le doy tanto miedo?)

Solo cuando ella se quita las manos de su boca me doy cuenta ella

(¿Por qué está sonriendo de esa manera?)

Ella comienza a caminar hacia mí

(¿Por qué me ve de esa manera tan dulce y llena de amor? Como si—)

Ella se para frente a mí y toca mi mejilla. Como si comprobara si soy real

(—fuera alguien muy querido por ella)

Al ver que soy real más lagrimas salen de sus ojos y –

¿q-ue-qu-e—"

Me abraza fuertemente

(¡¿QUE PASA CON ESTA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN!?)


	8. las concecuencias de olvidar algo

Buenas tardes o lo que sea. soy el estratega trota mundo mark—. No espera, actualmente estoy usando mi nombre real. así que soy robin el estratega trota mundo y en este momento, estoy en una situación que escapa de toda lógica para mi

"snif snif"

"¿ahhh? ¿ehhhh?"

"_ " /PROCESANDO INFORMACIÓN/

Después de todo en este momento estoy siendo abrazo por una mujer que posiblemente un 89 % de las personas concederían bella o u hermosa. Por cierto, yo pertenezco al 1 % que no le importa las cosas como el amor. Por cierto, el otro 10 % son especiales y no me acercaría a ellos ni muerto. en fin, volvamos a la razón de mi shock.

La razón de mi shock no se debe en si a que, una mujer me allá abrazado. si no a la identidad de esa mujer. La cual es la exalt Emmeryn hija del anterior exalt. el cuál era el hombre más idiota del mundo según yo

(!)

Tras haber aceptado la situación de que la hija del idiota más grande del mundo me esta abrasado mientras llora. Me asalta la extraña sensación, de que he estado por más de una semana de esta forma, cuando realmente debieron ser solo unos segundos—pero, de ser mi imaginación sí. es solo mi imaginación

Tras recurar la compostura volteo y miro al causante de todo este extraño suceso

"chrom ¿qué rayos está pasando?"

En el momento en que ve mi cara, la extraña sonrisa desaparece de su rostro

"si bueno como explicar todo esto—"

"al fin nos conocemos robín" me dice la exalt mientras apoya su cara en mi hombro

"!"

Al escuchar sus palabras sudor frio empieza a correr por mi espalda

(¡¿podría esta mujer supiera?!¡¿entonces sabe de mi identidad?! Debo comprobarlo— y tener cuidado)

Tomo a la exalt de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

"¿qué es lo que sabes de mí?"

El rostro de exalt se paraliza al no entender la situación "¿eh—?"

Chrom al ver la situación intenta de tenerme. pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran él se paraliza por la intensidad que siente

Incluso el caballero y la mujer y su hermana, parecen no captar el cambio brusco de la situación y del ambiente

Vuelvo a mirar a la exalt mayor intensidad que antes y hablo en tono más alto

"RESPONDE EXALT ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SABES DE MI?"

"_robin yo—"

En momento en que escucho unos pasos de las guardias, acercándose detrás mi recibo una respuesta inesperada

"los comerciantes con los que venían en barco nos dijeron sobre ti y tus hazañas sr. Robin"

Escucho la voz del caballero pervertido y lo miro

"cuando ellos nos informaron sobre los bandidos. También nos hablaron del estratega que iba con ellos en su barco. Diciendo que, si él hubiera estado con ellos, no tendrían que haberse preocupado de los bandidos o cualquier cosa que los atacase en su camino"

Tras escuchar las palabras de caballero suelto a la exalt

"….."

(es posible, que los comerciantes con los que estaba viajando les hablaran sobre mí. Y el comportamiento de los caballeros y de todas de las personas del castillo puede deberse a que soy un plegiano pero—")

"Tú hombre insolente como osas levantarle la voz así a su excelencia—"

"será mejor que no intentes nada mas o de lo contrario—"

Me volteo para verlas cuando las veo, me doy cuenta de que soy las guardias que estaban en las puertas de la sala del trono

En el momento en que ve mi cara ambas se quedan paralizadas

Me giro y miro a la exalt aún está sorprendida por mi reacción de hace un momento

(—no hay hostilidad en ninguno de ellos. Tan poco, es miedo ni repulsión. Si ti viera que buscara una palabra seria [sorpresa] en el buen uso de la palabra o en el caso de la exalt algún tipo de afecto y eso lo puedo deducir por el comportamiento de exalt hacia mí de hace un momento, además, por un segundo lo olvido—)

Me arrodillo ante la exalt

"siento mucho mi comportamiento de hace un momento"

Al ver esto la exalt mira a chrom, este baja su cabeza en un signo de disculpa hacia ella. tras lo cual ella suspira y me responde

"n-no yo también lo siento. supongo que cualquiera se sorprendería si alguien lo abraza tan inesperadamente"

(si yo llego a fallar el exalt sería el único capaces de detener los a ellos. El hecho de que no tengan ningún tipo de hostilidad real hacia mí es conveniente. Podría utilizarlos a mi favor)

"no su excelencia eso se debe al camino de un estratega"

"¿El camino de un estratega?"

"Si. un estratega como yo puede llegar a tener muchos enemigos y debido a la posibilidad, de que ellos estuvieran de tras de mí queriendo mi cabeza, me llevo a comportarme de esa forma descortés de hace un momento—

Me inclino aún más haciendo que mi cabeza toque el suelo

"—Desde el fondo de mi corazón ¡realmente lo siento!"

Tras un segundo de meditar en silencio la situación la exalt dice

"ya veo. Así que de eso se trataba" la exalt pone una mano sobre mi hombro y continúa hablando una sonrisa "no te preocupes robin. en Yliston no hay una persona que quiera hacerte daño"

(¿en serio, crees que creo es tan obvia mentira?)

"¿a pesar de ser plegiano?"

"si. Y si hubiera alguien que intente hacerte daño, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda o chorm y a lissa estoy segura de que con gusto te ayudaran"

Volteo para ver la cara de chorm y a su hermana

"si. nosotros somos tus amigos robin puedes confiar en nosotros"

(no gracias. no necesito amigos idiotas como tu)

"si deja todo manos de esta dama. sobre todo, si es algo relacionado con conseguir dulces"

(no necesito ese tipo de ayuda)

"lissa, estoy seguro de que robin no necesita tipo de ayuda"

"hermano no subestimes el poder de los dulces y el té. Es por eso que aún no tienes novia o prometida"

(creo que la principal razón es que es un idiota)

"espera lissa, el hecho de que no me gusten mucho los dulces y que no tenga novia no tiene nada en común"

"si lo tiene" "no lo tiene" "si lo tiene" "no lo tiene" "si lo tiene" "que no lo tiene" "que si" "que no" "que si" "que no" "que si" "que no" "que si" "que no" "que si" "que no" "que si" "que no"

(¿nadie va a detener a este par de idiotas?)

"quesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiquesiiiiiiiii!"

"quenoquenoquenoquenoquenoqueoquenoquenoquenoquenoquenoquenoquenoqueooooooo!"

(que irritantes ¿puedo callarlos de un golpe a ambos?)

Tras unos segundos de que la pelea entre los dos hermanos idiotas. La exalt da un pequeño aplauso. haciendo que la atención de todos se dirija a ella incluyendo a sus dos hermanos

"chrom, lissa están frente a un invitado compórtense como corresponde"

"lo siento. tendré más cuidado"

"lo siento hermana"

(¿con invitado se refiere a mí? ¿no?)

Tras lanzar un suspiro la exalt me mira mientras sonríe y dice "a pesar de comportase a veces como unos niños son bastantes confiables"

"si. lo sé, estuve viajando con ellos un día completo. se lo infantiles que pueden llegar hacer, pero a pesar de eso son realmente confiables, en especial el Frederick. estoy seguro que su principal fuente de tranquilidad se debe a el"

Mientras digo eso puedo ver como las caras de chrom y Liz están roja por la vergüenza y en contras de ellos el pervertido de Fredy tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

(¿está feliz porque te elogie? o ¿porque lo llame por su nombre? Ne que importa)

"me alegro de escuchar eso"

Tras escuchar esas palabras el tenso ambiente que había causado se disipo completamente

(bien creo que es hora de dar mi brazo a torcer un poco para mi propio beneficio)

"Su excelencia sobre la conversación que tuvo con chron hace un momento..."

Mientras la exalt frunce el ceño me responde "te refieres a los monstruos ¿que están aparecido por Ylisse?"

"si. Como chrom lo comento antes, la noche anterior luchamos contra ellos y tras derrotarlos. pensé en distintas formas para enfrentaros y detenerlos. Pienso que pueden a llegar a ser utilices en la defensa de pueblos y ciudades. o y por supuesto para los soldados que luchen contra ellos"

"ya veo esa información podría ser muy útil para defender y ayudar al nuestro pueblo"

"tiene razón. y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento y disculpa, por lo de hace un momento, me gustaría compartirla esta información con usted. pero lamentablemente no tengo materiales para escribir así que tendré que hacerlo verbalmente"

"Ya veo—"me responde y en el moemto en que pienso hablar sobre la información ella dice

"si es ese el caso, podemos encontrar materiales de sobra en la oficina"

"eh... ¿su oficina?" pregunto un poco perplejo

"no la oficina de Ana. la anterior estratega de los pastores"

Al escuchar el nombre de Ana, sentí que mis vacíos bolcillos se volvían más vacíos

(ese nombre es solo coincidencia ¿cierto?)

"phila"

"si. su excelencia"

"disculpa, pero podrías ir antes a la sala del consejo y decirles a todos que tardare un poco en presentarme"

"si eso es lo que desea su excelencia no tengo razón para oponerme, pero…"

Antes de terminar su frase la mujer de nombre phila me mira

(aún está molesta por lo de antes. Bueno es comprensible)

Al darse cuenta de esto la exalt se sonríe un poco y dice "está bien chorm, Frederick y lissa irán con nosotros"

A decir eso la mujer de nombre phila mira al pervertido de Fredy

"sir Frederick si llega pasar algo—"

"entiendo miss phila. No tiene nada de que preocuparse déjelo en mis manos"

Al escuchar eso la mujer asiente tras lo cual hace una reverencia a la exalt y se retira de la sala acompañada por las dos guaridas

"bien, entonces vamos"

* * *

Una vez salimos de la sala del trono. La exalt nos guio hasta una de las habitaciones aledañas de la sala misma. la cual, al parecer fue la oficina de la estratega Ana 

Tras abrir la puerta de la habitación me encontré ante un ante una casi típica oficina de estratega. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio y dos sillas. una para invitados y otra para el dueño de la oficina. Sobre el escritorio se podían ver una pila de papeles y herramientas de medición y una gran cantidad de plumas y tinta. Detrás del escritorio había una ventana y al lado de esta estaba un globo terráqueo en uno y un mueble con muchos cajones y en el otro costado había una puerta y al lado de ella, estaban unos libreros llenos a mas no poder de

En el momento en que vi la habitación lo sentí había algo raro en ella. pero cuando entré en ella esa sensación fue más fuerte

(esta habitación…yo he visto una habitación como esta antes, pero ¿dónde? Y que es ese…. Olor ¿qué es? Es nostálgico…)

"que te parece robin ¿es una buena oficina?" me dice chrom

"si. su estratega tenia buen gusto para la decoración"

Me acerqué a unos de los libreros y empecé a ver que había una gran cantidad de libros de variedad de libros. desde libros de estrategias has libros de agricultura e incluso unos cuentos para niños se podía ver. al parecer, la persona dueña de esta habitación era alguien que le gustaba estudiar muchas cosas y tenía un apego por toda clase de libros

(¿qué es, es esta sensación? Es un ¿deja-vu?)

"Robin que no ibas a escribir la información para mi hermana"

Una vez escuche la voz de chrom, me voltee para ver que la exalt se había sentado la silla para invitados que estaban en el escritorio. a su lado de pie, estaba el pervertido de Fredy y por su cuenta Liz estaba ojeando un libro color rosas con un pastel dibujado en la portada.

Chrom por su cuenta estaba mirándome con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido

"lo siento, solo estaba viendo los libros—"

"robin ya sé cuánto te gustan los libros, Pero ahora es momento de trabajar. El consejo nos esta esperado y con los gruñones que son, es mejor no hacer esperar mucho"

"eso lo se chrom, no tienes que decir me lo"

Tras escuchar las estúpidas quejas de chrom me senté en el otro asiento principal de la oficina y cuando dirigí mi vista al frente fui de nuevo invadido por la extraña sensación,

Al sentirla de nuevo tratar de quitarme agité mi cabeza un poco de lado a lado

Al ver esto la exalt me pregunto si está bien, a lo que respondí que estaba aclarado unas ideas en mi cabeza. tras lo cual tomé una de las hojas y una de las plumas y comencé a trabajar en el informe e ideas para combatir a los dead-man

Tras acabar el primer informe el cual estaba compuesto por la información de los dead-man y distintas formas para combatirlos en la noche. se lo entregó a la exalt

Mientras ella comienza a leerlo, me fijo en el nombre que está escrito en la pluma, que use [Ana Geremo] viendo esto supongo que es una pluma que le debieron regalar a la estratega de los pastores

(con que Geremo es un extraño apellido. pero por lo visto no es una de esas Anna. es un alivio en muchas maneras para mi bolsillo)

"¿con que se, separan en dos tipos?" me pregunta la exalt mientras mira el documento que le entregue

"si. de momento eso es lo que puedo decir, aunque puede haber más tipos. De momento son los únicos con los que luchamos así que escribí sobre sus características que pude descubrir de ellos"

"ya veo. Para acabar con ellos hay que golpearlos en sus puntos vitales…"

"si. aún que el más fuerte de los dos tipos, tiene una habilidad regenerativa superior y es mejor debilitarlo antes de darle el golpe final"

"¿ellos realmente son monstruos?"

"si. sabe de algún ser vivo, que se desvanezca tras acabar con él. por favor preséntemelo"

"…ya veo" dice la exalt con una voz desanimo

"¿otra cosa más robin?"

"sí. ¿qué es?"

"al final del documento dices que estas medidas solo son para enfrentarlos en la noche"

"eso se debe a que no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarlos a ellos de día"

"¿hay alguna diferencia entre el día y la noche?" me pregunta la exalt

"si. es muy probable que sean mas agiles y rápidos para atacar en el día que hay una mejor visibilidad que en la noche, también es muy probable que se distraigan más fácil mente por el gran número de ruidos que se genera en el día que en la noche entre otras cosas"

"ya veo. así que, es por eso"

"bien. ahora se me disculpa, voy a escribir la información sobre las medias de continencia para las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas"

"si. por favor robin esa información es de suma importancia para proteger a todos"

Una vez la exalt dice eso comienzo a escribir el otro informe mientras la exalt comienza a preguntarle a chrom y al pervertido de Fredy sobre su opinión sobre los dead-man

Unos 20 minutos después de eso termino de escribir el documento y se lo entregó a la exalt

(aun así, tarde cerca de una hora en escribir. lo que debería haberme tardado la mitad de tiempo. Realmente esa sensación que me provoca está habitación está afectando mi concentración)

(pero no es una sensación desagradable es. Si es una sensación nostálgica)

"hooo este es realmente es útil" dice chrom que esta mirado el documento a un lado de la exalt

"si con esto podemos ayudar a proteger los todos los poblados de Ylisse de manera más efectiva" agrega Fredy

Tras leer el documento la exalt me mira con una amable sonrisa "gracias robin con esto podemos ayudar aún más a todas las personas en Ylisse"

"si me alegro por eso. pero personalmente hablando creo que deberían buscar más mano de obra para unas mejores defensas de los pueblos y aldeas"

"¿más mano de obras? te refieres a ¿contratar más constructores?" me pregunta el idiota de chrom

"no. Chrom me refiero a soldados, no mejor dicho mercenario"

"pero, en Ylisse no hay una gran cantidad de personas que ejerzan la profesión de mercenario y no podeos obligar a la gente a unirse a la milicia eso iría en contra de los principios de mi hermana"

"en qué momento dije que tenía que ser personas de Ylisse…"

"no entiendo" dice chrom mientras frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos

(eso pasa por que eres idiota, mi querido chrom)

"podríamos pedirles soldados a Regna Ferox" dice la exalt tras a ver terminado de leer todo el documento

"exacto"

"pero para hacer eso tendríamos que recibir la aprobación de todo el consejo"

"precisamente por eso se lo mencione. Si por esas casualidades no tiene los suficientes soldados. Para cubrir todo el territorio Ylisse, la mejor idea sería pedir ayuda a ferox. De este modo las pérdidas de Ylisse serían menores, aunque también tendrían que pagar dinero a ferox por hombres que le envíen. Pero ese es el menor de dos males ¿no?"

"si, mientras podamos ponerle un alto a los ataques de los monstruos y salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas un poco de dinero menos es mejor"

"bueno el resto de pende de usted su excelencia" digo eso mientras me para y me dirijo a ver los libros que están en el librero

"robin" dice la exalt

"¿si? ¿necesita algo más su excelencia?"

"me preguntaba si tenías pensado unirte a los pastores"

(ya veo. así que ahora hay un club llamado; incordiemos a robin con la pregunta de que si se va unir a los pastores. Miembros la exalt. El idiota chrom, el pervertido Fredy y la come bichos Liz. Presidente del club; chrom. Personas que pueden unirse; todos menos robin. Es decir, yo)

Justo cuando estaba por responderle una idea se cruza por mi cabeza

(y si el objetivo de ellos es destruir a Ylisse y la familia del exalt utilizando a los dead-man ¿no sería mejor que yo me quedara cerca de ellos y de esa forma poder encontrarlo a ese hombre para poder matarlo?)

Tras pensar en eso miro a la exalt y a chrom

(si tengo suerte él se mostrará tarde o temprano para hundir sus colmillos en ellos y matarlos. ya que con la muerte de la familia de exalt, no habrá nadie que puede meterse en su camino)

(Además, si me quedo aquí puedo leer todos los libros que quiera de la biblioteca espera. Si puedo encontrar libros relacionados con el linaje de el exalt puede que encuentre nueva información sobre como detenerlos a ellos y acabar con esta estúpida maldición)

(heh heh heh heh heh hehe hah hah hah hah hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ah —por qué no se había ocurrido antes, tan genial idea. si los uso a ellos como cebo para él y luego lo matare y todos se acabar al fin seré libre de toda esta mierda… entonces esta decido lo que debo hacer)

"la verdad yo tengo otro objetivo el cual es ir a ferox—"

Al escuchar eso la sonrisa en la cara de la exalt desaparece

"—pero, si me paga lo suficiente. no me molestaría ayudarlos hasta, que hayan solucionado sus problemas con esos monstruos que están apa—"

Antes de que pueda terminar mi frase chrom se lanza sobre mí y toma **mi adolorida mano derecha**

"¿¡EN SERIO ROBIN TE UNIRÁS A LOS PASTORES!?"

Con un brusco movimiento de mi brazo a parto a chrom

"dije que los ayudaría, no que me uniría ¿entiendes lo que digo chrom?"

"si, lo entiendo, pero aun así estoy feliz por el simple hecho de que te quedes"

"¿ah? ¿Qué cosas raras estas diciendo chrom?"

"ja ja ja

"robin"

Miro a la exalt la cual ha dicho mi nombre, al verla puedo ver que su sonrisa ha vuelto a su rostro

"gracias. con tu ayuda creo que podemos llegar a proteger a todos en Ylisse"

"Si. su excelencia los ayudare, siempre y cuando me paguen mis honorarios"

Al escuchar eso la exalt lanza una disimulada risa

(realmente me pagaran bien ¿cierto?)

Miro al caballero que está detrás de la exalt. El cual está mirándome fijamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que falta alguien en la habitación, así que le pregunto al idiota más cercano a mi

"¿chrom y tu hermana menor?"

El me responde mientras me señala la puerta que está a en uno de los costados de la habitación a lo que pregunto

"¿el baño?"

Él se ríe al escuchar mi pregunta y niega con la cabeza

"no es, es solo una sala de descanso"

"¿sala de descanso?"

"si originalmente ere una pequeña biblioteca, pero como mi maestra solía pasar mucho tiempo en esta oficina y no tenía tiempo para volver a los cuarteles, ella la modifico para que pudiera dormir o descansar en ella"

"ya veo. Supongo, que no habrá problema ¿si miro la habitación?"

"no para nada adelante"

Para comprobar que nadie tiene objeción a que lo haga, miro a la exalt la cual me muestra una sonrisa y en contraste a ella el caballero solo me frunce el ceño como si estuviera molesto conmigo

(te hice algo acaso Fredy. Aparte de burlarme de ti)

Por lo cual me dirijo a la puerta y la abro lo primero de lo que me doy cuenta es del olor a vainilla

(ah… esta fragancia... eso era)

La habitación en si es muy simple en sí. un velador con una lámpara en sima de él, a su lado una cama y dos pequeños libreros también llenos de libros

Cuando abro completamente la puerta puedo ver frente a mí a la hermana de chrom. sentada en un pequeño sofá leyendo el mismo libro de antes esta la hermana de chrom y frente a ella hay una pequeña mesa y en él un incienso el cual es el causante del olor de la vainilla

La hermana de chrom al ver me. Me dice algo, pero no logro captar ni escuchar lo que me dice

(cierto…. Yo… conocí... a alguien con este olor…. Antes…pero… de ¿quién este olor? ¿a quién le pertenece esta relajante fragancia?)

Mientras trato de relacionar el olor de esta habitación con el de las personas que conozco. entro en la habitación en y camino en dirección de la cama y me ciento en ella y miro en dirección, de la ventana

(si esta una vista. ya la he visto antes. ¿Y este olor a vainilla que me hace sentir tan relajado de quién es?)

Tomo mi cabeza con mis dos manos, para tratar de recordar a la persona en cuestión. pero incluso cuando hago eso no logro recordarlo así que solo puedo llegar a una conclusión

(yo inconscientemente he bloqueado mis recuerdos relacionados a esa persona)

Pero en ese caso puede haber dos. No, tres personas con la que puedo relacionar con este olor

(en ese caso no tiene tratar de recordar más después de todo. solo es una coincidencia y no tengo razón para forzarme a recordar algo que decidí olvidar)

Tras llegar a esa conclusión, decido ponerme de pie

"UGH?!"

pero en el momento en que lo hago soy derribado y caigo ahora de espalda a la cama

"ROBIN DE VERDAD VAS A UNIRTE A LOS PASTORES?!" dice la hermana de chrom quien está sobre mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

(cállate, chica chillido)

"ya lo dije antes. No tengo pensado unirme a los pastores"

"eh?! Pero Hermano, dijo que robin se unió a los pastores"

"yo solo dije que es cuestión de tiempo lissa" dice chrom

"ah. ya veo, con que de eso se trataba"

(¡ja! Nuca. Es más probable que Fredy deje de ser un pervertido, a que yo me una a los pastores)

"¿oye liz?"

"¿sí que pasa robin?" me responde con una sonrisa

"podrías quitarte de encima de mío. Pesas"

"¡¿Q-que robin eso es cruel?! Soy una dama trátame con respecto"

"bien. Entonces, si no te quitas de encima mío ahora cada vez que te llame incluiré la palabra [pesada] al final de tu nombre"

"EHHHHH?!"

"con el pasar del tiempo, tu pensaras que lo que digo es verdad y te causara un complejo sobre tu peso. asiendote hacer un montón de tipos de dietas, pero al ver que nada cambia dejaras los dulces. Con el pasar del tiempo esto te causara estrés y—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! ¡HERMANA ROBIN ESTA MOLESTANDOME!"

Antes de que puada terminar la loca pesada de liz, se quita de encima mío y sale de la habitación como si estuviera poseída por algo

"robin creo que te pasaste un poco ¿no?" me dice chrom mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza

"eso le pasa por tirase sobre alguien sin pedir permiso"

"entonces, ¿si lissa te hubiera preguntado se lo habrías dado?"

"ni muero"

"eso había pensé"

Tras escuchar la respuesta procedí a ponerme de pie otra vez, pero—

" _ **¿sir. robín?**_ "

Escucho la voz del caballero. Miro en dirección de la puerta donde aparece el y al ver la sonrisa en su cara puedo sentir sudor frio corriendo por mi espalda

"q-que pasa Fredy?

(es idea mía o la temperatura de la habitación ha bajado de golpe)

" _ **¿recuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana?"**_

El pervertido de Fredy comienza caminar en mi dirección

"d-de que cosa estas hab-lado?"

(estoy viendo cosas o ¿la atmosfera alrededor del pervertido esta distorsionándose?)

" _ **Si no me equivoco fue; El ver las caras de tristeza de mi señor Chrom y lady Lissa me parte el corazón. Así que me gustaría que dejara de hacer cosas que las provoquen. ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE ¿NO?"**_

El pervertido llega a mi lado. Al verlo frente a mí me doy cuenta de la diferencia de estatura entre los dos

"ahora que lo dices. lo recuerdo. perfectamente"

(la verdad lo había olvidado)

" _ **entonces que es lo que debiera hacer ahora sir. Robín"**_

El acerca su cara a la mi

"¿disculpa con lissa? ¿tal vez?"

" _ **ENTONCES HAS LO ENSEGUIDA. ¡ANTES DE QUE TE CORTE EN PEDAZOS!"**_

Al ver la cantidad de sed de sangre en sus ojos termino respondiendo por reflejo

"SI. ¡SEÑOR!"

(conclusión del día el caballero pervertido cuando se enoja, realmente da miedo. es como esos asesinos en los libros de terror)

Comienzo a caminar rápido en hacia la otro habitación y encuentro a la pesada de liz siendo abrazada por la exalt

Cuando ella me ve sonríe con una extraña sonrisa a la que respondo con una pequeña reverencia en modo

"ehh Liz disculpa lo creo que me pasa con lo que dije antes ¿me perdonarías?

"no le faltan sentimientos a tu disculpa"

"¿sentimientos?"

"si. mientras no tengan sentimiento en tu disculpa no somos amigos robin"

(no sabía que las disculpa tuvieran sentimientos)

Miro a la exalt en busca de alguna ayuda. Pero ella me sigue mirando con una extraña sonrisa. Al ver que no entiendo lo que quiere decirme con ella. La exalt comienza escribir algo en un papel y me indica que lo lea con su mano mientras con la otra sigue abrazado a Liz

Me acerco a ellas y miro de reojo el papel

[lo siento robin. Lissa solamente quiere pasar tiempo contigo y que la mimes. ¿Podrías hacerlo?]

(tiene que ser una broma)

Lanzo un suspiro y miro a la espalda de Liz

(No logro entender la razón de por qué, Liz quiere que la mime, pero para logra ganarme la confianza de la exalt debo de hacerlo. Bueno le debo una Liz, así tengo que pagársela de alguna forma. serio las mujeres son molestas)

Mientras miro la espalda de Liz cierta cosa se me ocurre para que me perdone y solucionar todo

"ahora que lo pienso, tenía pensado comer todos los tipos de pasteles de Ylisse—"

Los hombros de Liz saltan en el momento en que digo [pastel]

"—pero. ya que estoy solo será imposible para mi comerlos todos y encontrarlos todos. Pero si tu viera un amigo que supiera de todo dos los pasteles y los lugares don—"

Antes de que termine de hablar Liz se separa de la exalt y se gira hacia mi mientras infla su escaso pecho y dice

"—ho robin mi querido amigo. Después de pensarlo un poco, me he dado cuenta de que tu disculpa tiene dul—digo verdaderos sentimientos puestos en ella puesta así que por esta vez te perdono"

"ya veo. entonces me dirías los lugares donde venden los pasteles"

"robin mi apodo es [la hermosa princesa de los dulces] no hay pastel o dulce en el halidon que no allá probado y tienda que conozca sobre mí. Ese trabajo para mí, será dulce comido"

"HO! que confiable princesa tengo frente a mi" digo monótonamente

(creo que a ese apodo tu yo le faltan las palabras [fácil] y en un futuro cercano [pesada] pero ya que todavía no puedo morir y menos por una estupidez no diré nada)

(ahora que lo pienso, tengo otro problema)

Me volteo y miro al idiota de chrom, el cual se está riendo por lo situación en la que estoy

(te parece divertido. Pues ahora es mi turno de divertirme)

"chrom"

"¿qué pasa?"

"cuando me vas a pagar por mis servicios"

"ah—… me había olvidado"

(realmente tienes una cabeza especial sobre tus hombros)

"sobre eso robin" me dice la exalt

"si. su excelencia"

"sobre la paga por tus servicios. Hablare con phila. Para que te la entregue"

"comprendo. Si eso dice su excelencia"

"bien. Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a la reunión. Chrom, Frederick. Vamos"

"entiendo"

"si. su excelencia"

La exalt toma los documentos que escribí y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta seguida por chorm y el idiota de Fredy

"lissa. Por qué no le enseñas el castillo a robin mientras se prepara su recompensa"

"si entiendo. déjamelo"

"bien entonces robin. Lissa nos vemos más tarde"

Tras decir eso la exalt deja la habitación acompañada por chrom y pervertido de Fredy

(en fin, parece que tendré que esperar por mi pago)

"vamos robin te enseñare donde está la cocina" dice liz mientras corre fuera de la habitación

"entiendo"

Tras responder a ella comienzo salgo de la habitación y cuando me volteo para cerrar la puerta y vuelo a ser atrapar por la sensación de deja-vu que me produce la vista de la habitación

(….. no importa. Debe ser una coincidencia)

"robin apresúrate!"

"enseguida voy espera"

Tras cerrar la habitación camino seguido a liz para que me enseñe el castillo


	9. estos son los loc-digo los pastores

Tras acabar con el recorrido por el castillo guiado por Liz. nos dirigimos en la dirección de la sala de conferencias. Una vez que llegamos a las afueras de la sala. Pude ver que nos esperaba la mujer que estaba con exalt

(si no me equivoco, su nombre creo que era ¿pila? No ¿phila? o algo así. en fin, no me importa)

"Lady Lissa, haberla hecho esperar" dice ella mientras hace una reverencia hacia Liz

"está bien Phila. seguro tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. Después de todo eres la líder de los c. de Pegaso y también la asistente de mi hermana, además Somos nosotros lo que te estuvimos haciendo esperar"

(No, no. La persona que está esperando soy yo. No, tu Liz)

Tras la respuesta de Liz la mujer se acercar a mi mientras me mira con el ceño fruncido

"sr. Robin"

"¿si?"

me entrega una bolsa de cuero que se veía algo pesada. Cuando la sostengo y la siento puedo me doy cuenta de que, se trata de mi paga por el trabajo. Pero al sentir que es más pesada de lo que yo había pensado, me hace pensar que algo está mal. Así que para evitar algún problema futuro le pregunto a la mujer sobre ello

"¿cuánto hay en la bolsa?"

Mientras frunce el ceño ella me pregunta "¿esta desconforme con la generosidad de su excelencia acaso?"

"no se trata de eso. es solo que cuando sentí el peso de la bolsa, me di cuenta de tenia más dinero del que me prometieron y eso es extraño. Sobre todo, en este tipo de negocios. Así que me estaba preguntando la razón detrás de ello"

al escuchar lo que digo mi ella suspira y después me dice "su excelencia dijo que, como ahora usted es el estratega de los pastores, necesitara fondos para los gastos de las armas entre otras cosas"

(estoy en pensado a pensar, que la familia del exalt tiene ciertos problemas de entendimiento y de audición. Después de todo yo no he dicho que me volvería el estratega de los pastores solo que los ayudaría)

"…así que de eso se trata"

"el contenido total de la bolsa es de 8.000 monedas"

"entiendo"

(un poco más del triple de lo que había acordado con Chrom. bueno supongo que eso 5.500 son para los pastores en vez de para mí. Así que contarlo como mío estaría mal ¿no? Si lo uso para comprar libros no habrá problema ¿cierto?, Aun que si los veo como material necesario para el trabajo no debería haber problema con ello ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ...bien libros Robin va por ustedes)

Mientras estoy meditando sobre tan importante problema, la mujer mira a Liz y le pregunta

"¿por cierto lady Lissa?"

"¿si, que pasa phila?"

"¿es cierto que va ir a la cuidad con el sr. Robin?"

"si, Robin me dijo que quería probar todos los dulces de Ylisse"

"también tengo que hacer unas cuantas compras en la cuidad" agrego a lo que dice Liz

Al hacer esto la mujer me mira ferozmente

(¿está enojada conmigo? No. debe ser por mi comportamiento anterior frente a la exalt)

"sobre eso lady Lissa no sería mejor que se lleve a unos cuantos escoltas para que la proteja"

"Eh! pero si hiciera eso no podría comer con tranquilidad, los pasteles que Robin me prometió"

"pero si llegara a pasarle algo. Como podría explicárselo a su excelencia"

"estaré bien. Robin está conmigo. el me protegerá de cualquiera que quiera hacerme daño"

(mientras me paguen no hay problema)

"es él lo que realmente me preocupa. mi lady"

"acaso crees ¿qué Robin me haría algo malo?"

Al escuchar esa pregunta la mujer se sonroja un poco y responde mientras tartamuda un poco "b-bueno, son-n un hombre-e y un-a mujer sol-los y-y los homb-res son co-mo lo-lo-bos…y…bueno… ya-a sa-be… el-llos son…"

Finalmente, la mujer se calla con la cara completamente roja

(virgen fantasiosa detectada en las cercanías)

"¿cómo lobos? ¿Robin eres un lobo?"

"por mi nombre, debería pertenecer a la familia de las aves"

Miro a la mujer de nombre que no me importa, la cual esta roja por simplemente la mención de la relación entre hombre y mujer por este comportamiento puedo llegar a la conclusión de que es virgen e inexperta con los hombres

"dime phila ¿por qué los hombres son como lobos?" le pregunta Liz con una sonrisa en la cara

"bu-bue-nono es-oo-oo es— ¿co-mo expll-lii-carlo?

(me da la sensación de que Liz sabe más de hombres que esta virgen…pero bueno cada uno con sus gustos)

Al ver que Liz, solo estaba divirtiéndose con la reacción de la mujer. decido darle fin a la estúpida situación al darme cuenta de que la idea de la estirada no es mala para mí en muchos sentidos

"la verdad estoy de acuerdo con la idea de la ¿sr. Pila? Por cierto ¿de cuántos escoltas estaríamos hablando?"

Al escuchar eso la mujer me mira con cara de sorpresa y dice "de unas diez personas"

(eso son muchos escoltas podría llegar a ser molesto)

"¿estás bien con eso robín? Es decir, si viene con nosotros, ellos estar vigilado mientras nosotros comemos y bueno la verdad eso me incomoda bastante"

(la verdad una escena como esa también me parece incomoda)

Tras pensar un poco se me ocurre una idea para llegar a un a cuerdo

"tengo tres condiciones, para aceptar que nos acompañen los escoltas"

"¿cuáles son esas condiciones?" me pregunta la mujer con el ceño fruncido

(realmente le gusta fruncir el ceño a esta mujer. de seguro es porque es una estirada)

"la primera de ella es que no esté completamente armados"

La mujer me mira de aún más molesta después de decir eso

(parece que no entiende la razón detrás de lo que acabo de decir)

Al darme cuenta de que posiblemente se trata de que no entiendo lo que estoy pensado comienzo a explicarle la razón de mi primer pedido

"si van con armaduras más ligeras y con espadas, en vez de lanza. pasaran más desapercibidos para las personas y pensaran que son simples mercenarios o algo por el estilo.

(si ellos realmente están planeando atacar a la familia del exalt, lo mejor es tener un poco de ayuda—)

"De este modo si llega a pasar algo, será más fácil para ellos el ayudar y salvar a Li—digo a la princesa Lissa"

(—pero, si vamos a la cuidad acompañados por un grupo de guardias armados, ellos definitivamente no se arriesgarán en un ataque. Pero si en vez de eso vamos con personas que estén camuflados entre la gente hay una alta posibilidad de que traten de atacarnos, y si tengo suerte, puede que atrape a uno de ellos y logre sacarle un poco de información sobre sus planes y sobre ese tipo)

"ya veo. tiene sentido"

(por supuesto que tiene sentido. Todo lo que digo tiene sentido)

"La segunda condición, es que conozca la cuidad como la palma de su mano. De este modo si, de casualidad nos llegamos a tener problemas, será más fácil el huir del peligro y la tercera condición, es que los escoltas sean parejas formadas por un hombre y una mujer"

"¿unas parejas?" me pregunta Liz

"si. ¿sospecharías que una pareja que parecen enamorados, en realidad son guardias que están protegiendo a la princesa de su país?"

"supongo que no"

Al escuchar la respuesta de Liz miro a la estirada y le digo

"por cierto solo una pareja nos acompañara de cerca. Los otros cuatro nos vigilaran desde la distancia a nosotros. esas son mis condiciones"

Una vez, acabo de explicar mis condiciones la estirada. ella se pone a pensar un poco en ellas quizás buscando algo desfavorable en ellas y después de unos segundos ella me mira y dice

"podrían espera unos diez minutos mientras preparo a los escoltas"

A lo que respondo "estaremos esperado a nuestros a acompañantes en la entrada del castillo"

Al no tengo que decir nada más, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar en dirección de la puerta principal del castillo

"Espera Robin no me dejes atrás" me grita Liz

Me detengo por un momento y espero que Liz, una vez que ella me alcance comienza a caminar otra vez

* * *

Tras esperar un poco más de diez minutos llegaron los escoltas. Tal como pedí eran llegaron 6 personas. 3 tres hombres y 3 mujeres, con armaduras ligeras y equipados con una espada cada uno

Tras llegar ellos le hicieron una reverencia hacia Liz y se presentaron y luego me saludaron mientras aguantaban la sorpresa que se llevaron al verme

(ya perdí la cuenta…meh)

Tras acabar las presentaciones, les explique cómo nos moveríamos. Al acabar con mi explicación esperaba que alguno de ellos se opusiera o digiera algo al respecto, pero no fue así. Así que una vez Liz dijo me dijo el lugar donde estaba la tienda nos dirigimos a ella

Tras caminar unos minutos recordé algo muy importante

"Liz tengo una pregunta que hacerte"

"¿qué es Robin?"

"podrías hablarme un poco de los otros miembros de los pastores"

"ah ya veo. Cierto desde ahora, vamos a trabajar juntos durante un tiempo. Pero estas seguro que yo te hable de ellos"

"¿hay algún problema con ello?"

"no es eso…"

(¿no debí preguntarle por ello?)

Tras guardar unos segundos de silencio ella dice "no se mucho de luchar y la verdad es que la primera vez que participo en una misión real fue ayer"

"¿en serio?"

(ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan nerviosa)

"si. bueno si no cuento, el curar las heridas de mi hermano y los demás. O, también los soldados. pero aun, así no sé cómo luchan realmente. Pero los he visto entrenado"

"¿entrenado? Dime con eso quiere decir ¿batalla de practica?"

"si ¿pasa algo con eso?"

"bueno, solo me preguntaba quién es el que más victorias tiene en ellas"

"ah, eso es fácil"

"¿quien?"

(no pude ser Chrom. Quizás Fredy o habrá alguien más fuerte que ellos. espero que sea así)

"mi hermano"

"…ya veo"

(fue estúpido de mi parte por esperar algo)

"en fin. podrías hablarme de que tipo de arma o como son ellos"

"si claro, pero ¿podemos hacer mientras comemos?"

"si está bien por mi"

(por como son estos tres los demás deben…. No puedo imaginármelos. No, no quiero imaginármelos. En que me he metido esta vez)

Una vez llegamos a la tienda de pasteles y Liz pidió cerca de 40 tipos de pasteles distintos. Los cuales page yo

(¿tiene que ser una broma?)

La mitad de los pasteles los pido para llevar y los otros pasteles fueron repartidos entre nosotros dos y los escoltas

Mientras comíamos los pasteles Liz empezó a contarme sobre los demás miembros de los pastores; contando conmigo y el mujeriego los pastores llegaban a ser 14

Primero estaban la caballería de los pastores; Stahl y Sully. Mientras que Sully lucha usando su lanza, Stahl usa la espada. Llaqué conocí a la, marimacho antes le pedí que me contara sobre el hombre llamad Stahl

Al parecer Stahl era el discípulo de Fredy. Es una persona que piensa con su estómago primero, también era el encargado de la cocina y sabe bastante de medicina. Liz me dijo que era una persona tranquila y amable

(aunque siendo el discípulo del pervertido de Fredy. Seguro es igual no incluso puede ser peor que él. El discípulo supera a su maestro o eso dicen)

Después me hablo de los magos de los pastores; Miriel y Ricken

Miriel era una mujer algo rara. Según Liz, tenía a molestarse cuando todo estaba desordenado o sucio, ella también podía leer todo el día, le gustaba investigar y tenía una rara forma de hablar. También la magia que ella solía usar era de fuego

(... ¿qué quiere decir con forma rara de hablar?)

El otro mago, era el joven Ricken. según Liz era el miembro más joven pastores. su familia era la que estaba a cargo de la milicia del país en el pasado. Es decir, una de las cinco familias nobles de Ylisse. Al parecer le molestaban que lo traten como un niño debido a su edad y altura. Al parecer es muy pequeño. Es un mago aprendiz y usa de la magia de viento al parecer

(que los pastores tengan en sus filas a un niño… me da mala espina. ¿Es que tan mala está la situación en este país?)

Tras acabar con su segundo pastel Liz me hablo del cabeza de musculo llamado Vaike

Según lo que decía Liz era aún más fuerza que Chrom, pero era un tonto sin remedio. También es bastante despistado y suele perder sus cosas. También es un egocéntrico sin remedio y una persona de pocos modales. También dijo que su arma favorita era su hacha aun lo ha visto usar lanzas también

(…parece ser, alguien problemático y molesto)

Luego me hablo de las dos ultima personas miembros de los pastores. Ambos son mujeres su mejor amiga Maribelle y Sumia

Maribelle según Liz era la patrocinadora de los pastores y pertenecía a una de las cinco familias nobles de Ylisse. Es una mujer refinada amable e inteligente, bella bla. Bla. Bla….

(siguiente…)

La otra mujer era Sumia ella era algo así como la escudera de los pastores en simples palabras ayudaba con el cuidado de los caballos y la cocina y limpieza y su torpeza es su fuerte también le gusta leer. Liz me recalco que es torpe al extremo

(en simples palabras la encargada de la limpieza de los pastores ¿no sería mejor contratar a una sirvienta para ese trabajo? Pero que quiere decir con ¿torpe al extremo?)

Mientras Liz come su cuarto trozo de pastel comienzo a pensar en las cosas que me ha dicho y me doy cuenta de algo

"Liz ¿falta uno?"

"¿qué falta?"

"me dijiste que los pastores son 13. Pero si cuento a los que mencionaste más el idiota de Chrom, Fredy, tu, el mujeriego y la mari—digo ¿Sully? Son 12. falta uno"

Al es cuchar lo que digo Liz se pone a pensar un poco lo que digo y después de un pensado

"HO. Cierto Kellam. casi lo olvido"

"¿cómo puedes olvidar a uno de tus amigos?"

"jijiji bueno es Kellam"

"que ¿acaso hay algún problema con él?"

"no solo suele desaparecer y aparecer por sorpresa"

"….. ¿no entiendo? ¿Acaso le gusta asustar a la gente?"

"no es eso solo suele desaparecer y antes de que te descuenta aparece delante de ti. como magia"

"¿es un mago?"

"no. es un caballero con armadura grande. O sí. el luchar usa una lanza y escudo. sobre su personalidad el no suele destara mucho, es bastante silencioso"

"…ya veo. Una persona introvertida"

(así que un tipo silencioso me pregunto ¿por qué suele desaparecer?)

Una vez Liz se sintió satisfecha de comer pasteles. los cuales llegaron a la increíble cantidad de 8 rebanas de distintos pastes

(sí que come con ese cuerpo que tiene ¿a dónde terminar todo lo que se comió?)

Nos preparamos para salir de la tienda, y buscar una donde pudiera comprar los utensilios y herramientas que yo necesita para mi trabajo.

Pero antes fue a hablar con los escoltas para que se lleven los demás pasteles

Llaqué no conocía la cuidad le pregunte a uno de, los escolta sobre un lugar donde pudiera comprar las cosas que necesitaba

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a la tienda me le dije a Liz que me tardaría un poco, por lo que buscara en que entretenerse y se fue a ver una tienda de ropa que está al lado de esta

Me alejé de ella y fui a habla con el tendero. Le pedí unos mapas de tallados de las zonas, tinta, papiros entre otras cosas que me serían útiles en mi trabajo

Tras escuchar mi pedio el hombre le pido a su ayudante que fuera a buscar las cosas que le pedí

(como pensé parece que tardaran un poco)

mientras tanto esperaba por las cosas comencé a ver mirar el escaparate y los distintos productos que vendían en la tienda. Mientras hacía eso un nuevo cliente entro a la tienda y comenzó a pedirle cosas a él tendedero

no preste mucha atención a lo que pedía la persona. Pero me di cuenta de dos cosas; uno era una mujer. dos que hablada muy formalmente

"¿Eso toda señorita?"

"exacto. Recuerde que todo lo solicitado tiene que ser preciso"

"si. como usted diga"

"señor. Tengo una pregunta para usted"

"eh… ¿de qué se trataría?"

"¿cuánto es el tiempo estimado para que, tenga listo todo lo que solicite?"

"déjeme ver. Supongo que de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente"

"¿aproximadamente? Dice usted"

"si. el joven que está allí solicito antes un par de cosas—eh ¿señorita?"

"inesperada coincidencia la que puedo ver el día de hoy"

al escuchar palabras me volteo y miro en dirección del tendedero y la mujer

al hacerlo puedo ver a la mujer con un gran sobrero de mago negro. la cual está moviendo sus anteojos mientras me mira de manera extraña

(esta sensación… creo que la conozco…y no me gusta. para nada)

"interesante. esto debe ser el poder de la capacidad hereditaria de los padres" dice la mujer mientras me mira

"¿disculpa?"

"aun así, se puede ver algunos rasgos distintos; tono de voz, estatura, la forma de los ojos y la sensación que provocan al verlo es completamente distinta. bueno supongo que eso se debe al hecho del género"

(¿qué rayos pasa con esta tipa?)

"como lo pensé aún hay muchos secretos sobre el propio ser humano que tiene que ser descubierto aun"

(¿de qué clínica mental se escapó esta?)

"¿robín aun no terminas? ¿eh Miriel que haces aquí?"

al escuchar Liz decir eso lo entiendo. la persona que está frente a mi pertenece a los perr-. Digo a los pastores. La maga Miriel

(ahora que lo pienso no le pedí una descripción física de cada uno de ellos a Liz)

"miss Lissa. Buenas tardes. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se encuentra aquí hoy?"

"estoy acompañado a Robin en sus compras"

"ya veo como me lo esperaba. Este joven hombre es Robin"

"si, y es nuestro nuevo estratega"

"ya veo. Eso es magnífico, una excelente notica para nosotros"

(que tiene de magnifico el trabajar con un grupo locos…)

"sir. Robin. Sé que es un poco tarde para esto, pero déjeme presentarme"

(sí que lo es)

"mi nombre es Miriel. maga principal de los pastores e investigadora de ellos. Mi especialidad es la magia de fuego y mantener el orden y limpieza del cuartel. Mi pasatiempo es el estudio e investigación. Espero poder aprender cosas nuevas juntos"

(su pongo que ahora debo de presentarme yo también ¿no?)

"yo soy Robin. Estratega-mercenario trota mundo. Mi especializo en el uso de la espada y la magia por lo general uso la magia de trueno. Me gustan los libros y las manzanas. Odios a los idiotas y a las personas que no saben cuidar de los libros"

Tras escuchar lo que digo Miriel asiente y dice "comprendo el sentimiento sir. Robin. Ver como las personas no comprenden el valor de los libros y el conocimiento casi ilimitado que duerme dentro de ellos. Que personas más irrespetuosas"

(…esto es inesperado)

"cierto. El simple hecho de ver que hay personas, que usan los libros como si de almohadas para dormir se trataran. Me da malestar"

"si. no puede haber acto más deshonroso para un libro. Sinceramente he pensado en solicitar que agreguen una ley para la protección y el uso correcto de los libros"

"HO. Si ese es el caso, si en un futuro llega a necesitar ayuda para su solicitud, no dude en pedírmela. Con mucho gusto les daría mi ayuda a los libros"

"eso es magnífico sir. Robin. Con su ayuda el hacer un mundo mejor para los libros está más cerca de ser posible"

Tras decir esas palabras Miriel extiende su mano para un apretón y yo por mi cuenta hago lo mismo

(me alegro de que dentro de los pastores allá alguien cuerdo y comprensible)

Mientras nos damos un apretón de manos. me fijo en que Liz está mirando al cielo y dice algo como

"el futuro de Ylisse me preocupa hermana"

(al parecer Liz, también ha comprendido la grandeza de los libros. Excelente el futuro de Ylisse se ve brillante)

* * *

Tras eso seguí hablando sobre la grandeza de los conocimientos con Miriel hasta que las cosas que pedí llegaron

Tras lo cual nos dirigimos hacia el susodicho cuartel. Como me había contado Chrom el cuartel se encontraba cerca de la entrada norte de la cuidad a casi una hora caminado a pie desde el castillo

"ese es el cuartel" me dijo Liz mientras me señalaba un gran edificio el cual parecía una gran mansión la cual usaría alguna familia noble

Según lo que me conto Liz, el cuartel era originalmente una de las propiedades de la casa noble que colapso tras la guerra. Tras lo cual fue comprada por la familia de su mejor amiga y luego ella se la dio a Chrom y Liz, tras escuchar que querían crear un grupo el cual ayudaría a defender el país de cualquier peligro

mientras nos acercábamos a propiedad me di cuenta de que en su entrada se encontraban un niño con un sombrero de mago en la cabeza y aun hombre alto con una armadura de tonalidades verdosas

"Stahl! Ricken! Hola estoy de vuelta" dijo Liz mientras corría hacia los dos

"hola princesa" dijo el hombre alto

"Lissa escuchar. Stahl me dijo que yo era demasiado pequeño, para poder hacer guardia en la puerta del cuartel"

"pero eres más pequeño que yo Ricken" dijo Liz

"¡¿QUE?! Lissa yo pensé que me dirías que tengo razón. Pensé que éramos amigos"

"somos amigos Ricken"

"entonces di que tengo razón los amigos se apoyan entre ellos. No es eso lo que dice Chrom siempre" dijo el chico de nombre Ricken mientras jalaba la ropa de Liz

(a este lo han mimado demasiado no hay duda)

Mientras miro todo esto me acerco a ellos lo suficiente para que el caballero de armadura verde me vea la cara

Al verme el me salude con la mano. a esto yo asiento con la cabeza un poco en un intento de devolver el saludo

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH. ¡¿POR QUE TODOS ME TRATAN COMO UN NIÑO?!

(primero te comportas como uno y segundo y aún más importante eres un niño aun)

El chico suelta el vestido de Liz y da un salto hacia tras y termina chocando conmigo él se voltea hacia mí y en cara con una cara de enojo o eso fue por cerca de un segundo

Al verme mejor mi cara el chico se pone pálido y empieza a retroceder mientras empieza a balbucear algo

"fa-fafa—fa-fa—FANTASMA!"

(ya estamos con esa nuevo)

El chico corre y se esconde detrás del caballero de verde

"lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! seré bueno. Me comeré todas las verduras. Dejare de ser tan acostare temprano. Así que perdóname"

(¿porque te disculpas conmigo enano?)

"…. ¿Realmente me veo como un fantasma?" le pregunto a Liz. A lo cual se ríe

"Ricken calmante no es un fantasma. Recuerdas lo que lady Ana decía"

"creo que era…que los fantasmas no tienen piernas ni brazos por eso ellos flotan"

(acaso los fantasmas son como piñatas)

"exacto. Y por lo que veo el si las tiene"

El chico me inspecciona un poco más y se da cuenta de que si tengo piernas y brazos. Por lo cual él se aparta del caballero y se poner frente a mi

"quien eres tú para tener esa apariencia… ¿buscas pelea?" me dice el chico con un cierto aire de enojo

(¿puedo golpear a este mocoso?)

"¿podría ser que Sully no les dijo nada?" les pregunta Liz a los dos

"si nos dijo a toda una vez que llego. Pero no pensé que el vendría" le responde el caballero con una cara relajada

"eh ¿qué dijo Sully?" pregunta el enano que al parecer tiene problemas de atención

"sobre el" dice mientras me señala con el dedo Liz "bueno en ese momento dijiste que no te unirías a los pastores"

"no me he unido a su extraño club social y no tengo pensado hacerlo"

"ya estamos con esas cosas de nuevo. Robin"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¿Él es Robin? ¿Ese Robin?"

(¿que acaso existe otro Robin aparte de mí?)

"si ese mismo Robin y a partir de hoy será nuestro nuevo estratega"

"¿En serio? Genial" el hombre de armadura verde se acerca a mí y me extiende su mano

"mucho gusto Robin. yo soy Stahl si tienes alguna duda sobre algo no dudes en preguntar. En especial si hay comida de por medio"

"ha. Si es un placer"

"mmm... sí que tú eres Robin…"

"si. ¿algún problema con eso pequeño?"

"AH! ¡Eso! ¡No lo soporto! Soy un de los pastores uno de los nobles guerreros que protegen este país. Trátame como un adulto y no como a un niño"

"si. si lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro"

"MOOOooo… La maestra Ana nuca me trato de esa manera"

"pues lo siento. Pero, yo no soy ella ni tengo pensado hacer las mismas cosas que ella"

(si fuera por mi llevaría a este enano a su casa y les diría a sus padres que lo re-educaran como debe ser)

Mientras el enano, continua con su rabieta. me doy cuenta de que todos los escoltas han llegado y esperan sus órdenes para poder regresar al castillo y mientras los miro algo se me ocurre algo, Para hacer desaparecer al enano molesto

"Ricken tengo una importante misión para ti. Es algo que solo tú puedes hacer"

"algo que yo solo puedo hacer…" repite el enano con ojos brilloso mientras me mira

Le hago un gestó al escolta que lleva los pasteles para se acerque a hacia nosotros le digo al escolta que le entregue los paquetes a el enano y este los recibe

"estos son importantes suministros de li-digo de la princesa Lissa"

El enano me mira con ojos fríos y dice "¿son los pasteles de Lissa?"

"si. así es"

"¡¿TE ESTAS BURLADO DE MI?! ¡¿QUE IMPORTANCIA TIENE ESTOS PASTELES?! YO QUIERO DEMOSTRA MI CAPACIDAD PARA PODER RESTAURA EL HONOR Y EL ORGULLO DE MI FAMILIA"

"claro que no. Piensa en ello un poco Ricken. tu objetivo es desmotar tu capacidad a la exalt. ¿no?"

"si exacto ¿qué pasa con eso?"

(bien. parece que no se dio cuenta)

"pero personalmente hablando no creo que haciendo guardia en la puerta consigas un ascenso o algo por el estilo"

El enano me mira con una cara de niño mimado y desconfianza en sus ojos

"es por eso que la mejor manera para lograr tu objetivo es ganarte la confianza de Liz y Chrom atrás vez de pequeños encargos. Si lo haces correctamente puede que logres conseguir un ascenso"

"¿hablas en serio?"

Le hago una seña a el enano para que mire detrás de él. Cuando él se voltea ve a el caballero de verde en el suelo apoyándose en sus dos manos

"no… puede ser… por que no yo…" murmura el caballero de verde

"¿eh? Stahl… ¿qué pasa?"

Me acerco al enano y le susurro en su oreja

"se dio cuenta del valor de la misión que te di"

El enano se voltea para verme

"Ricken. este es el camino que tienes que tomar para cumplir tus objetivos. Si lo haces no hay duda de que serás un verdadero hombre. Lograras que todos te respeten"

(el camino del lame botas)

El enano mira las cajas con los pasteles. Luego me mira a mí y por ultimo mira a Liz y sonríe

"Lissa desde ahora en adelante si tienes algo que quieras pedirme no dudes en hacerlo. Sera un honor para un hombre como yo el ayudarte"

(callo redondito. Bueno es un niño)

"si… claro ¿porque no?"

Tras recibir la respuesta de Liz el enano idiota, se fue corriendo hacia el edificio con los apastes mientras decía cosas como "que ahora lo respectarían como debe ser" o algo así

Miro hacia el caballero de verde. Mejor dicho, a el hombre llamado Stahl el cual está en el suelo

(eso sí que fue un golpe de suerte)

Justo en el momento en que el enano grito y su atención estaba sobre mí. Stahl se acercó a Liz y le pregunto algo relacionado a los pasteles. Por lo que me conto Liz sobre él y su amor por la comida. Debió ser algo como "hay uno para mi ¿cierto?" y por el estado en que está en que se encuentra ahora la respuesta de Liz debió ser algo como "no son todos para mí. la princesa glotona jojojojo" si seguro que eso fue lo que respondió

"es que… en este mundo no hay un dios…" dice el idiota llamado Stahl que aún está en el suelo

"vamos Stahl no es para tanto" dice Liz mientras le pone una mano en su hombro

(cierto solo es un trozo de pastel no es el fin del mundo…. Aun)

Al ver como un hombre adulto en ese estado soy golpeado por lo que las personas llaman [lastima] al sentirla no puedo evitar querer ayudar a Stahl

"Liz porque no les das un trozo de pastel. Es deprimente ver a un hombre adulto en el suelo de esa manera

"¿de que estas hablado Robin?"

"eh... ¿no le dijiste que no había pastel para él y por él está actuando así?"

"no. Le dije que solo había un trozo para él y que, si se volvía a comer algo que no era de, el realmente me enojaría"

(¿habla en serio?)

Bien hecho Stahl. se ha desperdiciado la [lastima] que he sentido por primera vez en mi vida

Llaqué habíamos llegado a el cuartel Liz de dijo a los escoltas que podía volver al castillo

(claro. dices eso después de hacerles ver ese espectáculo. Vaya princesas esta)

Antes de que los escoltas se vallan le digo a uno de ellos que más tarde volveré al castillo para dejar y buscar nuevos libros

Al escuchar lo que digo el escolta se ríe y me dice "como se esperaba"

(¿cómo se esperaba? ¿mis gustos por los libros? No eso no importa ahora)

El escolta me dice que informara a los guardias del turno nocturno para que me dejen pasar y luego se va con sus compañeros

(excelente. Si tengo suerte puede que encuentre los archivos relacionados con la guerra Plegia-Ylisse e información sobre ellos o incluso sobre [eso] Después de todo el ese el enemigo jurado del exalt y el mío)

Mientras pienso eso me doy cuenta de que Stahl está haciendo una reverencia a Liz

"hooo… hermosa princesa Lissa. es por eso que eres la princesa más grande que conozco"

"ji ji ji. No es para tanto"

(¿no es la única princesa que conoces? Bueno con tal de no tener que ver a un hombre sin dignidad en el suelo. Cualquier cosa es mejor)

Dejamos a el pozo sin fondo[Stahl] atrás y entramos a la guari-digo, cuartel de los pastores

* * *

Para hacer más fácil he recordado Liz me comenzó a guiar por todo el lugar

Primero veamos los establos dijo Liz

Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta, es que en el establo había muchos tipos de animales. Caballos, gallinas, unos cuantos patos, tres grandes bacas, un perro algo viejo, cerdos, ovejas y gatos

(así que estamos en la granja de los pastores. Genial)

Me doy cuenta de que Liz me mira con una sonrisa en su cara

"y que tal. es genial ¿no? tener todo tipos de animales"

"si… clara genial…"

(genial… Mis polainas. No quiero ser el encargado de limpiar toda la mierda de los animales)

"¿Sumia dónde estás?" grita Liz

"siiiiiii ennnseguida voooooyyy"

Tras esperar unos segundos

"¡¿si lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?!"

Puedo ver la mitad de una chica tirada en el suelo cerca de uno de los caballos

"es increíble la facilidad con la que Sumia se cae ¿no Robin?"

"es casi como una habilidad especial"

(así que esa es la torpeza extrema de la que me hablo Liz. Espero que no sea contagiosa)

La chica se empieza a poner de pie mientras trata de sacarse el lodo de la cara

"Sumia ¿está bien?"

"si… ya estoy acostumbrada a esto… estoy bien"

La chica torpe termina de limpiarse y nos mira. No. se me queda viendo fijamente a mi

"Lissa… podría ser que él sea…"

"si déjame presentarte a nuestro nuevo estratega Robin"

Doy un paso adelante y hago una pequeña reverencia

"es un placer mi nombre es Robin y durante un tiempo estaré trabajando con ust… ¿eh?"

Cuando miro a la chica de nombre Sumia me doy cuenta de que esta llorado mientras me ve

(¿y ha esta que le pasa?)

La chica comienza a correr en mi dirección con los brazos extendidos y lágrimas en toda su cara y después de correr casi 4 metros.

tropieza con nada y cae en el suelo. por el impuso de la carrera y el pequeño salto que dio termina a unos centímetros de mi

"..." Estoy sin palabras

"HO… un nuevo record de salto a suelo Sumia increíble"

(¿lo que acabas de decir no es un poco cruel Liz? Bueno yo soy peor así que no puedo decir mucho… después de todo, es la primera vez que veo el legendario tropezar con nada en mi vida)

"esto ¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto mientras extiendo mi mano para ayudar a que se ponga de pie

Ella acepta mi ayuda y me responde "si… estoy bien… siempre pasa… estoy acostumbrada"

Una vez ayude a Sumia a ponerse de pie. Nos sentamos en una banca cercana al poso del agua que había en las cercanías

Mientras Sumia se limpiaba la cara. Liz me explico que la mayor parte de los animales eran regalos de los pueblos y personas que habían ayudado hasta ahora

Y como Sumia tenía una gran capacidad para llevarse bien con los animales, se decidió que ella estaría a cargo de ellos

"eh… Robin" me llama Sumia quien término de lavarse la cara

"¿sí que pasa?"

"me gustaría presentarme como se debe… no hay problema ¿cierto?"

Le respondo con movimiento de mano para continúe. Ella inspira un poco de aire y luego me mira

"mucho gusto Robin. Soy Sumia, como Lissa dijo estoy a cargo del cuidado de los animales. Es…to, no tengo mucha experiencia en batalla, soy torpe y me caigo casi siempre y algunas personas dicen que no debería estar aquí. ¡Pero yo quiero ser de ayuda para mi señor Chrom! —"

"¿Chrom?"

"eh… digo para mi país yo…bueno. Será un placer trabajar contigo desde ahora" al terminar de hablar ella está completamente rojo

Mientras la torpe termina de presentarse Liz comienza a reír, aunque no entiendo la razón de ello. bueno la verdad no importa

"Sumia puedo hacerte una pregunta"

"si claro…mientras no sea muy difícil"

"qué tipo de arma usa para luchar normalmente"

"hoo... bueno se utilizar la lanza aun no soy muy buena con ella y he tratado de aprender un poco de magia curativa y los libros mágicos… pero, como soy muy torpe no me va muy bien con ellos"

"ya veo. Me alegro que seas sincera con tus puntos malos"

"si. mi sinceridad es uno de mis puntos fuertes" me dice mientras sonríe

(lástima que la sinceridad no sirve en campo de batalla)

"bien será mejor que continuemos. Aún tengo que conocer al resto de loc-los pastores ¿No Liz?"

(eso estuvo cerca casi digo locos así sin mas)

"cierto. Sumia, Después pasa por la cocina. compre unos pasteles, serian genial tomar el té juntas"

"si una vez que termine iré allá. Eh… bueno Robin después hablamos. tan bien… escuche que te gustan los libros… tengo unos cuantos si lo deseas puedo emprestar unos cuantos. Para que los leas"

"si claro. Cuando tenga tiempo te preguntare"

(de seguro son libros para mujeres y de ese tipo de cosas)

Tras decir eso Sumia hace una reverencia de despedía a hacia nosotros se pone de pie y comienza a caminar unos diez pasos de pues de eso tropieza con algo y cae al suelo otra vez. Tras ponerse de pie nos mira y dice

"es…toy bien no se preocu-pen, ya Estoy acostumbrada"

* * *

Una vez nos alejamos no dirigimos a el edificio más grande el cual era los dormitorios. Para dejar más claro todo el cuartel de los pastores están compuesto por 4 edificios; el edificio principal, los dormitorios el cual está conectado con el edificio principal por lo que es el comedor. Luego están la bodega y luego están los establos y si se lo preguntar por el lugar de entrenamiento esta junto al lado del comedor. Al parecer fue puesto ahí para bajar rápidamente la comida o algo así

Fuimos a la bodega

Cuando entramos, me di cuenta en seguida que no había muchas armas. Lo que más abundaban era los maniquíes para entrenamiento. Cuando le pregunte la razón de ello a Liz ella me respondió

"no tenemos muchos miembros así que no tenemos muchas armas"

Pero luego me menciono que tenían armas poco comunes, pero estaban guardadas bajo llave y solo su hermano y la exalt tenían copia de esa llave

Tras acabar de revisar la bodega me dirigí a los dormitorios. Lo primero que me di cuenta al ver el edificio era que está compuesto de 4 pisos. Según lo que me decía Liz en el podían llegar a vivir 100 personas. Pero actualmente solo el primer y segundo piso están siendo usados. El primero para las mujeres y el segundo para los hombres

Liz me guio al segundo piso y me dijo que habitación. La habitación era sencilla. una cama a su lado un escritorio y frente a la cama un ropero, a su lado librero completamente vacío. dejo los libros que me lleve de la biblioteca, en el librero las cosas que compre en el escritorio y me senté en la cama

(bastante cómoda. Sip, esta noche dormiré mejor que nuca…espero)

Tras ver que la habitación me gusto Liz me dice que vallamos al comedor a ver si encontramos al alguien llaqué al parecer no hay nadie en los dormitorios

En lo personal me gustaría sentarme a leer uno de los libros que traje conmigo. Pero si hago eso ahora puede que después me vengan a molestar mientras leo y eso es malo. Es un crimen contra los libros y la sabiduría

Así que para que todos seamos felices decido ir con Liz a el comedor. Con la condición de que una vez que vallamos allí pueda volver a la habitación y leer un poco

De mala gana ella acepta y nos dirigimos a el comedor

Mientras caminamos a el comedor escucho un grito y mientras más nos acercamos más fuerte se hace así que le pregunto a Liz si tiene alguna idea sobre el grito

"seguro es Vaike entrenado como siempre"

"¿le gusta entrenar?"

"no solo le gusta lucirse. Es un cabeza de pájaro"

"¿eso fue un insulto para mí?"

"disculpa, quise decir cabeza de musculo"

"mucho mejor"

Tras pasar una gran puerta llegamos a lo que era los comedores. largas mesas con manteles blancos fácilmente se pueden meter unas 200 personas aquí y aun tendrías espacio para mas personas

Mirando por una de las ventanas puedo ver lo que parecer la zona de entrenamiento

Los gritos y alaridos se pueden escuchar mucho más fuerte desde aquí

"Maribelle!"

"Lissa querida!"

Una chica que está sentada al final del comedor comenzó a caminar rápido hacia nosotros. Lo primero que me llamo la atención cuando la vi fue sus tala-digo peinado y su gran frente

La mujer abraza a Liz y comienza a tocarlas por todas partes del cuerpo

"¿Lissa querida estas bien? ¿estas herida? No tienes ninguna herida déjame revisa tu cuerpo vamos desnu—"

(oye espera los desnudos de menores están prohibidos)

"estoy bien Maribelle. No me paso nada. recuerda que soy fuerte a pesar de mi apariencia"

(si claro. estuviste a punto de morir unas dos veces y dices eso…siento que se está burlado de la muerte)

"Ho cierto. Déjame presentarte a Robin" dijo Liz mientras me señalaba con la mano

A lo que me acerco a ellas li le extiendo mi mano

"hola mucho gusto. soy Robin estratega vagabun—"

"¿esa es la forma de saludar a una dama?"

"¿disculpa?"

"ese no es el saludo que un caballero debe hacerle a una dama. ¿Dónde están sus modales como hombre?"

(¿qué rayos está diciendo está loca? ¿Cortesía? le estoy dando la mano acaso quiere que haga una reverencia o algo por el estilo tiene que ser una broma)

"además si eres el nuevo estratega de los pastores deb—"

Antes de que termine su frase escucho un ruido de vidrio roto y luego algo pasa entre nosotros a gran velocidad

La histérica se queda paralizada con una extraña cara

(o que linda cara apuesto… Es broma)

Miro en la dirección del muro y puedo ver un hacha incrustada en él. Luego miro en la dirección de las ventanas y puedo ver una de ella rotas y de afuera se puede escuchar la voz de alguien preguntado por su hacha

Después de unos segundos un hombre moreno de caballo rubio en entra por una de las puertas que conecta a el patio de entrenamiento, pero la verdad. lo que más destaca de él es el hecho de que no usa camisa ni nada para cubrir su pecho. Bueno tiene un extraño collar, pero eso no se cuenta la verdad

(genial lo que me faltaba ahora un salvaje)

"hoooooo ahí está mi hacha"

Pasa por en sima de las mesas y después saca el hacha del muro y tras eso se voltea y se da cuenta de nuestras presencia

"YO! si son las chicas. acaso quieren ver entrenara a el maestro JA JA"

(¿maestro de quien esta hablado? ¿no será de, el mismo? ¿cierto?)

Miro a la cara de la histérica se pueden ver unas venas saliendo de la gran frente que tiene y creo que esta cambiado de color. Será una metamorfosis. Es un interesante

"no es eso Vaike. Solo estoy mostrándole a Robin el lugar y presentarle a todos los pastores"

"¿ho? ¿Robin podría ser el peli-blanco ese a tu lado?"

"si él es— antes de que Liz termine de presentarme él se acerca a nosotros pasa casi por en sima de Liz y de la histérica. pone una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y como si fuéramos amigos dice

"HOOOO tu eres Robin deja me presentarme yo soy el grande entre grandes el maestro de maestros Vaike si quieres saber y aprender algo solo preguntarme el maestro te enseñara todo"

(creo que antes de enseñar algo a alguien deberías aprender a darte una ducha o ponerte perfume o mínimo una camisa)

"si claro lo que tú digas Vaike"

"maestro que no se te olvide agregarlo al principio"

(alguien quítemelo de encima a este troglodita por favor)

Justo cuando estaba por decirle a el troglodita que se alejara de mi

"insolente…"

"HA?"

"INSOLENTE SALVAJE QUIEN TE CREES PARA TRATAR ASI A UNA DAMA!"

La ira de la histérica llego al máximo y estaba al rojo vivo… en simples palabras era de un hermoso color tomate casi sentía la ira en sus ojos

"¿qué te pasa ahora rulos?"

"¡¿RULOS?! ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS RULOS?! SALVAJE INSOLENTE"

"¡¿SALVAJE?! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ASI RULOS?!"

Así comenzó la guerra entre la tribu de los trogloditas y los nobles histéricos

El griterío de eso dos no termino solo con eso. Insulto volaban a diestra y siniestras por todo el lugar. Me sorprende que nadie viene a ver qué pasa con tanto griterío que general estos dos

Mientras me tapo los oídos por el griterío de los dos Liz jala mi brazo y me indica que fueramos a la cocina

Entramos a la cocina y Liz busca los pasteles y puso agua a calentar en el fuego. mientas hace eso Liz me dice las pelas con el troglodita y la histérica son casi darías y que no me preocupe por ellos

(ya veo. Con que ese griterío es normal aquí…creo que debería ir pensado en buscar otro lugar donde hospedarme)

Le pregunto si tiene algo más que mostrarme o alguien más a quien presentarme. Tras pensarlo un poco ella me dice que no

La verdad siento que algo se me olvida, pero bueno no debe ser muy importante

Le pido que me una rebanada de pastel y le pregunto si tiene sidra de manzana a lo cual me indica que si tiene. Algo bueno en este día

Me entrega el trozo de un pastel de manzana y una jarra con sidra. le digo que estera en la habitación leyendo y que no me molesten más por hoy llaqué, tengo que meditar sobre todo lo que ha pasado el día hoy

Antes de irme me pregunta por si cenare y entonces le recuerdo que más tarde saldré al castillo para buscar más libros, Así que le digo que posiblemente comeré fuera

Tras decir eso salgo de la cocina y puedo ver que los dos idiotas siguen discutiendo como niños pequeños. Los ignoro y sigo con mi camino hacia mi habitación

* * *

Tras conocer a los pastores puedo decir con certeza algo… Soy débiles y siento que estén capacitados para trabajar en equipo… según mi opinión

No se cuan fuerte son los bandidos con los que luchan o incluso los difícil que pueden llegar hacer sus otros trabajos que suelen hacer, pero de seguro debe ser difícil para ellos con su capacidad actual, en muchos sentidos. Me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho la anterior estratega

Mientras pienso en ello termino de comer y comienzo mi tiempo de esparcimiento leyendo uno de los libros que cogí de la biblioteca. cuando estoy cerca de terminar el libro me doy cuenta de que la habitación esta oscura, Enciendo una de las que estaban dentro del cajón y una vez que termino de leer el libro saco unas herramientas que necesito y salgo de la habitación y cuando fuera del cuartel…

"Robin. ten cuidado en tu camino. trata de no volver muy tarde "me dice una voz masculina desconocida

Miro en la dirección de la voz y puedo ver a un hombre con una gran armadura el cual lleva una lanza y un gran escudo

(¿de que me suena su apariencia?)

"disculpa, pero ¿te conozco?"

Al escucharme decir eso, el hombre suspira un poco luego me mira

"soy Kellam… estaba aquí haciendo guardia cuando llegaste con lady Lissa en la tarde"

Tras escuchar sus palabras pienso un poco sobre cuando llegue esta tarde, pero no logro recordar haberlo visto

"lo siento, pero no recuerdo haberte visto o mejor dicho no creo haber visto en ese momento. Es decir, con esa armadura seguro que destacarías donde sea"

"si eso mismo pienso yo, pero aun así las personas suelen olvidarse de mi existencia es como una maldición jajajaja..."

"…bueno puede ser peor ¿no?"

(podrías haber tenido hasta tu destino maldito. como yo)

"si a pesar de todo no creo que sea tan malo. Gracias a eso puedo disfrutar de mi pasatiempo en tranquilidad"

"¿pasa tiempo?"

"si… observara a las personas en todo momento cuando menos se lo imaginan jajaja"

"…ya veo…me alegro por ti"

(en simples palabras otro pervertido más genial)

Justo cuando estaba por preparándome para alejarme de este nuevo tipo de pervertido. recordé algo que quizás un pervertido como él me podría contar

"Kellam me gustaría preguntarte algo respecto a los pastores"

A escúchame decir eso por alguna extraña razón me pareció verlo feliz…pero creo que fue mi imaginación

"si adelante pregúntame lo que quieras"

Le pregunte a Kellam sobre la historia de cada uno de los pastores o mejor dicho sus antecedentes

El pervertido de Fredy, la marimacha y pozo sin fondo de Stahl y el voyerista de Kellam fueron originalmente miembros de la caballería y de los guardáis y eran los mejores de su generación

El cabeza de musculo o, mejor dicho, el troglodita de Vaike fue algo así como el jefe del vario donde viva o algo así. era temido por todos los bandidos y ladrones de la zona y como el héroe del pueblo

Miriel originalmente trabajaba en la escuela de magia. Tras haberse graduarse de la misma siendo la mejor alumna en años. Al parecer era un genio de 1 entre 100

Sumia era hija de una de las familias que servía a la casa del exalt desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía un don para cuidar de los animales y su presencia suele calmar a las personas

Maribelle a pesar de su corta edad tenía una gran influencia entre los nobles y era una experta en el uso de la magia curativa

Ricken era el hijo de una familia en desgracia. Pero con un gran potencian como mago llaqué siempre se está esforzando en lo que hace

Todos con grandes capacidades que superaban a la media de los demás…pero problemáticos a no más poder. Pelas, destrucción de propiedades, sus problemáticas personalidades. entre otras cosas los hacia tener problemas para encajar y poder hacer su trabajo como debían

Entonces el idiota de Chrom empezó con su idea de un grupo de ayuda

La estratega Ana quien al parecer era la mano derecha de la exalt en ese entonces los junto y logro domar y educar a estos desadaptados para poder usarlos como sus peones

En simples palabras la susodicha estratega Ana era una manipuladora como ninguna otra. Lograr controlar a un grupo de desadaptados al punto que la idolatren y la venerar

En fin, mi trabajo no es imitarla a ella. si no acabar con los dead-man y quienes mueven los hilos detrás de ellos

Quizás debería esforzarme para que ninguno de ellos muera, pero no más. No tengo por qué ser amigos de ellos

Mientras meditaba sobre la información que me dio Kellam sobre los pastores llegue al castillo

* * *

Una vez llego al castillo hablo con las guaridas. Afortunadamente para mí, los escoltas informaron que vendría a buscar más libros

En un principio uno de los guardias dice que me acompañara. Pero una vez que les digo que puede que tarde mucho en buscar los libros y eso pude causar problemas en su trabajo. Logro hacer que me dejen ir solo

(eso fue fácil. espero que sea igual de fácil encontrar lo que busco)

Una vez llego a la biblioteca en vez de buscar en los libreros me dirijo a una puerta que está detrás del mostrador del bibliotecario uso un ganzué que traje conmigo, tras unos minutos intentado abrir la puerta logro abrirla y el olor de libros viejos entra por mi nariz

Al ver los libros que están dentro de la pequeña habitación siento que voy por buen camino

Pero eso no dura mucho. Informe de daños, planes de ataque de la guerra, informe de ganancias, número de muertos por la guerra, cuentas, libros sobre el culto a naga, el árbol familiar del exalt. pero nada pueda estar realmente relacionado con ellos o con los dragones…mierda

mejor dicho, son libros que se podría considerar hereje para las personas que creen en naga como un dios. Lo más probable es que los hallan quemado que desperdicio de libros…bueno la verdad es que yo también que me un par de esos libros en el pasado así que no puedo decir mucho

Al darme cuenta de que no encontrare nada de lo que busco me doy por vencido justo cuando me preparo para Salir me doy cuenta de que alguien está en la puerta viéndome

"buenas noches Robin. ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?"

(esto es lo peor y de todas las personas tenía que ser el…)

"Frederick…"

Con su sonrisa ya patentada en su rostro me miraba y debido la vela que está sosteniendo cerca de su cara se veía aún más aterradora para mi

"por fin me llamas por mi nombre completo Robin… si es así, cómo te llamas realmente"

"…"

(mierda que hago. no pensé que de todas las personas el me contraria)

"bueno por lo que tengo entendido, todos los ladrones tienen el mal habito de querer abrir todas puertas cerradas que encuentran ¿me equivoco?"

"…"

(piensa rápido Robin una excusa. Ya se diré que estaba abierto y entre para mirar y luego a darme cuenta de había libros comencé a ojearlos)

"por cierto hace no más de una hora confirme que esta puerta estaba cerrada"

(hijo de…)

"¿no tienes nada que decir en su defensa sr. Ladrón?"

(piensa Robin aún está a tiempo. La situación solo está en rojo aun no es negro total aun puedo matarlo… como debería matarlo… quizás primero debería dejarlo siego enterado mis dedos en sus ojos o…)

"¿qué me dice mi señora? ¿qué cree que deberíamos hacer?"

(genial ahora tendré que matar a dos personas. en fin lo que sea)

Una persona se asoma por la puerta y con su cara pierdo toda esperanza en un posible plan de escape

(si ahora es completamente negro se acabó mi suerte. Dead end sin duda)

Me rindo con la idea de escapar y eso se debe a que—

"…Robin"

—la persona que a parecer es la exalt

* * *

hola disculpen la tardanza con el capitulo pero entre que tengo menos tiempo para escribir con el trabajo y que me ataco una terrible enfermedad llamada enfermedad del sueño tarde mas de la cuenta en este capitulo

en fin espero que lo disfruten

hasta la proxima


	10. el pajaro solo canta verdades a medias

Hola buenas noches a todos soy su estratega favorito Robin. y en este momento estoy recibiendo la peor de todas las torturas de este mundo. ¿cuál es esa se Preguntarán? Eso es Estar amarado de pies y manos a una silla y en un escritorio frente a un libro y no puedo leerlo

"su excelencia creo que debería de volver a pensarlo"

"no Frederick ya está decidido"

"pero..."

(esto es cruel… quiero leer, pero no puedo…AHHHHH…solo la muerte puede acabar con este sufrimiento… o que, mis torturadores abran el libro para que pueda leerlo)

"Debe haber una razón para lo que está haciendo Robin y por ende quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir en su defensa"

Para que todos comprendan la situación en la que me encuentro se los explicare rápidamente lo que me llevo a mi actual situación

Una vez vi que la exalt era uno de los acompañantes del pervertido de Frederick … por si se preguntan también había 2 guardias más afuera detrás la exalt los cuales no vi hasta un rato después

Decido que era mejor entregarme así que procedí a levantar mis manos en modo de redición, pero Él paranoico de Frederick se lanzó sobre mí. me amarro los brazos y trato de golpearme, si no fuera por la exalt que lo detuvo serian Robin molido en este momento

La cara de odio con la que me miraba Frederick era notable

Luego con la ayuda de sus compañeros, me saco de la habitación y finalmente me amarro de los pies a una silla. me quito mis libros mágicos y mi espada y luego les dijo a los otros guardias que salgan de la biblioteca y que hagan guardia afuera de ella. los cual nos lleva a mi actual situación

"si. como robar documentos para venderlos a sus aliados plegianos"

"¡Frederick!"

(Ho la exalt está enojada)

"…lo siento. dije demasiado"

(pues claro. yo solo le robo a los cadáveres no a los vivos idiota)

Al ver que la situación no mejoraba y que mi cuello estaba en peligro. decide que era mejor decir algo que, solo observara la situación en silencio

"la verdad. yo está buscando información sobr—"

"CÁLLATE. MALDITA SABANDIJA"

"Frederick ya dije que quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Robin en su defensa"

"p-pero su excelencia, de seguro es serán mentiras para salvar su asqueroso pellejo"

(no son mentiras. solo omito cosas importantes o, mejor dicho, perjudícales para mi seguridad como cualquier persona lo hace)

"aun así quiero escuchar lo que Robin quiere decir"

La exalt se sienta a mi lado y luego me mira a la cara

"por favor Robin. ¿podrías decirme sobre qué era lo que buscas en los archivos?"

Bien estamos en las ultimas. será mejor que diga algo para, mejorar la situación en la que me encuentro

"la verdad, es que… las personas responsables de la aparición de los monstruos son probablemente mis enemigos. y creo que ellos también detrás de la vida de su familia. Su excelencia"

La exalt se queda en silencio pensando un poco las cosas

"HA! Vaya mentira acaso crees que esas mentiras te servirán de al—"

"Frederick podrías guardar silencio por favor"

"…si su excelencia…lo siento su excelencia"

(por idiota)

"Robin dime ¿Cuál es el objetivo de estas personas? ¿porque ellos quieren acabar con mi familia? Y ¿Por qué son tus enemigos?"

(esto es extraño. Pensé que la exalt no me preguntaría eso, a menos que tenga una idea de quienes son mis enemigos…)

"su objetivo, eso es fácil. No, mejor dicho, su objetivo ha sido el mismo por casi mil años"

Miro a la cara de la exalt y digo " **la resurrección de grima. El dragón maligno** "

Cuando termino decir eso el caballero comienza a reírse

"la resurrección de grima dices. JA. que estupidez todo el mundo sabe que grima fue derrotado hace mil años, por el primer exalt. decir cosas como esas es—"

"Frederick" antes de que el caballero termine de hablar la exalt lo llama

"si su excelencia. Acaso ya decido la sentencia para este miserable mentiroso y ladrón"

(este es un imbécil de primera ¿cierto?)

"podrías decirles a las guaridas que llamen a Chrom. Que tenemos que hablar urgentemente de algo"

"q-que no me diga que cree en las patrañas que dijo est—"

"Frederick"

"como usted ordene su excelencia"

Una vez dichas esas palabras, el caballero sale de la biblioteca dejándonos a mí y a la exalt solos en la biblioteca

"realmente siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto Robin"

"no. bueno esto me pasa, por no decir todo lo que se y andar moviéndome a escondías de todos"

Una vez digo esto la exalt se me acerca y desata mis manos y pies las cuales estaban atadas en la silla y luego de eso sienta frente a mí y se me queda mirando fijamente la cara por un rato

(¿que? acaso pasa algo con mi cara, para que me mira tanto. ahora que lo pienso… nuca entendí por qué me abrazo tan de repente en la tarde. quizás se lo pueda preguntar ahora)

"realmente lo siento. Robin"

"¿eh? ¿Porque se disculpa su excelencia? como veo las cosas, soy yo el que debería disculparse"

A pesar de haber dicho eso la exalt solo se me queda mirando sin responder a mi pregunta con una cara uno podría decir que era de tristeza,

pero en vez de fijarme en eso, sus palabras de disculpa hicieron que sospechara más de ella haciéndome estar aún más a la defensiva en esa situación

(ya veo. esa disculpa es por adelantado… debería aprovechar que estamos solos y usar como rehén y escapar…no, ella y sus hermanos son los únicos que pueden detenernos a ellos en caso de que falle. será mejor ver cómo se desarrolla la situación)

Mientras pensaba en eso el idiota pervertido y maniático de Frederick voy vio

Cuando vio que estaba desatado se puso como loco a gritar estupideces la cuales fueron detenidas por el grito de la exalt

Tras esto comencé un juego de miradas con la exalt tratado de descifrar lo que pensaba ella

* * *

Unos minutos después de que yo y la exalt comenzáramos nuestro juego de miradas el cual estaba estresado mucho ya a esa altura

Llegaron el idiota de Chrom junto con la mujer llamada phila

Al ver la situación en la que me encontraba Chrom parecía confundido

Una vez que todos nos sentamos la exalt me miro

"Robin por favor. podrías contarnos la verdadera situación en la que nos encontramos ahora"

"bien por donde debo empezar…"

Miro a Chrom. Como siempre tiene una cara de idiota y de no, entender nada de lo que pasa. Al ver lo me entra la duda de cuanto es lo que sabe sobre los dragones y sobre las personas que los venerar. en fin no pierdo nada preguntando por su conocimiento

"Chrom has escuchado los términos ¿leales o Grimleales Alguna vez?"

"¿Grimleales? ¿quiénes son eso? ¿acaso son los responsables de la aparición de esas creaturas?"

"…si ellos son los responsables de es…aunque ¿en serio nuca has escuchado sobre los Grimleales?

Chrom se queda pensado un segundo y luego sacude su cabeza en modo de negación

(y estos son los descendientes de primer exalt y el rey heroico…estoy en pensado a preocuparme por el futuro de este país)

Al ver que Chrom no entiende sobre los Grimleales, el paranoico empieza a explicárselo de una manera bastante discriminatoria según mi opinión

"los Grimleales son los seguidores de dragón maligno grima. Aun la verdad ellos desaparecieron junto con él hace mil años. Pero se dice, ¡que entre los plegianos aún hay idiotas y ladrones que aún lo adoran como si fuera un diauch!"

Por alguna razón el paranoico no logro terminar el insulto…o quizás se mordió la lengua, antes de terminar de insultarme o se arrepintió de lo que dijo en el último segundo. Personalmente espero que sea la primera. para más placer

"en fin. La verdad de que entre los plegianos hay quienes creer ciegamente en grima, pero eso se debe al culto original de los plegianos hacia los dragones de la tierra"

"¿culto original? ¿dragones de la tierra?" pregunta el dúo de idiota. la exalt la cual está tranquila mirándome mientras que la mujer, caballero solo me mira fijamente

(como me lo esperaba de la exalt, al parecer hace su trabajo como corresponde a diferencia de lo otros idiotas)

"si los plegianos desde la antigüedad adoran a los dragones de la tierra"

Tras decir eso miro a la cara de Chrom y puedo ver que su cara se puede leer [no sé de lo que hablas podrías explícale a un idiota como yo] pero como espero que no sea un completo idiota le pregunto

"Chrom dime que ¿sabes lo que son los dragones de la tierra?"

Chrom se ríe. El paramecio se ríe junto con él. La mujer, caballero me mira con una cara complicada y la exalt se disculpa ante esta situación solo suspiro

Puede ser que la disculpa de la exalt, se debía a que sabía que las cosas terminarían de esta manera…

"Robin si quieres yo puedo explicarle sobre los dragones y la gran guerra"

"sí creo es lo mejor, si se los cuenta su excelencia no creo que duden de ello"

Tras esto la exalt comienza a explicar a el par de tontos sobre los dragones de la tierra y sobre los dragones divinos y la gran guerra de la época antigua

Bueno mientras ella da la explicación a niños especiales. Yo hare un resumen de la historia para las personas inteligentes de este mundo

En el pasado existían dos rasas de dragones los celestiales y los de la tierra

Los celestiales ayudaban y guiaban a los humanos y a las otras especies de este mundo

Los dragones de la tierra eran los encargados de proteger la naturaleza y el equilibrio de la misma tierra y evitar su destrucción

Según los libros que hablan de esa época dice quera una época gloriosa y de paz, pero como siempre los humanos metieron las patas y hasta el fondo como siempre

Una guerra entre los humanos y las otras especies comenzó. ¿La razón?, simple

[los humanos somos superiores a ustedes seres inferiores obedézcanos! O mueran por nuestras armas] o algo así…creo fue el desencadénate del conflicto

Los dragones divinos no sabían de qué lado estar. La guerra fue tan terrible y tan grande que más de medio continente ardido por el fuego de la guerra y las montañas de cadáveres estaban por doquier

Muerte. Destrucción y caos. Esto produjo un gran daño en el mundo y la naturaleza de este provocando la ira de los dragones de la tierra

La guerra fue de mal a peor con el ingreso de los dragones de la tierra en ella. llenos de ira destruyendo y matado todo los que dañara la naturaleza matando a millones de humanos y también a miembros de las otras especies. los dragones celestiales al ver esto se unieron, pero como aliados de los humanos y las especies y lucharon juntos contra ellos

Finalmente, la guerra termino gracias a la alianza entre los humanos, las otras especies y los dragones celestiales… pero las heridas de la guerra, dejadas en los corazones de los dos bandos de dragones fue inmensa e incurable

Los dragones celestiales al ver el daño que causaron los humanos los abandonaron. quedando solo unos pocos de ellos para seguir guiado a los humanos por el buen camino. el más famoso ellos es naga. El cual termino siendo casi venerado como un dios por los seres de este mundo y esto sigue en la actualidad en algunos lugares de este

Mientras que los dragones de la tierra. Con la muerte de la mayor parte de sus camaradas. Odiaron a los humanos y los dragones celestiales buscando su destrucción. por lo cual comenzaron a ser llamarlos dragones negros o malignos

Fin de la historia de la gran guerra y de los dragones

Una vez que la exalt termina de contarte la historia de la primera gran guerra a Chrom. este me mira con una cara complicada

"bien ya entendí lo de la guerra y el asunto de los dragones, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con los Grimleales? Y ¿eso cosas?"

"los humanos que se dieron cuenta de sus errores, fueron donde los dragones de la tierra y juraron servirles por el resto de sus vidas, los que fueron aceptados por los dragones de la tierra se les dio el nombre de [seguidores o leales]"

"vaya pedir eso a unos seres que los odiaban. Debieron de ser muy valientes para poder estar frente a los dragones"

"si, supongo"

(lo más probable es que eso humanos lo perdieron todo en la guerra. me imagino que la mejor opción de ese momento era tratar de vivir bajo la protección de un ser que tiene la madre naturaleza de su lado o ser su almuerzo a morir de hambre o ser un esclavo de un noble lunático de ese tiempo)

* * *

"¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que una rata miserable este robando en el castillo del exalt?"

Miro a el caballero que dijo esas palabras llenas de espinas y suspiro

"ahora voy hablar de ello…pero antes de eso hay algo que le quiero preguntar a los dos"

Ambos se mirar entre si y luego Chrom me dice que proceda con mi pregunta

"¿saben la razón por qué el anterior exalt le declaro la guerra a Plegia?"

Ambos se paralizan con los ojos bien abiertos mientras me miran. Por su cuenta la exalt y la mujer, caballero solo suspiran ante mi pregunta…por esa reacción puedo deducir que las dos saben la razón

El paranoico de Frederick se pone de pie y me agarra del cuello de mi abrigo

"canalla no sé cuál es tu objetivo, pero—"muy bien me queda claro que no tienes la menor idea así que callate. estoy esperando la respuesta de Chrom"

Antes de que el paranoico de Frederick logre decir algo mas Chrom me mira y dice

"la verdad…yo, no lo sé…siempre lo vi como un hombre que le gusta la guerra…y siempre parecía estar pensar en ella. Como dijiste una vez Robin mi padre es un idiota…un gran idiota y lunático que solo quieres guerra"

"…"

(dije que era un idiota, pero no recuerdo lo último)

"su excelencia que piensa al respecto sobre el anterior exalt. No mejor dicho por que les dice a Chrom la razón de por qué su padre comenzó la guerra hace 15 años"

Chrom me mira y luego mira a su hermana con una cara de no comprender lo intento lograr

"mi padre…no el anterior exalt se sentía orgulloso de su sangre y solo pensaba en cómo evitar el regreso de grima a este mundo"

Tanto Chrom como el paranoico de Frederick se quedan con la boca abierta, pero esto no dura mucho en Frederick. el me mira molesto

"tú mequetrefe ¿qué le hiciste a su excelencia?"

"yo nada o es que no puedes creer que la exalt diga las mismas cosas como esas"

El idiota de Fredy frunce el ceño mientras me mira

(en cualquier segundo este me tira al suelo para golpearme)

"sr. Frederick podría calmarse un poco"

"miss phila… no me diga que creer en las patrañas de este individuo"

"lamento informarte que esas patrañas son la verdad…"

"pero…pero el primer exalt utilizo a falchion con el poder del dragón divino naga y venció a grima eso es lo que …"

"la verdad es que eso no fue suficiente Frederick. Según lo que me dijo mi padre antes de morir, falchion solo tiene el poder para sellar a grima. Naga le dijo al primer exalt que grima no puede morir y que algún día el pude volver a este mundo"

El idiota de Fredy hace una cara de cómo no me lo creo y se sienta mientras sostiene sus manos con la cabeza

Tras esto la exalt les explica Chrom que el anterior exalt su padre logro encontrar a los Grimleales y detener su intento para resucitar a grima. Según los informes que hay al respecto los Grimleales estaba tenía una vasija la cual, al parecer poseía la sangre de grima en su interior y al destruirla logrando evitar la resurrección de grima en este mundo

"ya veo así que por eso mi padre comenzó la guerra con Plegia"

(si te siente un poco más tranquilo pequeño Chrom)

"lástima que solo sirvió para retrasar un poco las cosas. ya que al parecer ellos posen otro método para resucitar a Grima"

Con estas palabras todos se quedan mirándome y la exalt me pregunta

"Robin dime ¿sabes cuál ese otro método?"

"lamentablemente no…pero estoy en busca del hombre que sabe sobre ello. Si logro eliminarlo no debería preocuparnos de grima nuca mas eso espero"

(si. si el muere todo se acabará y yo seré libre al fin de este destino de mierda)

"así que los ¿Grimleales están detrás de la aparición de esas cosas?" me pregunta Chrom

"si no hay duda. Al parecer grima de entre los dragones de la tierra, tenía la capacidad de controlar a los muertos como si de marionetas se trataran y creo que también tenía la capacidad quitarles la energía vital a los seres vivos y usarla para sí mismo o eso dicen"

"espera eso quiere decir que esa cosa contra lo que luchamos ¿eran personas antes?"

"si así es. Grima solía usar a los ejércitos muertos de sus enemigos en la batalla como si fueran sus peones…un ejército que no hace más que crecer con cada batalla que tiene"

"suena aterrador"

"si no me gustaría luchar una guerra contra esas cosas"

Tras eso empieso a explicar todos lo buscar en los archivos restringidos de la biblioteca. información relacionada con los Grimleales o con la estirpe del exalt e información de relacionada con naga o grima cosas por ese estilo

Una vez se los digo esto, la exalt me dice que los libros que contiene esa información ese encuentra en otro lugar para mayor seguridad y evitar que se dañen

(con razón no había nada relacionado a el exalt ni su estirpe ahí)

Una vez me dice esto le pregunto si me permitirían poder leer esa información. La exalt por su cuenta me dice que no hay problema, pero entonces, una molesta persona. pregunta una cosa molesta

"Robin llevo preguntándome algo desde hace un rato"

"¿que? Aun tienes dudas con algunas cosas Chrom"

"si. la verdad me estaba preguntado la razón de ¿por los Grimleales son tus enemigos?"

"…"

"comprendo por qué ellos quieren acabar con la familia del exalt al ser los enemigos de grima y todo eso, pero no encuentro motivo para que ellos sean tus enemigos"

(joder)

"ah…eso"

Maldita buena pregunta que hace Chrom a pesar de ser un idiota

"por como lo veo tu deberías…ya sabes tener rencor hacia nosotros…"

En este punto al parecer se da cuenta de que dijo demasiado y me mira algo nervioso

"…lo siento deje de mas ¿no?"

"si lo hiciste idiota Chrom"

Miro a la exalt la cual sigue tranquila. En el momento que se da cuenta que la veo me sonríe devuelta, pero esa sonrisa solo me inquieta en este momento

Por su cuenta la mujer, caballero me mira ferozmente y el caballero mientras se cruza de brazos mientras me mira de la misma manera

Por su cuenta Chrom baja su cabeza en símbolo de disculpa hacia mi

(genial yo que pensé que saldría de esta sin tantas complicaciones en fin…es tiempo de inventar algo para salir de esta… No mejor omitir detalles eso es la mejor opción. detalles que me perjudiquen a mi…bien aquí vamos)

"para explicar eso tengo que hablar un poco sobre mi pasado…no…hay problema con eso ¿cierto?"

Al decir eso los cuatro se miran entre si y luego la exalt como representante de ellos me dice que prosiga

(bien cálmate Robin…piensa bien en donde vas a omitir detalles)

"yo vivía en Plegia con mi madre cuando estalló la guerra…ella trato de huir de plagia junto conmigo, pero nos separamos en la guerra…"

"terminé viviendo en un orfanato durante un tiempo…hasta que fui **recogido** por una maga, ella me crio como si fuera su propio hijo y me enseño magia. cuando yo cumplí 8 años ellos aparecieron…los Grimleales…ella murió protegiéndome de ellos"

(murió por mi culpa. si ella me hubiera entregado a ellos ella no…)

"un tiempo después de eso llego su hermano…y me acogió como su discípulo…ambos buscamos pista que nos llevaran con el paradero de los asesinos de su hermana…la final nuca los encontramos…"

(mentira…los masacre a todos…aun recuerdos sus caras de miedo mientras suplicaban por su vida…esas basuras)

"unos años después de eso mi maestro murió… finalmente después de seguir con mi búsqueda termine llegue a una aldea. en ella viva una vieja mujer, la cual fue miembros de los Grimleales en el paso. ella me explico y me dijo sobre lo que paso en Plegia y sobre la razón de la guerra"

(si ella me dijo que era yo…un monstruo y todo era mi culpa)

"tras eso he viajado de aquí para ya buscado acabar con los Grimleales y sus planes lo cual nos lleva a la actualidad"

Tras terminar de contar mi historia todos se quedan en silencio y yo suspiro

Mientras contaba sobre mí no puedo evitar recordad cosas desagradables y repulsivas

(quiero vomitar…quiero irme de aquí…quiero desaparecer)

"entonces la razón por la que luchas contra los Grimleales es por venganza"

(¿Venganza? No es por odio. Yo los odio con todo mi ser, ellos deberían ser exterminados cada uno de los adoradores de grima)

"si es por venganza por así decirlo"

Suspiro y los miro todos exceptuando a Frederick están mirándome con caras complicadas. me paro y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta

"me puedo ir…estoy cansado"

La exalt me dice que no hay problema y me pregunta si es que necesito escoltas a lo que le digo que no es necesario.

Tras lo cual salgo de la biblioteca. Mientras camino hacia la salida del castillo me doy cuenta de que, Frederick no dijo nada cuando yo me fui o sobre el hecho que me fuera solo y todo lo que sospechaba de mí. pero puedo pensar que todo lo que dije, lo convenció para quitar el hecho de su paranoilla hacia mi

Solo puedo esperar que sea así

* * *

Una vez que estoy llegando a las puertas del castillo puedo escuchar como alguien grita mi nombre

Al darme vuelta puedo ver que el idiota de Chrom está corriendo hacia mi

"que pasa ahora"

"na…da…so…lo que...ría preguntarte a…glo"

"recupera el aliento primero"

"si eso ha…re"

Tras recupera el aliento Chrom me mira pregunta

"Robin ¿cuál es el nombre de tu madre?"

"... ¿ah? Para ¿qué quieres el nombre de mi madre?

"para buscarla"

"que estupidez estas diciendo ahora"

"que como que estupidez. Si ella está viva estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte"

Suspiro. solo puedo suspirar ante la estúpida idea de Chrom

"pieza un poco en ello Chrom. mi madre… debe de es que estar muerta"

"…"

"además si ella está viva yo solo… le traería problemas"

(si. si mi madre llegara a estar con viva sería mejor que no nos encontremos…después de todo yo—)

"¡tú!¡Robin idiota! ¡Escucha! Y piensa"

"eh… ¿idiota?"

Yo idiota. Chrom me dijo idiota a ¿mi? ¿eh? ¿Él me dijo idiota?

"crees que ¿en este mundo hay una madre que no se alegre en ver a su hijo?"

Bueno eso debe ser verdad…creo que toda madre normal se alegraría de ver a su hijo…pero yo no soy normal…pero ese no es el problema aquí

"dime Chrom ¿cómo tienes pensado buscar a mi madre?"

"pues… corriendo la voz de que su hijo Robin lo está buscando"

"este pedazo de imbécil que esta frente a mi"

"¿pedazo? ...Robin a ¿quién llamas pedazo de imbécil?"

"a ti ¿quién más?"

En serio no lo entiende. Si de casualidad a ellos les llegara la información de que estoy aquí…espera…eso puedo utilizar a mi favor. Si de casualidad esa la información llega a [el] es probable que aparezca ante mi… y entonces yo podría…si todo terminaría…jajaja…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA…Chrom tu estupidez puede ser es útil a veces

"sabes que Chrom después de pensarlo un poco. cambie de parecer"

"¿eh? Entonces me dirás el nombre de tu madre"

"si. espera, si le decimos que su hijo la espera en Yliston. puede que no aparezca así que, en el mensaje agrega lo siguiente [¿no tienes frio?] si es mi madre, lo entenderá en seguida"

No creo que mi madre esté viva, pero si llega a estarlo. me gustaría poder regresarse lo que ella me dio cuando era niño

"[¿no tienes frio?]…ya veo no estoy seguro de a que va esa pregunta. Pero bueno cosas de madre e hijo ¿cierto?"

"si. no pienses mucho en ello"

"y bien cuál es el nombre de tu madre Robin"

"bien, el nombre de mi madre es—"

(Ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que dije su nombre. pensar que sería a el idiota de Chrom al que se lo diga es algo estúpido, pero, en fin, todo por acabar con este estúpido destino)

"Morgana. La estratega Morgana"


	11. y por eso nunca confiare en las rubias

_Puedo oler algo…sí. Yo conozco este olor, es el olor del mar. Puedo sentir como me mesen las olas del mar. En donde quiera que me encuentre ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy durmiendo en una pequeña litera. Por la forma de la habitación puedo suponer que es un barco. En algún lugar del mar_

 _Empecino la habitación con la mirada y me fijo que en la habitación hay una pequeña ventanilla que hay en un muro. Me levanto y camino hacia ella, cuando miro hacia fuera y puedo ver un mar de flores. Las flores se mueven como si del mismo mar se tratara…es hermoso_

 _Mientras miro este espectáculo_

 _[*****]_

 _Alguien me llama. Me doy la vuelta para ver de quien se tarta. Cuando me volteo puedo ver a [****] y le saludo. Me devuelve mi saludo con la alegre sonrisa que le caracteriza y me dice que es hora de estudiar_

 _Mientras estudio con [****] hablamos de muchas cosas y reímos y antes de darme cuenta se puede ver el ocaso por la ventana_

 _Juntos vemos el ocaso mientras [****] comienza a fumar de su pipa. El olor de tabaco empieza a sentirse en la habitación mientras [****] continúa fumado, me cuenta sobre sus viejas historias de viajes por el mundo y de cómo conoció a sus colegas y de cómo es temido por todos en el mar_

 _Yo le digo que no da miedo. A lo que se ríe de manera estrepitosa y pone su enorme mano sobre mi cabeza y revuele mi cabello fuertemente, pero con cariño al mismo tiempo. Tras hacer eso me sube a sus hombros y me dice que mire hacia arriba_

 _Cuando lo hago puedo ver las estrellas en el cielo. Un sinfín de ella en cielo. Un hermoso cielo estrellado. Las palabras increíbles salen de mi boca antes de darme cuenta_

 _[****]Comienza a reír hermosamente al ver mi reacción y me empieza hablar de las constelaciones y de los nombres de ciertas estrellas mientras me la señala una por una_

 _Ante esto solo puedo asómbrame y decir que [****] es la persona más inteligente y hermosa de este mundo y que me gustaría ser igual de inteligente algún día_

 _Al escucharme decir eso, se ríe de nuevo y me da un abrazo. El olor de la vainilla entra por mi nariz y me relaja y me produce sueño a la vez_

 _Al verme cansado [****] me lleva hasta mi cama y me arropa y comienza a cantar una canción mientras me canta y mientras me quedo dormido me doy cuenta de que estoy soñado y que todo esto, es una hermosa ilusión que desaparecerá cuando despierte. Quedando completamente olvidada por mi yo consiente_

 _Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto por ello_

 _Después de todo yo mismo soy el que decidió olvidar todo esto_

 _Y así el sueño desaparece en el olvido y soy devuelto a la realidad que tanto odio y detesto_

* * *

Abro los ojos y bostezos. Luego incorporo la mitad de mi cuerpo y miro donde estoy al ver la habitación me percato de que estoy en los cuarteles de los pastores

Salgo de la cama y comienzo a estirar mi cuerpo

"que bien dormí…"

Mientras hago mis estiramientos pienso en mi plan de acción desde aquí en adelante

(Gracias a la estúpida idea de Chrom. puede que llegue a aparecer alguien relacionado con los Grimleales en un futuro próximo. si tengo suerte hasta podría aparecer ese tipo, pero ahora que lo pienso pude que hasta vengan con un pequeño ejército de grimleales…será mejor que me preparé para eso. Quizás debería contratar unos cuantos mercenarios…a bueno, por el momento dudo que aparezcan. Quizás en un mes aparezcan y si sienten que no tiene fuerza suficiente para atacar dos meses. Después de todo necesita suficiente fuerza para atacar la capital)

Termino mis estiramientos y me doy cuenta al ver por fuera de la venta que debe ser cerca de medio día

"será mejor que busque algo para comer"

Mientras salgo de la habitación pienso en lo infantil que puede llegar a ser Chrom. Después de todo se puso muy feliz tras escuchar el nombre de mi madre

Mientras camino hacia el comedor me doy cuenta del silencio que hay en todo el lugar bueno para empezar este lugar es muy grande para la cantidad de personas que viven en él, pero pensando en lo ruidoso que son los pastores es un poco extraño

(Será que no hay nadie)

Al llegar al comedor este está vacío

Pero cuando un ruido que viene de fuera de esta. Miro por la venta y puedo ver a una persona pequeña con un sombreo puntiagudo practicando magia con unos muñecos de prueba

"es el enano…es que no va a la escuela"

Me quedo mirándolo un poco mientras practica

Primero el enano mira al maniquí y luego en menos de un segundo abre su libro mágico y un pequeño viento mueve al maniquí como si de una brisa matutina se tratara

El enano se queja con el maniquí como si el tuviera la culpa de que su ataque fuera tan débil

"otro idiota bueno no me sorprende"

Tras calmarse un poco vuelve a usar magia con el maniquí y termina con el mismo resultado…y tras el décimo falla termina lanzándose a golpear al maniquí gritado a todo pulmón estúpido maniquí

Déjeme decir que me estoy divirtiendo al ver su frustración del enano

Tras unos minutos de golpear al maniquí se cansa y se tumba en el suelo mirando al cielo

(… ¿debería ayudarlo? Pero no gano nada con ayudarlo a menos que…)

Salgo del comer y camino hacia el enano

Al sentir los pasos de alguien ha cercándose él se para y cuando ve me mira con una cara de molestia

"¿qué quieres?"

"intercambio equivalente"

"¿eh intercambio? ¿De qué hablas?"

A cierto. Este es muy enano para entender sobre la grandeza de las novelas extrajeras en fin cambio de vocabulario

"dar y recibir"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"yo te ayudo con tu entrenamiento en magia y tú me invitas el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?"

El enano se me queda mirando un poco y después de unos segundos acepta mi propuesta

(Genial desayuno gratis en camino)

* * *

Bien ahora supongo que más de alguno se debe estar preguntado cómo funciona la magia en nuestro mundo ¿cierta?

(¿Como? ¿No? ¿Para? ¿No me interesa?... en fin, igual lo voy a explicar)

Primero; los libros mágicos, aunque llamarlos libros mágicos en si es equivocado. El nombre correcto es libros de fórmulas o de círculos mágicos. Ya con este nombre debería tener una pista de cómo funcionan ¿cierto? ...

(¿A quién le pregunto esto?)

En simples palabras cada libro de magia está repleto de fórmulas o círculos para conjurar magia cada libro tiene una cierta cantidad de usos limitados tras acabar con ellos los libros quedan inutilizables. En simples palabras son basura inflamables llaqué no se puede escribir en ellos

(Que desperdicio… la persona que hiso esto de seguro no amaba para nada los libros)

Segundo; los libros mágicos solo tienen un tipo de conjuro dentro de ellos. En simples palabras un libro que se usa para lanzar golpe de fuego, solo puede lanzar golpe de fuego…

(¿Eh? ¿La razón de eso?)

Si no me equivoco… la razón por la que un libro puede solo lanzar un tipo de magia, se debe a que el libro en conjunto es la fórmula mágica o círculo mágico es por esta misma razón, que los libros quedan inutilizables tras pasar su vida útil

Tercero; hay distintos libros de magia. La verdad cuanto hay en el mundo ni yo mismo estoy seguro de eso, pero sé que hay cuatro tipos de libros básicos por así decirlo estos son; fuego, viento, trueno y los oscuros. Estos libros según se dice están en el idioma de los dragones así que es casi imposible leerlos…

(¿Eh? ¿Que si puedo leerlos? Ha…jajá… claro que no)

Ahora los niveles de los que habla son los siguientes debo mencionar que están del más débil a el más fuerte

Golpe de fuego impacto de fuego tormenta del fuego ira del fuego

Golpe de viento impacto de viento gran tornado ira del viento

Golpe relámpago impacto relámpago gran trueno ira del cielo

Golpe siniestro impacto siniestro este lo desconozco ira de la luna

(¿Que? acoso pensaron que lo sabía todo soy solo un hombre, no un dios)

También hay libros especiales con característica que los hacen únicos dentro de los tipos antes mencionados, pero a diferencia de estos fueron hechos por los dragones, estos fueron hechos por hombres de las épocas pasadas. Debido a esto eso libros llevan sus nombres aunque estos libros tienen una menor durabilidad que los de los dragones. Pero debo agregar que tiene un nivel de poder por cerca del tercer y cuarto nivel así que son muy utilices en el combate…lástima que son muy difíciles de encontrar. O cierto, también están los libros divinos, pero estos son reliquias que solo los héroes de tiempos antiguos usaron... sobre ellos solo sé que existen más allá no sé nada mas

Cuarto no todas las personas tienen aptitudes para la magia

(¿Que? ¿Por qué? Es que no te puedes espera un poco para que lo diga)

Esto se debe a la mana de cada persona

(Era una respuesta obvia ¿no?)

Pero no es que los guerreros por así decirlo no puedan usarlo, si no que no tiene un buen control de este. Haciéndolos pésimos en el uso de los libros mágicos, pero encontraste suelen sobresalir en algún aspecto dentro de las cualidades físicas como mayor fuerza, velocidad, destreza en el uso de armas o u un cuerpo más resistente a los golpes hay muchos tipos…como cierta peli azul que destaca en todos los antes mencionados

(No es que tenga envidia de los descendentes de los héroes ni nada de eso)

Mientras que, los que si tiene actitudes para la magia tiene un mejor control en este y también una mejor resistencia a los ataques mágicos

Bueno también hay objetos carros y raros que pueden aumentar la capacidad de cada persona haciendo posible ver a un guerreo que pueda usar tanto la espada como la magia…

(No. Yo no soy uno de esos ricachones)

También hay casos excepcionales en que las personas nacen con atributos para el combate físico y el mágico, pero estos suelen quedarse en un punto sobre la media en el uso de ambas. En simples palabras jamás serán los más fuerte en magia o en el uso de armas…maestro de nada

(Si yo soy un maestro de nada y a mucha honra…en fin. volvamos al entrenamiento con el enano)

* * *

"Bien en-tonces Ricken muéstrame tu magia"

El enano se pone en posición y lanza rápidamente su magia haciendo que el maniquí apenas se mueva un poco

"arhg?! ¿Por qué apenas se mueve? lo hago igual que Miriel y la sr. Ana"

"Así que ¿solo sabes usar la forma directa en la magia?"

Con una cara de no entender lo que digo el enano me pregunta

"¿directa? ¿qué es eso?"

(Dígame ¿quién fue el que le enseño magia a este enano? por qué no le explicaron todo…en fin aquí está el maestro robín así que no cunda el pánico)

"la forma directa es cuando lanzas la magia a un objeto mientras lo miras"

"Ya"

"y luego está la de carga donde te concentras en la magia y luego la lanzas"

"¿cuál es la diferencia?"

"la directa necesitas midas distancia y otros factores al hacer la magia. La de cargar solo necesita que te concentres en la magia y al final te fijas donde está el enemigo"

"entonces ¿por qué ninguna de las personas que conozco usa magia de carga?"

"¿de quién estás hablando?"

"Miriel y… la maestra Ana"

"…ya veo. Bien entonces, la razón por la que normalmente no usan este método, se debe a que los ataques en carga, tienden a fallar más que los de golpe directos y hay hasta posibilidades de que estos lleguen a golpear a tus aliados cuando uno de ellos está muy cerca de del enemigo"

(Que quede entendido que no lo digo por experiencia propia…está bien la verdad yo fui la victima del ataque esa vez)

"entiendo por eso es que nuca la usan"

"pero ahora estas entrenado y no hay nadie que pueda salir herido cerca, por ende no hay problemas con que los uses ahora"

"bien. Entonces intentare un ataque de carga"

Tras decir esas palabras el enano se pone en posición de para lanzar su magia

"AH!"

La magia de viento que lanza no golpea al maniquí, pero pasa por su lado y lo sacude bastante

"ah! ¡Falle otra vez! ¡Rayos!"

"si, pero fue un mucho mejor golpe que el anterior ¿no?"

"Ahora que lo dices es verdad"

"bien. Ahora la segunda parte del entrenamiento. Ven sígueme"

Camino y me alejo casi unos cincuenta pasos de donde estábamos parados

"bien ahora corre hacia el maniquí mientras te concentras solo en la magia y cuando este más o menos a la distancia de donde estabas ante le lanzas la magia"

"¿en forma de cargar?"

"si. Pero antes de lanzarla fíjate donde está el maniquí y en el momento en que lo veas lanzas la magia"

"ya veo. Bien, lo intentare"

El enano se pone en posición y comienza a correr lentamente y cuando llega más o menos a la distancia de antes. lanza su magia la cual esta vez sí golpea al maniquí y lo hace de lleno mandándole a volar un par de metros de donde está antes

"AH!"

"buen golpe"

"jajaja ¡lo hice! ¡Si! ¡Sabía que podía! Dé pues de todo yo soy Ricken el ¡gran mago! Jajaja para mí grandeza no hay imposible"

(¿Hablas en serio enano? cuándo hasta hace unos minutos estabas frustrados golpeando al maniquí)

"Ha sí. Este es un pequeño paso para Ricken y un gran paso para la humanidad jajajaJAJAJA"

(¿No tendría que ser al revés?)

"Oye Ricken"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"OYE"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

(No me ignores enano)

"¡enano!"

"¡¿a quién le dices enano como una pulga de mar?!"

(Yo no dije pulga de mar aun si se parecer un poco)

"en fin, deja de festejar el entrenamiento todavía no termina"

"HO cierto. Me quede plasmando ante la grandeza de mi propio poder, que olvide que aún estoy entrenado… Ahh, no puedo esperar a mostrar mi gran poder al mundo y a Chrom"

(Este tiene serios problemas con su ego)

"bien. Profesor robín ¿dígame ahora que debo hacer?"

(Bueno. por lo menos sabe hablarles con respecto a sus mayores…o algo así)

"ahora has es el mismo tipo de ataque cargado desde varios algunos distintos"

"Entiendo maestro. Bien Ricken el mago grandes de todo los tiempos va a mostrar su poder"

(Le dieron su medicina ¿cierto?)

Después de esto el enano siguió con su entrenamiento, mientras que yo lo miraba con la intención de ver su habilidades en acción y déjeme ser les sincero personalmente creo que tiene talento. Tal vez en unos 10 años más será un mago muy talentoso

Y tras una media hora el enano no pudo con su propio peso y termino en el piso jadeando. El enano había llegar a golpeado el maniquí 26 de 30. Un número bastante bueno para ser su primera vez en ataques de carga

"maes…tro Robi…n"

"¿qué pasa Ricken?"

"ah…ha…gracias"

Él me dice eso con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara

(Con que gracias ¿eh?… parece que este enano olvida algo muy importante)

"Ricken al parecer estas confundiendo las cosas"

"¿confun…diendo? ¿De que pud…e tratarse?"

"la razón por la que te ayude fue por comida y…"

Tras decir esas palabras mi estómago suena y al escucharlo el enano se ríe

(Que quieren que haga mi cuerpo es sincero, cuando menos yo lo quiero)

"…me muero de hambre así que levante y prepara el desayuno"

* * *

Una vez el enano ordeno el desastre que dejo con los maniquís de práctica. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y mientras caminamos hacia ella el enano me cuenta que no hay problemas en que usemos la comida que en la cocina llaqué es para todos los miembros de los pastores

(Así que no hay problema con yo coma de las cosas que hay en la cocina… ya veo. Así que le di clases a este enano gratis. Genial que pérdida de tiempo)

Mientras entramos a la cocina el enano empieza a presumir sobre su talento con la preparación de emparedados y en el aliñado de vegetales llaqué su maestra o mejor dicho la famosa Ana le enseño a hacerlo

(Así que está orgulloso de poder poner una rebanada de lechuga, jamón y queso dentro de un pan. Bien por el)

Mientras espero al seudó genio de los emparedados haga su magia. Me fijo en paño que cubría algo sobre un mueve que hay en la cocina, cuando me acerco a este puedo ver que hay un papel con una nota en él y algo escrito en ella

[Robin este pastel frutilla y esta jara con sidra de manzana son para ti. con todo mi amor Lissa]

(…ese amor es innecesario. Pero con gusto acepto la comida después de todo es comida gratis no hay razón para rechazarla)

Saco el paño y debajo de él puedo ver una rebana de lo que parece ser una tarta de frutilla en un principio me llama la atención su color demasiado rojizo, pero luego recuerdo que es frutilla así que no debe haber problema con el

Tomo un tenedor y corto una parte de pastel y la meto en mi boca.

Voy a ser sincero hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho eso… después de todo, un pastel que me decían que era de frutilla sabia a salsa de tomate y era picante…posiblemente jamás voy a olvidar la sensación que dejo en mi boca y garganta hasta el día de mi muerte

Escupo el pastel, pero una parte de este baja por mi garganta y me deja una desagradable sensación en ella. Rápidamente tomo la jara con la supuesta sidra de manzana y de un viaje tomo de ella…grabe error llaqué, el agua tenía un sabor salado. Si, era como el sabor a agua de mar...mejor dicho esto parecía ser agua de mar

(Mier—da, no me jodas!)

Escupí lo más rápido que pude lo que sea que allá estado bebiendo. Al punto que termino arrojado la jara al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos. Trate de escupir lo que quedo de contenido en mi boca pero entre la picazón en la garganta y la desagradable sensación que me dejo el agua salada en mi boca sentía que estaba caminado por un maldito desierto o algo por el estilo

"maestro Robin! ¿Está bien? tenga un poco de agua"

Antes de darme cuenta, el enano estaba a mi lado con una cara un poco preocupado por mí y con una jarra con agua en una de sus manos. Tomo la jara con lo que parece ser agua normal y tomo de un sorbo el contenido de ella. Gracias a ello, el malestar general desaparece pero aun siento una picazón en la garganta

Una vez me recupero un poco, el enano me pregunta por lo que me paso y cuando menciono que Liz, me dejo un pastel él me dice que esta es de seguro una de sus bromas y que es bastante común que lo haga

Y gracias a este desagradable suceso aprendí que Liz le gusta hacerle broma de mal gusto a la gente que al parecer le agrada…por cierto esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero, si se llegan a preguntan por el destino de lo quedo de pastel el posos sin fondo Stahl se lo comió y dijo que tenía un sabor único

(Llame las pagara esa amarillenta bromista…será mejor que planea como vengarme de esta… si lo llamare; la última gran risa de la amarillenta. Sera un éxito eso es seguro)

El enano termina de preparar los emparedados y hace un jugo con unas naranjas y agua con un poco de azúcar

Debo decir que tanto el emparedado que preparo estaba más bueno de lo que yo esperaba y el jugo que le hace un perfecto acompañamiento a este

Mientras comíamos el enano me conto varias cosas sobre los pastores y sobre como las cosas habían ido de mal a peor tras la muerte de la estratega anterior

Por curiosidad le pregunte como murió a lo que repentinamente se puso a la defensiva y rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema de la conversación. Tras insistir un poco en ello finalmente me dijo que murió de una enfermedad desconocida y que pasó casi medio año en cama, la verdad fue muy extraño llaqué según el enano ella siempre se veía saludable y llena de vida

Tras escuchar eso lo único que puedo sacar en conclusión es que fue envenenada, pero ¿por quién?...meh. Como si me importara la verdad…en caso de ser así, será mejor que tenga cuidado si ella fue envenenada realmente, puede que yo también termine de la misma manera justo cuando pienso en esto recuerdo sobre [eso]

(Cierto no sería mala idea mostrarle [eso] a este enano)

"bueno si me disculpa profesor Robin voy a pulir mi técnica con la magia"

"espera Ricken"

Saco una carta que tengo guardada en unos de los bolsillos internos de mi abrigo y se la muestro al enano

"conoces este sello"

"si pertenece a la familia Eurus"

"¿la familia Eurus?"

"si ellos están a cargo del comercio en todo Ylisse…por cierto ¿porque tienes esa carta?"

"un persona para la que trabaje antes me la dio y me dijo que si llegaba a tener problemas usara esta carta"

"HO. Como esperaba del maestro tiene muchos conocidos"

"pues claro"

Así que la familia Eurus y ellos son los que están a cargo del comercio del país. Creo que voy entendiendo la verdad tras ese incidente pero no hay razón para que metas las manos al fuego por Chorm y sus hermanas

Me separo del enano y camino en dirección a la habitación que me designaron mientras camino hacia ella comienzo a pensar sobre las cosas que me conto el enano sobre los pastores

(Chrom va tener que explicarme muchas cosas)

* * *

Cuando estoy por llegar a mi habitación, alguien me llama al voltearme puedo ver al idiota Chrom y al paranoico de Fredy caminado hacia mí. Fijándome bien en ellos, puedo ver que el paranoico lleva consigo mi espada y libros de magia. Mientras que Chrom lleva unos libros que parecen ser viejos

"Hola. Buenos días Robin"

"que tiene de buenos. Cuando la hermana de tu jefe, trata de envenenarte con un pastel y un líquido de procedencia desconocida"

"¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Jefe? ¿Veneno? ¿De qué me hablas?"

(Este no entiende español o que meh que mas da)

"tu hermana me dejo un extraño pastel en la cocina y casi me da algo cuando lo probé"

"¿EH?! ¿Enserio?!"

Le respondo asintiendo con mi cabeza

"esa Liz ¿en que está pensando?"

"—quizás lady Lissa descubrió las mentiras de este sin- cof ver cof gueza cof - seudó estratega y quiso darle su merecido"

"¡Frederick!"

Miro al paranoico caballero que hiso el comentario. Tiene una sonrisa de póker en su cara de seguro si una persona que no conociera su voz dudaría de lo que acaba de decir…lástima que voy a destruir esa seudó perfecta sonrisa

"creo que te equivocas ton ton"

"¡¿TON TON?!"

"si después de todo la nota decía que era con mucho amor o algo así"

"tu sabandija a ¿quién llamas ton ton?"

"a ti quien más o caso tiene problemas de audición ton ton"

La cara póker se desmorona y los verdaderos colores del hombre llamado Fredy salen a la luz. Frederick usa amenaza en Robin

"maldito granuja esta vez—"Frederick ya detente"

Entrenador Chrom apareceré y se enfrenta a Fredy y usa alto al combate

"pero mi señor este gra—"no Frederick, esta vez tú fuiste quien busco pelear con Robin así que discúlpate con el"

"p-pero—"discúlpate Frederick"

Fredy me mira y se puede ver la molestia en su cara. Finalmente el Suspira y luego baja su cabeza

"lo siento sr. Robin dije demasiado"

"está bien. Viendo de ti ese comportamiento es normal Fredy"

(Después de todo eres el paranoico de la fiesta)

"Robin yo también lo siento por lo que hiso Liz. Más tarde hablare con ella para que no haga ese tipo de cosas"

"hum"

Bueno con esto me quedo claro que el paranoico de Fredy aún está detrás de mí. Será mejor que a partir de ahora tenga más cuidado con lo que hago, sobre todo las cosas de las que no quiero que se enteren

"Por cierto ¿qué es lo que quieres Chrom?"

"cierto te traje los libros de los que hablaba mi hermana anoche y vengo a infórmate el plan de acción que tomara Ylisse contra los [resucitados]"

(¿Resucitados? ¿Quiénes son esos?)

"¿está bien que lea esos libros? Es decir no son de uso de la familia real y esa cosa"

"si está bien. Tienes el permiso de mi hermana y el mío… además…"

"¿además?"

Chorm parece dudar al decirme algo mira a los libros y luego me mira a la cara y tras repetir esto por cerca de un minuto pierdo la paciencia

"Chrom no tengo todo el día si vas a decir al—"ella también estudio estos libros"

"eh ¿quién?"

"mi maestra Ana ella también estudio estos libros"

(Eso fue inesperado pero espera cual puedo haber sido su motivo…a espera ella murió por una repentina enfermedad según lo que me dijo el enano. Podría ser que ella fuera realmente envenenada por haber descubierto algo que no debía haber descubierto…)

Tomo los libros que Chrom tiene en sus manos los miro leo sus títulos

El linaje de los descendientes del héroe rey héroe 

El colmillo divino que acaba con el mal Falchion 

La formación de un gran país

Por el papel que tiene los libros y su condición actual debe de tener al menos unos 500 años

"Así que… su querida estratega leyó estos libros"

"si. Ella los leyó muchas veces"

"¿nuca te dijo el motivo?"

"n-no nuca nos dijo por el que leía estos libros"

"ya veo"

(Chorm eso que dijiste es claramente una mentira. Ya que pregunte por [ti] y tu respondiste con un [nos] lo que significa que tú y posiblemente la exalt sepan la razón. Que digo, puede que todos los jodidos pastores lo sepan)

"pero…"

"?"

"dijo que era para proteger a la persona más importante para ella en este mundo"

"…ehhh ya veo. Espero que esa persona esté bien donde quiera que este"

(…creo que voy entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba esa tal Ana)

"si, es muy probable que este seguro donde quiera que este"

(Seguramente la tal Ana estaba casada o tenia alguien, de que quien estaba perdidamente enamorada. y esta persona fue secuestrada por los grimleales. Posiblemente le dijeron que si lo querían de vuelta con vida, se infiltrara las filas del exalt para sí obtener información sobre los planes de este y buscar un modo de destruirlos…)

(Pero ella tras investigar descubrió los planes de estos y los traiciono. O puede ser, que esa persona a la que amaba allá muerto y por ese motivo los traiciono…bueno que importa. Ella está muerta y los grimleales al parecer, nunca han aparecido ante la actual generación del exalt. No tiene caso pensar mucho en eso. Lo único que puedo decir es que espero que los fuerzo de esa mujer no fueran en vano)

"como sea dejemos en paz a los muertos"

"eh…si claro no hay motivo para seguir hablando de ello"

(Que ¿qué pasa? Quieres que siga preguntándote por tu amada Ana. Lo siento, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo y no me interesan las cosas relacionadas con el romance ajeno)

"me dijiste que tenían que hablar de un par de cosas conmigo"

"si pero creo que sería mejor hablar en otro lado"

"por mi está bien además yo también tengo que discutir un par de cosas contigo Chrom"

"bien…es entonces qué tal si lo hacemos en el comedor"

Una vez llegamos a el comedor nos sentamos y Chrom me empezó hablar sobre las medidas que tomaran contra los [resucitados]

(¿Quiénes son esos resucitados? Piensa Robin. Para que allá una reunión debe de ser un problema actual…un problema actual…o, espera. Podría ser que los [resucitados] de los que me esta hablado sean los dead-man…es lo más probable. Además el nombre combina con ellos aunque, estoy casi seguro de que de haber sido yo les habría dado un mejor nombre ¿eh? ¿Cómo cuál? Sabes este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso)

Al resultado de la reunión fue que le pedirían soldados a Ferox para luchar contra los [resucitados] y para ello un grupo iría a Ferox para hablar con los khanes y hacer la solicitud

(Realmente saldrá todo bien…por lo menos yo no creo que las cosas resulten a así de fácil)

Cuando le dije mis dudas a Chorm él me dijo que ya se estaba preparando el dinero para pagarles a los hombres que el Khan no envié y también se preparó dinero y unos cuantos regalos para los khanes para facilitar las negociaciones

(En simples palabras sobornos… ahhh que linda es la política)

Chrom también me cuenta que conoce a uno de los actuales khanes debido a que en el pasado se vino a Yliston y según recuerda era una persona bastante agradable y aunque algo brusco si se trata de ese hombre es muy poco probable que se niegue

(Siendo un conocido de Chrom no me espera nada bueno)

Y lo último es que nosotros los pastores seremos lo que irán a Ferox para hablar con los Khanes

"¿es una broma eso ultimo?"

"no. hablo en serio. Mañana en la mañana partiremos a Ferox"

"estamos jodidos"

"¿qué pasa? ¿Hay un problema con ello acaso?"

(Hay muchos problemas con eso. Idiota Chrom)

"Por cierto quienes van a ir de los pastores"

Chrom y Frederick se miran entre como si no comprendieran lo que quiero decir, luego Chrom comienza a cantarme los nombre de todos los pastores. Me llevo una doble sorpresas al ver que mi nombre está entre los que menciona y al final cuando me dice que esos son todos, siendo que solo menciono a 12 personas en vez de 14 de las que yo conocí ayer

Por cierto las personas que no conto fueron a el enano Ricken y a la rulos de Maribelle

Cuando le pregunto por ellos dos me dice que ambos son pastores no-oficiales

(Espera entonces eso me hace un pastor oficial…espera yo no firme ningún acuerdo o contrato sobre ser un pastor esto es una estafa)

(Genial. Esto es malo la verdad… no sé cómo nos ira siendo solo nosotros 12, además no sé nada sobre sus habilidades en combate. Parece que no tengo más alternativas tendré que hacer [eso]. Aun para hacerlo necesito tiempo… bueno con un día me debería alcanzar)

"Si así es…Robin no me digas ¿que acaso tienes un problema con los chicos?"

"si y para solucionarlo necesito pedirte un favor Chrom"

"si claro. Adelante, si es para que todos estemos en condiciones optimaste para el viaje te escucho"

"…un día"

"¿que un día?"

"saldremos pasado mañana a Ferox y mañana haremos luchas de entrenamiento entre los pastores"

"¿Por qué motivo?"

"no conozco la habilidad en combate de los chicos necesito ver los en acción para poder hacer estrategias"

"no puede hacerlo hoy"

"si puedes reunirlos a todos antes de que anochezca no tengo inconveniente al respecto"

Así fue como el primer entrenamiento de los pastores conmigo como su estratega fue decido


End file.
